Fate's Awakening
by KuroMaster
Summary: A whole new player, Charles, finally managed to get his hands on Fire Emblem Awakening. However, upon playing the game, he gets sucked into the actual game! Now, he has to survive through the game. But how will he do that if he doesn't even remember anything about himself? T for Violence. Romance included.
1. Fire Emblem Awakening

"So, what do you want for your birthday, Charles?" My uncle asked me. He was a tall guy, who had short brown hair and usually wore a red hat.

"Hm. I've been wanting this game since last Christmas... It's called Fire Emblem Awakening." I said back to my Uncle Thomas.

"What's it for?"

"3DS."

My uncle then finished pouring his glass of orange juice and he took a long sip from the cup before he continued. "Then, Let's go to Game Stop on the weekend so I can get it for you." He started to walk away, with the cup in hand.

I called out to him before he went outside to work on his car. "Thank you!" He looked back and with a nod and a wave, he went outside. Finally. Finally! I can get this game!

* * *

 **Hello everyone! It's Kuromaster, and today, I'll be telling you how I saved the world. Lol JK. Anyway, before I really begin, I want to tell you what my character, as in, me, Charles, looks like, uh, on the game.**

 **Name: Charles**  
 **Age: 17**  
 **Birthday: June 15**  
 **Build: 1**  
 **Face: 2**  
 **Hair: 1**  
 **Hair Color: 17**  
 **Asset: Magic**  
 **Flaw: Resistance**

 **If you have a copy of the game, then you can create a new game to see what he looks like. For those of you who do NOT have the game, I feel sorry for you, cause this game is awesome! I've been playing for five days now, and it is just so awesome! I love Fire Emblem! Anyway, this is what the character roughly looks like:**

 **Sharp eyes, barely smiles, blonde hair, goes ontop of ears, hair is kinda spiky and messy, goes right above eyes medium height, green eyes. Wears a black coat with hood, white shirt underneath and white pants. Brown boots. Wears brown gloves.**

 **Everything right there, except the green eyes, is what the character looks like. Kinda. Anyway, for a more accurate picture, if you don't have access to the game, just, I don't know, look up what the characters look like, or something. Do something. Anyway, this will be describing how I got the game first. Of course, I won't be talking about "everything". Like, what exactly happened on this day, at this time. I'll be skipping some stuff. The conversation above, happened on... June 17th I think. Two days after my birthday. So, let us... START!**

 **(P.S. The above desription kinda looks like me, so that is what I shall look like in this fanfic! Enjoy!)**

* * *

It was on June 17th, a Wednesday, that my Uncle asked me what I wanted for my birthday. Though, my birthday was two days ago, he was still going to get me something. And guess what I asked him to get me? Fire Emblem Awakening! I've been wanting this game since before last Christmas! The second I actually took time to look up a video about it on Youtube, I've in love with this game. Though, most of the time, I completely forgot about it, I still wanted it. I was told that I wasn't going to be getting anymore games since before Christmas, so I completely gave up on getting this game, but now, It will be mine! Sure, I've gotten some other games since Christmas, all of which, my brother probably stole and sold. But now, I will be getting the one game I've always wanted! But anyway, I still have to go through today, Thursday, Friday, and some of Saturday, before I can get the game. I wonder what I'll do when I finally get it? I'm pretty sure that you can get married in the game... So, who should I marry? If I remember correctly, there was a loli dragon girl... Forgot her name. But anyway, I'll just look up the characters when I get the game!

 **-THURSDAY, JUNE 18TH-**

"Yaawwwnn!" I yawned as I got out of bed. Today was going to be a crazy day. I can just feel it! I climbed out of bed, or rather, fell out of bed, and made my way to the bathroom. When I entered the bathroom, I closed the door and started on my daily routine. Brushing my teeth, then taking a shower, and finally fixing my hair.

After I finished doing all that, I exited the bathroom and made my way to the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge and rummaged through it, looking for something to eat. Unfortunately, I didn't feel like eating anything I saw. Instead, I opened the freezer to see what was in it. I grabbed some waffles and closed the freezer door. I opened the box and took out the bag of waffles, that contained ten waffles. I tore open the bag and took out four and placed them in the toaster. I then put the bag back into the box and placed it back into the freezer. After a while, the waffles finished and popped up out of the toaster. I collected them and placed them on a small plate and walked back to my room where I devoured them. After I ate, I went back to the kitchen and put the plate into the sink and grabbed a yellow cup. I went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of apple juice and filled my cup with the juice. I took deep gulps and the drink soon disappeared. I tossed the cup into the sink, like I was taking a shot in basketball, and made it. Or rather, the cup bounced off the side of the sink and hit the other side, where it then hit the faucet and landed inside the sink. But it was another good shot in my book. I made my way to my room, where I will soon start playing some old games.

 **-FRIDAY, JUNE 19TH- (A/N If you noticed, not much happened on Thursday. I left most of it out. What? I'm not gonna tell you "everything" that happens in my life!)**

I was sitting infront of the plasma screen T.V. playing NBA2K15 on the PS4. My new character in it was a shooting guard, and he was better than my point guard. Surprisingly so. I made several three-pointers in a row and rebounded like a monster. I even got a few assists here and there. But what surprised me mostly, was the amount of steals I had in this one game against the Lakers. I had seven steals! I also had 42 points, mostly from three-pointers, 11 rebounds, 7 steals, 4 assists, and 2 blocks. I was on fire! A few minutes later and the game ended with me having made 6 more points, one rebound, and a final steal. The Pelicans won, 96 to 62. I felt really good about that win! I turned off my PS4 and went to my tablet in my room. I sat down on my bed and turned it on. I had a new message. I opened it up and read what it was. I then sent a reply a minute later and then turned off my tablet. I went over to my 3DS and picked it up. I took out the game to see what it was, even though I already knew what it was. My last 3DS game, Pokemon Alpha Sapphire. I sighed. My other DS and 3DS games "disappeared", but I know my brother stole them. Probably sold 'em too. Why does my life have to be so unlucky? (A/N Yes. At this point, I had completely forgot about getting Fire Emblem Awakening the next day XD I have a bad memory sometimes.)

I opened up my 3DS and turned it on. I started playing my Pokemon game for several minutes before I got bored and turned it off. I sighed. There was nothing to do. I walked out of my room and into the computer room and sat down infront of the computer. After it was turned on, I went through the small amount of games that were on it. I had accidenly deleted a folder off the computer that had contained most of my games. After about an hour of hard work, I managed to get a few back, but the rest, I forgot what they were called so I couldn't really download it again. I went to emulators, scrolled down, clicked on roms, and clicked on POWDER. Powder, was a rogue-like dungeon exploring game of death. You die all the time. But it was just so fun! I then played the game for two hours. I had two good runs, but both ended in death.

 **-SATURDAY, JUNE 20TH- (A/N I still didn't remember that I was acutally getting Fire Emblem Awakening today.)**

I woke up and did my usual things. After I left my room to get something to eat, at about, 12:00 P.m., I saw my Uncle in the kitchen. I walked past him and went to the fridge. I opened it up and pulled out leftovers from yesterday's supper. Rice and gravy. I then warmed it up by putting it in the microwave for about 45 seconds. As I was waiting, my Uncle spoke up.

"I'll be taking you to Game Stop to get your game soon, so get ready." What? Game? What game? Oh. Yeah. Fire Emblem Awakening. YES! When the microwaved beeped, I took out the rice and gravy and grabbed a fork and began to eat. I went to the fridge and got out some more apple juice. After I drank some, I went to my room and put on some socks. I didn't put on my shoes, because we wouldn't be leaving for a while now. Probably about 20 minutes before we actually go. Oh my god, I'm so excited! I went to my tablet and turned it on. Seeing a new message, I read it quickly. I messaged back this exact line: " _I'm getting Fire Emblem Awakening in a few minutes, so don't talk to me._ " My friend never replied back. Though later, I sent another message to him and he responded, but that hasn't happened yet, so shut up.

Soon enough, my Uncle came into my room and told me it was time to go. I got on my shoes and went outside and got into his red car. He then backuped the car and made our way to a Game Stop.

The first Game Stop we went to didn't have Awakening. But, we went to that one for a reason. I think. He bought the Walking Dead for the PS4, and afterwards, we went to a nearby bank. After that, we went to another Game Stop. Upon entering, the familiar store, I completely forgot where the 3DS games were, until I looked left from the entrace. I immediately spotted what I wanted. Yes, The moment I remembered that the 3DS games were to my left, and I looked left, I saw, Fire Emblem Awakening. It was like fate. After we bought the 40 dollar game, we stopped at two other stores and then we went home.

"Thank you Uncle Thomas!" I said as I got out of the car, with Fire Emblem Awakening in the Game Stop bag in my hand.

"Your welcome." He said. I went inside with the game he bought aswell, and placed it by the PS4 for him. I took off my shoes and through my socks ontop of the washing machine and ran into my room. I sent my friend another message: " _I have Fire Emblem Awakening now_." and a five minutes later, he sent a message saying, " _Congratulations_." And then a bad word, but I'll leave that out because I don't want to talk about my friend who sucks at everything. **(A/N Sorry my friend. But it's tha truth! Accept it!)** I opened up the case for Fire Emblem and put the game into my 3DS. I powered it on and became immenseley psyched. And that's where everything went wrong.

* * *

 **Dum. Dum. DUUMMMMM! Anyway, next chapter will be me actually playing the " _game_ ". But, As I was just using the bathroom, I had an idea. I'll let you guys, the ones who shall be reading this, deside my class! Yes, go ahead! I am a male, so please only say classes that a male can be. Don't tell me to be a dancer or bride. I'm a guy. Even if I'm the main character, I don't think I can be a dancer or bride. I'm just saying. Anyway, the second chapter will be up, either later today, or tomorrow. Either way, please please please! PM or leave a review, saying what class I should be! I WILL DEFINITELY finish this fanfiction I've only played this game for five days, on hard dificulty, and I have only lost one character! I have not restarted. I am that PRO. Anyway, as for the units...**

 **I will probably use the same ones over and over again. Maybe switching out one for a different unit. As for the class, I will be picking all of the class for all of my units, except for my character. YOU, the viewers, will be doing that! And if nobody wants to give a suggestion... then I'll just go to a random class. And then you get to watch my character be a class that with his stats, is not suited for! Hahaha, hahaha, haha, HAHA! Then you'd wish you would've told me what class to be! Anyway, I think I went over everything. If I'm leaving something out, I'll cover it in the next chapter. Please leave a review, favorite, and follow, and please tell me what class I should be, either PM or review, PEACE!**


	2. Into the Game

**Welcome back! I'm glad to see... let me check one minute... At the time of me starting this chapter I have... 5 views. I fell so special. 4 from the US and 1 from Mexico. I'm also so cultured now. Everyone loves me XD. Well, all joking aside, it's raining and thundering and my internet just went out. Lights are still on. Anyway, I want to talk about the mechanics of the game and how it will relate to this fanfiction.**

 **It the game, you have support. The support system is C, B, A, S. S is only for the opposite gender. Like, if your a guy, you cant have a S with another guy. Anyway, you gain relationship from battling together and from some other methods, like meeting up in the barracks. In my fanfiction, I'll only be showing the relationship of my character and how it correlates to other characters. Like, do I have a C rank with this character, or B or maybe even an A. I'll be showing it as it goes up. It can go up from numerous places: From fighting together(obviously) and at other times, like, in the barracks, or just talking, or doing other things. Do you understand how it will work now? If not, PM me, or leave a review asking whatever question you have and I'll answer it, via PM or next chapter.**

 **As for the story... Ohohohohohohohoho! It will be changed. With my pro writing skills, I shall change up some things, as in, add in some things. Like, making the story longer. Adding in some new characters. You know, the works. Oh, and characters will be dying. Yes. They shall die! Though, not be ordinary grunts. They will die, whenever the time is right, either by sacrifice, or some other means. Inface, Ricken was the only one to die when I first went through the game. I had to sacrifice him. I mean, you play on Hard, get to Ricken and it's like, he's surrounded, your kinda surrounded, enemies keep running at you, and its like, they attack the same unit 50 times in a row, then you must heal that unit, then someone dies cause you only have one healer and you cant run. That mission was so tough to get through unscathed! I almost had to restart several times cause I didn't want anyone to die! 16 HP left, enemy attacks, 15 damage, 20 percent chance of hit. Its gonna miss right? NO. It always hits... Atleast the other units miss afterwards, or something. Then I can heal that guy up... what am I talking about?**

 **Anyway, this will most likely be a long series, so please help me in every which way you can. Either by giving me new ideas, about how I can use elements from the guy in this, and whatever else can help me.**

 **As for skills, I'll... only use the ones that do something. Wait, let me explain this better. If I have Sol on a unit, I'll do something for when it activates, like, say they gain a rush of energy or maybe their sword, lance, axe, bow, or whatever glows. I'll do something to make "those" abilites more... there. Cause in the game it was usually a, with Frederick, Luna activates, the name appears on the top left, he says "Pick a god and pray." and his face zooms by the screen. I mean, his phrase is epic, dont get me started, but, I need a bit more than that. A, 'omg I gained some energy, so now you will die faster and easier' or a, 'omg my sword is glowing! time to die!' Something that will distinctly mark it, is what I am trying to say. If the skill is, indoor fighting, I'll not do anything. I mean, what am I supposed to do there? A, 'omg we're indoors! I'll do so much better here! Yeah let's go!' Yeah that doesn't work. Weapons glows? How and why does having the ability to fight better inside make your weapon glow? I don't know much about science, or magic, but I don't know about that theory.**

 **I should really just get on with the chapter. Is there anything else? Oh, yeah my internet is back on now. So anyway, stuff will be added here and there and lets just start. Im probably boring you to hell right now. If you have any questions, PM me or leave a review asking it. Now! Let us get the show on the road!**

 **Oh! As I was writing this, I stopped to read something. Then I got a review, so I shall reply to it!**

 _ **Zapraptoe - I think you should go with tactician. Swords and magic are a good combo.**_

 **Zap, can I call you Zap? I agree with what your saying, but since this will be my second playthrough of this and last time I went tactician to Grandmaster, I kinda want to vary it up a little bit. Thank you for following too. Anyway, I'll see what anybody else say, but I still might just go tactician, because I know the benefits of it and all that.**

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

I opened up my 3DS and with my stylus, I touched the Fire Emblem Awakening Icon that appeared. The 3DS turned black and then the 3DS's logo appeared. Suddenly, a bar appeared on the screen and it started to fill up. When it made it to 100 percent, a Download completed" appeared on the screen. After that, it started the Fire Emblem Awakening's opening. I watched it to the very end, but when it ended, nothing happened. It was just on a black screen.

I waitied with what felt like centuries and nothing happened. "Maybe it's busted?" Oh no. The game I got was broken! Why must this happen to me? Then, suddenly, the screen changed to white. I stared at the screen waiting for what comes next, but what happened next was unexpected. I felt the air around me shift and start going towards something. It was moving towards... my 3DS? Why? Wind started to blow around my baren room. My hair was flung this way and that, games piled next to my T.V. started to fall over.

"What is going on?" I screamed, looking around. An electrical shock made me release my grip on my 3DS and it fell from my hands and hit the floor. Without thinking, I reached down and picked it up. Upon touching it, my fingers were shocked again, but when I drew back, the 3DS came with me. My fingers were stuck to it. Or was it stuck to me? Either way, the 3DS was stuck to my index and middle finger of my left hand. I felt electrical shock after electrical shock, until I could bare it no longer. I raised my hand up and brought it down onto the mirror in my room, shattering it. The 3DS stayed stuck on my fingers, but my hand was now cut from the glass.

"Dammit!" I yelled. "Why won't this damn thing come off? Somebody help me!" I was hoping for my brother to come out of his room from when I broke my mirror, or maybe my Uncle to come in from outside from working on his car, but nothing happened. Nobody responded to my plea for help. Nobody came to me. Nobody, but wind. Suddenly, the wind became much more violent, but for some reason, it was more soothing that before. The shards of glass that were stuck in my hand, arm, and even face, for some strange reason, came off and fell to the floor. My small wounds then started to heal. I knew it healed, because, the pain went away. I even looked at a shard of glass, and I saw the cut dematerializing from my face, hand, and arm.

"What is going on now?" I asked myself. Looking at my 3DS, I saw something strange appear on it. Maybe it was even stranger than what was going on right now in my room. The words, "Sorry" appeared on the top and bottom screen. "What the..." The letters then turned white to match the rest of the screen. The electrical shocks stopped. Or, maybe they are still there and I just couldn't feel it.

"Can somebody just tell me what is going on!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, over the loud wind roaring in my room like a tornado. "Oh. I know! Maybe this is all just a dream. Maybe, when I wake up, Uncle Thomas will take me to Game Stop to buy me this game and my mind is just screaming out warnings, because of anxiety. Well, when I think of it "that" way, this all starts to make sense. I mean, why would my cuts heal? Why would my 3DS shock me? Why would any of this-" And then a strange noise stopped me. Looking back at my 3DS, a weird black hole started to appear on screen. It was making a weird noise, kinda like a sucking swooshing sound? It was hard to pick out from the wind around me. It grew and grew until it covered the entire top screen. I stared intently at it. Then, I could clearly see the wind rushing into it. 'Was it... sucking in all the wind? Wait, if it does that, then that means...' Just like my thoughts, the air started to get thinner and thinner. I started breathing in more and more oxygen.

"Hunngh... It's hard... to bre..athe..." And just like that, I fell head first into my 3DS and was sucked inside it just like the strange wind that appeared in my room.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

" _He who walks the sands of fate, he who has the power to unravel destiny itself, answer my call._ " A voice said from all around me. I was drifting around, in what felt like water. Everything around me was black. I couldn't see, nor hear, nor smell, not feel, nor taste anything. Even though I heard that strange voice that came from everywhere, it was more like I " _felt_ " it. " _Answer my call, he who walks the sands of fate_!" I raised my head at where I think the voice to actually be coming from. Upon doing so, a tiny speck of light appears in the distance. Gradually it grows brighter and brighter until it envelops me in light. I turned my head to look behind me, to see if the darkness behind me disappeared, but the voice stopped me. " _Do no look back, my sweet, sweet child. Never look back at the darkness_." I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

" _Do not speak. It will only weaken you. Listen, instead, to my words_." I nodded my head weakly, understanding that even if I try to talk, my voice probably will not work. _"Before I send you out on your journey, I shall gift you in power. Power of magic and power of the sword. Knowledge from the many battle schools across each and every country, in each and every time of my being. This will all come to you and you will learn all but you will also forget. You will not remember our encounter, but you will remember this one thing: Chrom._ " A face appeared infront of me, with what looked like Chrom. A vague picture formed itself in my head. He looked like that character from that one game... What was it called again?

" _Do not try to remember, for it will only hurt you. He who walks the sands of fate, he who has the power to unravel destiny itself, hear my name, and call out my name. I am Naga, leader of the divine dragons, supporter of humanity. Now, call it out and let your journey start_."

I opened my mouth and tried to talk. Nothing came out. I strained my vocal cords to make a noise. Nothing. I then relaxed and let myself float for a few moments in this strange water-like area. I opened my mouth and instead of trying to make a sound, I felt for the sound. " **Naga**..." I muttered out. Then, the brightness overwhelmed me and I closed my eyes. Moments later, I heard a female and male voice. I opened my eyes and saw two people, a male and female, standing over me.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

Hello! How did you like this chapter? Anyway, some things will be changed up a little bit, so yeah. Um... Thank you Zap for following I guess... Uh... I cant really think of anything else XD. I was talking to my friend earlier today about the game, he said he'll be getting it cause I got it and said that it was a great game, so... yeah. He said that he'd be a dark knight. Hmm... Anything else? No? Okay. Please leave a review, follow, and favorite if you enjoyed. PEACE!


	3. Swords, Magic, and Tactics

**Okay. Time to actually start the game! Yeah! Hard mode too! Yeah! Maybe one day I'll do insanity mode! Yeah! Third chapter! All in one day! YEAH! let us start**

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

"Chrom we have to do something!" Said a teenage girl's voice. I started to open my eyes.

"What do you suppose we do?" Asked the guy.

"I...I dunno." Replied the girl. The two then looked down at me, who was lying down on the soft grass.

"I see your awake." Said the guy.

"Hey there." The girl said shyly.

"There are better places to take a nap, you know. Here, give me your hand." He reached out for my hand. After a few moments of hesitation, I took it and he helped me get up. When I was up, I noticed that there was an older man behind the two of them who wore heavy armour. I wonder where I was...

"You all right?" Said the blue haired guy, the one who helped me up.

"Y-yes..." I said hesitantly. "Thank you, Chrom." A look of surprise spread about Chrom's face, but it quickly disappeared.

"Ah, then you know who I am?" He asked me.

"Hm. Well, actually... It's kinda strange..." I said.

"What is?" The girl asked me.

"Your name... It just, I don't know, came to me."

"...Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?" He asked me.

"My name is... It's... Um. Give me a few seconds, my head is kinda, swirly. "Hmm..." I thought long and hard about what the answer to this simple question was, but the answer never appeared.

"...You don't know your own name?" Chrom asked me.

"I'm not sure... I'm sorry, but where am I?"

The girl suddenly shouted out, catching me by surprise. "Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!"

The knight finally talked. "It's called a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?"

"Well, It's the truth. You don't have to believe it, but it _is_ the truth." I said to him.

"What if it IS true, Frederick?" Said Chrom. "We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

"Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

"Right then- We'll take him back to town and sort this out there."

"Wait just a moment! Do I have a say in this at all?" I shouted out.

"Peace, friend- I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come." I felt like I was being hauled off to jail. I felt kinda humiliated. But, oh well. I might as well go with them.

A few hours later, I stopped in the middle of the road. The other three soon stopped as well and faced me. "What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?"

"Hah!" Laughed Chrom. "You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

"Ylisee... Is that where we are?"

"You've never heard of the halidom?" Asked the knight, Frederick. "Ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing..."

"Frederick, please. This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the Exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order... My name is Chrom- but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

Lissa then butted into the conversation, swinging her arms up into the air. "I am NOT delicate!... Hmph! Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude ' _awakening_ '!"

"Shepherds? You tend sheep?... In full armor?" I didn't know sheep tending was so dangerous. I thought it was just... What did I think of it again? I can't really remember.

"Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

"...The wary..." I mumbled to myself the rediculous name.

"A title I shall wear with pride." Said Frederick the Wary, proudly beating his chest. "Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

"I understand, sir. I would do the same." After a moment of thought, I remembered something. "My name is Charles. I remembered that a few seconds ago. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved."

"Charles? Is that foreign?...Ah, well. We can discuss it later." Said Chrom. "We're almost to town. Once we-"

"CHROM, look! The town!" Said Lissa, pointing towards where the town is. We all turned around to stare at where the town is located. We saw smoke and flames from the town.

"Dami it!" Yelled Chrom. "The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt... Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

"What about him, milord?"

"Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait!"

"Wow. Harsh." I muttered to myself.

"Aptly put, milord."

"Let's go already!" Lissa said. The three then started running towards the town, leaving me standing in the middle of the road.

"But what about... Hmm... Oh well." I took off running after them.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

Upon arriving at the town, Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick, faced off with a bunch of brigands. Looking over to where the leader was, Chrom and gang saw a defenseless citizen being held hostage. "Chrom, we have to stop them!" Said Lissa.

"Don't worry- after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again..." I suddenly appeared out of nowhere, stopping next to Chrom.

"Wait!" I called out.

"Charles! You folloed us! Why?"

"I... I'm not certain myself. I just... Felt like I had to do it. In any case, I'm armed, and I think I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me."

Chrom thought about this in a second. "Of course- strength in numbers. Just stay close!"

"Remember, Charles, we face practiced thieves and murderers." Said Frederick. "They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed." I gulped. I don't think I'm up to actually killing... But If it's kill or be killed, I will have to do this!

"So, Charles, I see you wear a sword. Is it- Wait, is that a tome?... You know magic?"

"I...believe so? I suppose I should check."

"You believe so? Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being..."

"No, no, I can control it, I'm sure. Now... How did this work again? Ah, yes..." Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and me, Charles, faced off against 8 brigands. How will this battle go? Well, only one way to find out!

"Chrom, I'm going to run in and attack the nearest brigand with my tome! I want you to run around the foolstall and flank him from the side! Frederick, I want you to move towards that brigand with the axe over there. Lissa, stay a reasonable distance away, so you won't be hurt, but close enough to get to us in case we need healing!"

"I don't remember taking orders from-" Frederick started, but Chrom interuppted him.

"Okay. Follow Charles's plans. Let's go!" I ran forward and opened up my tome. Placing my hand on it, I felt the undecipherable words. When I stopped, I cast out my spell at the nearest brigand.

"Thunder!" I called. Yellow magic circles appeared around me and electricity started to generate around them. Then, the lightning shot forth and landed a hit against the brigand. Chrom dashed past me and flanked him, attacking him from the side. With a single slash of his strange looking sword, he finished off that brigand. To my left, Frederick sped past me, aiming his lance at the brigand with an axe. He lowered the lance as he got closer and when he was close enough, he stabbed the lance through the brigands neck, ending his life. He soon slowed down. Lissa moved closer to the battlefied, but was just outside the range of being attacked.

When I looked over to my right, a brigand wielding an axe ran past Chrom heading straight for me. He slashed downwards with his axe and I tried to get out of the way. I nearly managed to evade the attack, but he caught me too off guard with his surprise attack. His axe landed on my shoulder, dealing quite a bit of damage. As he backed off, getting ready for another attack. I read my tome and blasted him with thunder and shocked him. Chrom then appeared out of nowhere and slashed down at the brigand. The brigand was now heavily wounded, but he did not fall. I drew my sword and approached him. I swung my sword around my body and then ran at him with surprising sweed. I slashed at his throat, and my sword went through his throat, decapitating him. His lifeless body fell to the ground. Blood splattered against my body and on my sword. Lissa then started to heal me with her healing magic. I looked towards the other side of the battlefield, towards where Frederick was. From his blind spot, a mage was approaching him.

"Frederick! To your right!" I yelled to him. Frederick looked over towards me and then to his right and saw a mage hiding behind the foodstalls, trying to sneak closer for a surprise attack. Chrom then rode forward at surprising speed, catching the mage off guard and killing him with a stab of his lance. "Watch out for those other two brigands on the bridge!" One of the brigands started to approached Frederick. He ran at him and jumped upwards, trying to cut off his head, but Frederick was too fast for him. He easily blocked the sword slash and then, making his horse jump upwards, he stabbed down at the brigand as the horse fell back to the ground, killing the brigand in one fell swoop.

Lissa finished healing me and then she moved on to Chrom. Chrom's slight injury was much faster to heal than my axe wound. "Chrom, let's go." I said to him. He nodded and we then advanced on the last three brigands, a mage and a myrmidon and the leader. Getting closer to the two brigands, I called out to Frederick. "Get the mage, Frederick!" The mage would be more damaging to heavily armored knights like himself. Frederick rode around the sword wielding brigand and easily sliced down the mage. The sword brigand ran past Chrom and straight for me, taking me again, by surprise. Seriously, why do they all go for me? Sure I look kinda weak, but I'm not exactly who you should be facing! You're just leaving yourself wide open from behind to be attacked.

I backed off from the brigand's fast strikes, and got away with only a slight sword wound on my chest. I opened up my tome and yellow magic circles appeared around me, generating electricity. I jumped backwards, gaining more of a distance, and blasted him with thunder. Chrom came up from behind him and slashed down at him, and he fell down, dead. And now, there was only one brigand left: the leader. Lissa came forward and started to heal my wounds. I called out to Frederick to attack the leader and he rushed forward, lance ready for the battle. Frederick stabbed at the leader and he stabbed through his shoulder, creating a deadly wound. The brigand leader stood strong though and rushed at Frederick and striked at him with his massive axe, but Frederick made his horse jump away from the blow. Opening up my tome, I shot electricity at the brigand leader, hoping to finish the fight here and now. My magical attack connected with him and he was blown back.

"Bwaaargh!" He yelled out, as his dying words. The leader fell back and died. I didn't really feel much from his death, but I felt slightly stronger.

A few minutes later and all four of us were standing near eachother once again. "Well, that's the end of that." I stated simply, exhausted.

"Hehe. Lucky for the town, we were close by." Giggled Lissa. "But holy wow, Charles! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?"

"You're certain;y no helpless victim, that much is for sure." Said Chrom.

"Indeed." Agreed Frederick. "Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?"

"I understand your skepticism, "Sir Frederick". And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know."

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough." Said Chrom.

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?"

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Charles's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe his story, odd as it might be."

"Th-thank you, Chrom."

"So how about it? Will you join us, Charles?"

"I... I would be honored." I looked off into the distance at the cloudy skies. I wondered what fate has in store for me?

"Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent."

"Plegian? What's that?" I asked them.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war." Said Chrom.

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless..." Added in Lissa.

"They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgement."

"I know, I know... Don't worry. I'll get used to all this." A villager then ran up to us, out of breathe. After he caught his breathe, he faced us.

"Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply- Wait, what?! W're not stayin?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

"Haha!" Laughed Frederick. "When the night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like... I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this"?"

"What?! Frederick? Sometimes I hate you."

"Hm. You've quite the stern lieutenant there." I said to Lissa and Chrom.

"Yeah, well, "stern" is one name for it. I can think of a few others!" Said Lissa.

"Ha. Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe." Said Chrom.

"Duly noted." I stated, gritting my teeth.

"*Ahem* You do realize I AM still present?"

"Oh, we realize." Laughed Chrom."

"Heh heh." I laughed aswell.

Frederick sighed. "Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?"

"All right, all right. Ready to go, Charles? The capital isn't far." Chrom then turned around and walked away. Lissa and Frederick followed right after, but It took me a second to get going.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **Hi guys! Since my 3DS is red, I will be stopping on this chapter today. I'll probably have atleast one chapter a day, or I might skip a day sometimes, or have multiple chapters on the same day, either way, whatever! So far, only Zap has asked me to be a class, so I'm kinda disappointed. I wanted more options! Maybe, I thought, someone would suggest to be a cool class... But whatever. When my character gets to level 10, I will then pick what class he should be out of what you all suggest. So you have... 8 more levels. Anyway, please review, follow, and favorite if you enjoyed! PEACE!**


	4. Campfire Story

**Hello once again! KuroMaster here, and welcome back to... FATE'S AWAKENING! :D. Anyway, this chapter will have no combat! Amazing right? Oh, and thank you Zap for saying that my battle sequence last chapter was good. Anyway, to the chapter!**

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

Late at night, with the crickets making noise, we finally stopped. Or, Lissa stopped, then we stopped. "I told you- It's getting dark already!" Complained Lissa. "...Ech! And now the bugs are coming out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when- Ahg! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"

"Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character." Encouraged Chrom. "Want to help me gather firewood?"

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck!... I think I swallowed it... I'll pass on finding the firewood, thanks. I think I've build QUITE enough character for one day!"

"We should probably think about food." I said, trying not to laugh. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order." Agreed Frederick. "Now, who wants to clear a campsite?"

"I guess I'll do it, since Chrom is getting firewood and Lissa... is taking a well deserved break." I said, laughing quietly midway through.

"Hey, are you laughing?" Said Lissa, angrily.

"No, no. I'm sorry. I'm not laughing... I'm not." Unable to bear it, I turned around and covered my mouth with my hands, laughing as quietly as possible. "Just, something I remembered was kinda... funny."

"Oh, really? And what would that be?"

"A, uh... story about a man beating a bear barehanded. Yeah. Well, I'm going to clear some space for the campsite now." I walked away and started to clear an area big enough for us to sleep, making makeshift beds out of twigs and leaves. After I was done, Chrom returned with enough firewood for a fire and once the fire was blazing brightly, Frederick returned with a dead bear.

"Oh, Charles." Said Chrom. "Since we're going to be eating bear, why don't you tell us that story you mentioned earlier?"

"Oh, um... Sure? Well, after we eat." We gathered around the campfire and started to eat the bear.

"Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!... What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in."

"Pass!... Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once?" Complained Lissa. "I mean, come one! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Charles?... Uh, Charles?"

"Sorry, can't hear you over how this bear meat is delicious." I said, obviously hearing what Lissa was saying. I munched on the bear meat and ate it like a starving hyena.

Lissa sighed. "I suppose a person would enjoy just about anythin after not eating for days..."

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat." Said Chrom, not understanding the difference between each kind of meat.

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back- boots smell better!"

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy."

"Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?"

"Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I... I had a large lunch! Yes, quite."

"Yeah right, Frederick!"

After everyone was done eating, they all faced me, who was licking his hands clean. Feeling nerbvous from everbody's stares, I stopped licking my fingers. "Um, what?" I asked them.

"So, how 'bout that bear story, Charles?" Asked Chrom.

"Oh. That. Well... Let's see... My memory is a bit foggy, but I think I can recall most of it. Let's see... There once was a man named... Frederick. See, Frederick was a... wary man, much like the Frederick sitting with us. But this Frederick was much different." I started. "This Frederick loved a good challenge. He would do anything for a good fight. People often dared him to fight a certain opponent, human or not, and he would always emerge victorious. One day, someone dared him to go ride out to the... Neverwould Forest, to slay the King Bear, who was named... Bearman."

"A bad name there." Interrupted Chrom.

"True, true. But it was his name, nevertheless. Well, Frederick took the challenge open heartedly, and he soon rode out with his trusted steed... Shepherd."

"A rather... Interesting name for a horse." Interrupted Chrom, once again.

"Yes, yes. Everybody is a critic. Now, can I continue my story?" Chrom opened his mouth to say to continue, but I interrupted _him_. "Good, good. Now, halfway to the forest, Frederick checked his weapons, but, when he couldn't find anything, he knew that he left them home. However! He didn't want to return for them. So he rode on, towards the EverWood Forest."

"I thought it was Neverwould Forest." Said Lissa.

"Well, the forest has multiple names... Yeah. Anyway, He rode towards the forest, with no weapons, determined to defeat the King of Bears. When he made it to the forest, a gatekeeper stopped him. The gatekeeper tried to warn him of the dangers of the King Bear, but he wouldn't have it. He ignored the gatekeeper and rode deeper and deeper into the forest. Eventually, he heard a roar has loud as a dragon's. He knew then, that he would soon be facing the King Bear."

"How terrifying." Said Frederick.

"Yes, it was quite terrifying. For an ordinary man! But Frederick was fearless, for he won every match unscathed! So he rode on ahead to face this mad beast. When he encountered the beast, he jumped off his horse, took his gloves off, and faced the bear. Well, long story short, he defeated the bear, but his trusted steed was killed, and he received a deadly wound upon his chest."

"Deadly? How deadly?" Said Lissa, shaking in her boots.

"It was a three-clawed mark across his bare chest, from the bear's slash. The wound didn't stop bleeding, even when he covered it. Fearing that he might die, without being able to return home with the bear's head, he prayed to the goddess, er, Melodia."

"Melodia? That's a name I haven't heard before." Questioned Chrom.

"Melodia... Was the goddess they worshipped in his village. Anymore questions?"

"Well... No. I guess they can worship whoever they want to, I guess."

"Good. After an hour of praying, his prayor was finally heard, and he heard the goddess's voice. The goddess told him to drink the blood of the bear and he would live. So he did just that. When he finished, he prayed once more. He thanked the goddess and gave her the bear's claws, the same ones that infliced the deadly wound. The goddess thanked him for the gift and he soon left the forest. A year later, when he returned home, everybody thought he had died. But, once he returned home, and everybody saw him, they cheered for him and congratulated him. He told them all that had happened and showed him the three-claw marked scar that was left on his chest. Soon after, the neighboring villages came to their village to throw him a huge feast. A year later, the king of the kingdom that the resided in, hear the story and rushed over to give him a title for killing the King Bear, and to make him his general. He accepted and said goodbye to his village. He served the king faithfully, and in return the king sent boon after boon to his village, enough money to last them for centuries, if they used it right. But one day, his village was attacked and destroyed, war was incoming, and the king didn't know what to do."

"Oh, my." Said Lissa.

"But one man knew what to do. It was Frederick. He prayed to his goddess and she sent him a fearsome lance, made from the bear's claws. She named the lance, Neverwould Lance, after the forest. She then told him that when the war was won, to return the lance to her. He agreed to the condition and accepted the lance. After that, Frederick rode out alone and vanquished the bandits who attacked his village. He then turned his blade on the invading armies and crushed them. The lance had magical powers that increased his strength and regeneration abilites. One week after the war started, after his village was destroyed, the war was won, and all the bandits in the kingdom he served, were gone. But that wasn't the end. A year after wars, and he came down with an illness that turned into a disease. This disease wiped out the entire kingdom. He was the last to live in that kingdom before his death. He prayed to the goddess about why was this happening, and she answered back, that he should've given back the lance when the war was over, for the lance gave him incredible power, but at the cost of his life. When his life was diminished too greatly, the lance then took the powers from all who was nearby. And so, because he never returned the lance, everybody he loved died. He blamed himself, and soon, he too, died."

"What a sad tale..." Cried Lissa.

"How could one man defeat an entire army all by himself?" Criticized Frederick.

"Well, he wasn't alone. His goddess watched over him and he had his greatest foe as a weapon."

"It was a grand tale." Complimented Chrom.

"Well, we should all probably go to sleep now." I said, trying not to show my pleased face after hearing such praise from the story I just made up. I laid down on the makeshift bed of twigs and leaves, and soon fell asleep.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **And so, my epic tale ended, the epic tale that I definetly did not just make up. Anyway, thank you for reading, and please, have a good day. Oh, and favorite, reveiw, and follow if you enjoyed. Another chapter will be coming up later today maybe, so you better be waiting! PEACE!**


	5. The Rising Dead

**Hello everybody and welcome back to my fanficition about violence, romance, betrayal, death, traumitaization, and most importantly... DEAD PEOPLE! Anyway, let us start this chapter! Oh, and um... I'm kinda embarrassed... I just read chapters one to four and... So many mistakes! Anyway, I'll try not to do that from now on...like, how did I mistake Chrom for Frederick? Seriously... Let's just start... :(**

 **Oh, as I was doing this, I got a new review! Yay! Let me go read it right now...**

 _ **Faresjojor - Good story so far I would find it funny if he got his memoires back and do not pair charles with nowi thats just sick and give charles a woice in his head that is a total a*** is allways funny fares out.**_

 **Kuromaster - Um. Ok. Thanks for liking my story, I appreciate it. As for the memories, maybe it might happen, or maybe it might not. Even after five days of playing this game, now 6, I still havent beaten the game, cause I've been training up all my units. But anyway, why shouldn't I pair charles with nowi? Nowi is my favorite, and besides, in my game, Nowi is a griffon rider doing 50 damage with her steel axe. :P Anyway, are you saying that cause Nowi is 1000, a loli, and a dragon? Or cause she looks like shes 10? Please explain to me why you don't like it, thank you. I also had this same conversation with my friend XD. Either way, I'll have to reconsider. I don't like making my readers mad, but I'll see what I can do, I'll think about my choices and pick somebody that would go well with my character. But... I like the thought of having half-dragon half-human children :P. But what class do you think I should be? That would really help me out :P**

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

It was late at night when Chrom woke up. He felt uneasy about something as he sat up. "...Huh?" He said to himself. He stood up and looked around at the trees around him, trying to peer past them, into the darkness.

Lissa yawned and got up, facing Chrom. "What's wrong, Big Brother?" She said, sounding pretty tired.

"Sorry," Said Chrom, "I didn't mean to wake you, but... Something is amiss..."

"Define "something"."

"I'm not sure... I think I'll have a look around."

"Not alone, you won't! I'm coming too."

"Heh. Thanks, Lissa." Walking through the dark woods, they looked around for what Chrom felt was off.

"It sure is dark... And quiet. Where did the birds go?" Asked Lissa.

"Something is wrong here..." The ground then started to shake, like an earthquake.

"Aaah! Chrom!" Lissa called out, losing her balance a little bit.

"Gods, what- Agh! What is this madness?! Lissa, stay close!" The ground shook even more and then the ground even started to tear itself apart. "Lissa, run!" Chrom called out to her. "I mean it, go!" Lissa then took off running. As she was running, a tree started to fall down towards her, but she didn't notice. Chrom grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a different direction. "Hey, this way!" He pulled her away from the fire and he jumped down off the raised ground. Lissa jumped after him. Soon enough, thy stopped to catch their breathe, being far enough away from the flames and the madness.

"Chrom, what is that?!" Lissa shouted, pointing towards something. Something opened up in midair, causing fire to rise out of the ground. Then, strange beings fell out of the _"_ _portal"_ and fell to the ground. They stood up and their eye's glowed red.

"Lissa, you'd better stand back." Warned Chrom. As one of the creatures neared them, Chrom ran and slashed the side of it. Thinking that it was dead, he dropped his guard. But when it continued to move, Chrom turned around and stabbed his Falchion into it's chest, and knocked it down. It disappeared in a black purplish darkness.

"Ahhh!" Lissa shouted. Chrom looked towards where she was and saw one of the creatures near her. He then started running towards her, but he knew he wouldn't get there in time. Suddenly, someone jumped out of the portal, wearing a mask and ran towards Lissa, reaching her just as the creature brought down its axe on her. The mysterious person blocked the attack and held it there. Chrom stopped running and stared at the person who saved his sister's life.

"Help!" Shouted the mysterious person and Chrom was knocked out of his confusion.

"Right!" He shouted and ran towards them. The masked man knocked the creature away and then slashed it in two, at the same time Chrom did. The creature then vanished in the same way as the other one did. "Quite an entrance." He said to the masked man. "What's your name?"

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

Soon enough, Frederick and Charles arrived to the scene to help. "Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Asked Chrom.

"Frederick! Charles!" Said Lissa, looking extremely scared. Her eyes looked kinda dull as well.

"Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" I asked the three of them.

"No. They're not from Ylissa, I promise you that." Said Chrom.

"No one is injured, then? Thank the gods..."

"Thanks the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be... Hey, where did he go?"

"We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these... things... to the blade. Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy."

"Right." Agreed Chrom.

"Hmm? Are those..." I started.

"Abandoned forts, yes." Answered Frederick.

"I see. Then we should take shelter in them whenever possible. No doubt they will offer distinct advantages in battle." Okay, let's see what to do... There are eight of those creatures, one bowman, four axeman, plus one leader with an axe, so five, and two with swords. So... "Chrom! Go to the fort south of here, Frederick, head towards the one west of us! I'll head slightly north of it. Lissa, stay behind us to provide support!" Okay, let's go!" I started off going slightly northwest. Lissa came forward and stopped before she got in range with the creatures. Frederick rode towards the fort and Chrom went south. "Chrom! There's a creature next to the fort! Take it out!" I yelled to him.

"On it!" Answered back Chrom. When he made it to the fort, he attacked the creature. He slashed at the creature's chest, and the attack connected. The creature was damaged, but acted like it wasn't. It then ran at Chrom and slashed at him with it's axe, but Chrom dodged out of the way. " _A leader must never rest, never surrender, and most of all never stop learning..._ "

The creature soon attacked Chrom and this time, it's axe connected with him. Chrom slashed the creature again, and this time, the creature fell back, dead. A creature then ran towards me and jumped towards me, bringing his sword towards my neck. I managed to twist out of the way, to avoid a fatal blow, but the sword still cut through my shoulder. Using my tome, I blasted the creature with thunder. It fell back, injured, but not really showing it, and prepared to attack again. The other creatures moved forward.

"Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming!... Agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em." Said a mysterious woman, riding a horse. "All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up you-"

"Hold, milady!" A strange man said as he appeared out of nowhere, carrying a bow.

"Muh?" Responded the "lady".

"Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love."

"...The hell are you?!"

"Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are- It's only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strided large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the "arch" in "archer"! My name, dear lady, is Vi-"

"Sorry, Ruffles- no time for this. Onward!"

"W-wait! Virion!... Er, my name. It's Virion. W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!"

"I'm Sully... And I'm a Shepherd."

"Yes, yes. "Sully"! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?"

"Will I what now? Oh wait, I get it... This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face- that's the punch line."

"I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. 'Tis common! So please, don't feel pressured to answer right a-"

"How's THIS for an answer?!" Sully kicked the man named Virion in the face.

"OOF! G-goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they... P-please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, atleast! Mine is a cold, empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose..."

Sully sighed. "Fine... Anything to shut you up... What? Stop staring at me like that!"

"Okay..." I said to myself, dodging aother strike from the creature as I tried to pay attention to the two newcomers to appeared out of nowhere. Their yelling really traveled. Especially when the guy, Virion cried out from that kick. I ducked under another blow from the creature. "But enough of this!" I moved around the creature and entered the fort, but the creature followed. I saw Frederick leaving the fort and charging for the an approaching creature. I turned around and opened my tome. Yellow magic circles appeared around me, generating electricity. "Thunder!" I shouted and lightning pulsed forward, frying the creature to death. It fell down and disappeared into the great beyond.

Frederick stabbed his lance through a different creature, one who wiedled an axe, but it didn't kill it. Somewhere south of me, Virion shot one of the creatures with one of his arrows and Sully charged forward, and stabbed it with her bronze lance. But, even after getting hit by an arrow and a lance, it didn't die. Chrom ran forward and helped the two of them. One slash from his sword, finished the creature.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the creature with the bow approach me from a distance. It pulled back the string and launched an arrow my way. I tried getting out of the way, but the arrow still grazed my arm. I fired off a thunder at the bowman, and it fell down, but it quickly got up. Part of it's arm was burnt away, and it could barely hold it's bow, but it was still alive. Then, a warning from Frederick reached my ears. I turned around and saw another creature running towards me with an axe. I jumped away from its attack and at the same time, I blasted it with electricity. It collapsed to the ground, being mostly burnt from the waist up, dead.

Sully, was being attacked by one with an axe, a bad battle for her lance. It jumped at her and swung its axe at her and connected with her leg. Sully immediately fought through the pain and stabbed it with her lance. Virion, from the cover of darkness, shot an arrow at the creature, making it fall to the ground, as the arrow hit its leg. But it still dragged itself up, not being dead yet. Being attack again, Sully tried to block the next axe blow with her lance, but the pain in her leg spread and she flinched. The axe connected with her shoulder this time. She made her horse jump away and then rode around the creature and stabbed at its back. Her lance went through the creature and it fell down. Getting back up the creature tried turning towards Sully, but Virion's arrow pierced it in the back and it fell down again.

Riding around the creature, Sully slashed it with her lance and this time, the creature died. Virion saw the other creature coming up from behind Sully, so he shot an arrow at it, and it too, died. I ran towards the bowman creature, and taking out my sword, I cut it down. As I did so, I saw the creature's leader approaching Chrom. "Chrom! Behind you!" I called out to him. Chrom immediately turned around and saw the creature coming towards him. He ran towards it and taking out his rapier, he attacked the huge creature.

"Ryarrgh!" The creature called. Chrom blocked its axe and ducked under its fist. He then charged up his attack.

" **I will not fail!** " Said Chrom, to nobody in particular. He jumped upwards, and pulling his sword up above him, he slashed it down at the creature's head, dealing a critical hit. However the creature did not fall. Even with a chunk missing in its head, it still attacked Chrom. It swung it's axe at him, but he easily jumped back, dodging the blow. Frederick started riding towards the creature, but the creature was already starting its next attack. Backing up the creature threw one of its many handaxes at Chrom. Chrom nearly tripped on a root when he tried to dodge the attack, so the axe hit his shoulder.

As Lissa started to heal me, Frederick joined up with Chrom, and together they faced the creature. Chrom ran towards the creature, while Frederick provided support from behind. When Chrom got close to the creature, Frederick rode past him and hit the creature down with his horse. The creature then became distracted, and tried to attack Frederick, but Chrom came up behind it and cut it straight down the middle. The creature fell down in half, and it was dead.

"Nnh... Aaagh..." Gurgled the monster as its eyes stopped glowing. All was silent as the monster was killed. Chrom, stabbed his sword into the ground and leaned on it, exhaustedly.

After we finished up the rest of the creatures, Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, me, and the masked man, all came together for a nice little talk. "It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others." Said Frederick.

"Um, I never got to thank you... for before. So... thank you. You were very brave." Thanked Lissa.

"You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

"You may call me Marth." Said the masked man.

"Really? Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certain;y fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

"I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." Marth then turned around and walked away.

"Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" Called out Lissa to Marth, but he didn't stop.

"Not much for conversation, is he?" I said.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again... But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

"Right." Agreed Chrom. And thus, we all, including Sully and Virion, made our way to the capital.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **Hiya! Thanks for reading. Ugh. Cutscreens are so hard to describe! Not only do I have to describe what is going on, but I also have to write what they're saying! You know how hard that is when you can't pause it? Very hard. Anyway, sorry for any inaccuracies during that cutscene, you know, from when the earthquake happened, and fire, and ground shaking, and portal, etc. Anyway, it started to rain and storm over at where I live at, my internet turned off for a minute, but its back now. Atleast the lights didn't turn off. Anyway, please leave a favorite, follow, and review if you enjoyed, im still waiting for any more suggestions on what my class should be, and PEACE!**


	6. Meeting the Crew

**Hello everybody... Kuromaster here today. Let's see, yesterday I started the first chapter, and now I'm on chapter 6 XD I promise you, I probably won't be putting out 3 chapters a day every day XD that's just too much... for... typing what the characters say, making some stuff up, and writing out the fights... Yeah, I know. I'm "so" busy. "So" much to do. Busy 25 hours a day. 8 days a week. Anyway, I'm getting a better feeling for what class I should be. However! I won't be spoiling what that class will be! I'll be stopping on a certain class... but which one is it? I mean... you can tell me to be 5 class's, but I might stop on the third class. Basically, what I'm trying to say, is that... I'm awesome. Anyway, let's get the 6th chapter roling! Rolling? Rauoling? Rauling? Rouling? We'll be here all day at this rate! Lets go! Roling? raling? rauoling? I think I already said that one...**

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse..." I said, looking at the giant castle. "I've never seen so many people!" We were walking on one of the many streets in Ylisstol. Trying not to bump into anyone, we navigated our way from street to street, heading to the castle.

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest." Said Frederick.

"Well, that's a relief!" Said Lissa, being relieved.

"Look! The exalt has come to see us!" Said a random old villager. He was pointing over to his right, towards where a bunch of soldiers were. In the middle of the group, was a woman who was looked very radiant.

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" I asked them.

"Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn." Answered Frederick.

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this? What about assassins, or anybody of the like?"

"The exalt is a symbol of peace- Ylisse's most prized quality." Started Frederick, sounding like he'd start telling a story. "Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for them."

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her." Continued Chrom. "She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war."

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her." I said. "But..." I mumbled to myself, so nobody could hear me. "Sometimes only war can lead to peace." I looked down at the ground, thinking hard. Something was trying to emerge, a memory, or something. I was on the verge of remembering something important, something that can change the rules of this life. When I was inspecting my body earlier, checking for any signs of old wounds, and the such, I found that my muscles weren't really that big. They seemed... enlarged from what they actually look like, like something was "giving" me power. Something... or someone.

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Interrupted Lissa. I looked back up at her, a bit confused.

"Wait, what?" I said, confused, trying to figure out what that means. "She's your... But wouldn't that make you and Chrom..."

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?" Said Frederick.

"You said you were _shepherds_!" I complained.

"And so we are... in a matter of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep."

"C-Chrom! I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! F-forgive my dreadful manners!" I said, panicing a little.

"Just Chrom is fine. I'm not big on formalites."

"The prince and princess... That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?"

"Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm..."

"Hey. It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?" Chrom asked me.

"What? Me meet exalt Emmeryen? I can do that?"

"Well, yes. You "are" joining the shepherds aren't you?"

"As the tactician, yes. Just... I never thought I could meet the ruler of an entire country."

"Well, I AM also the prince of that country, and since you'll be travelling with me, I don't think Emm'd mind if I introduced you to her."

"Well, in that case... I'll accept your invitation." We then made our way to the castle to meet Emmeryn, the exalt.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick." Said Emmeryn. Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and me, stood infront of the exalt. I was actually meeting her! But... Something in my head is screaming at me... I'm not sure what it is, but I feel like something bad is going to happen to her. I just... Don't remember. "How fared you all?"

"Well- we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." Said Chrom.

"Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

"Forgive me, milord." Said the soldier that stood beside Emmeryn. "My pegasus knights should have intercepted them."

"No, Phila. Your duty is here, with the exalt."

"And besides," giggled Lissa, "we had plently of help!"

"Ah, you speak of your new companion here?" Said Emmeryn.

"This is Charles." Introduced Chrom. "He fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make him a shepherd."

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a dept of gratitute, Charles."

"Not at all, milady! I only did what was right." I said, a bit panicked at being thanked by a person such as this.

"Forgive me, Your Grace," interupted Frederick, "but I must speak. Charles claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself, or even a Plegian spy."

"Frederick!" Warned Chrom.

"Yet you allowed him into the castle, Chrom. Does this man have your trust?"

"Yes. He risked his life for our people. That's good enough for me."

"Well then, Charles... It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well."

"Milady." I said, grateful at her words.

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I hope they remember to mention that from time to time..."

"Indeed." Frederick said. "They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace. Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse." Said Phila.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us."

"Of course." Agreed Chrom.

"I think that's our cue, Charles! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you." She then grabbed my hand and made me run off with her, never considering how being dragged around might feel like.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

"Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison." Said Lissa, explaing where we were. "Go on, make yourself at home." I walked forward, past the entrace and looked around the... incredibly... dull room. It needs more color.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" Said a girl with blonde hair, who ran forward towards Lissa upon seeing her.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!"

"'Oh, hey' yourself! I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you!" Said Maribelle.

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two!... Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue..."

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom?" Asked a pretty musceled man. "I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!"

"Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Vaike, is that it? Hee hee! And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike!... Wait, was that an insult?" Said Teach, AKA, Vaike, realizing that it wasn't exactly a compliment.

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" Asked another girl.

"Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern..." Said Maribelle. "Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training... She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded."

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom."

"Worry? Well, I... He's our captain and our prince- of course I'd worry!"

"So, who's the stranger?" Said Vaike, looking at me.

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike..." Said Lissa, not joking. "But allow me to introduce Charles!" She finished by flinging her hands in the air and shaking them in my direction. "He just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made him our new tactician. You should see ALL the tricks he's got up his sleeve!" She said, throwing her arms out into the air, making me lean back, so she doesn't accidently hit me in the face or head.

"Oh yeah? Can he do this?" * _Buuuuuuuurp_ * A loud burp filled the room as Vaike burped.

"Hahaha..." I laughed, a bit nervously. "I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, _Teach_." I finished with a small grin. "In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances." I gave a small nod to each one of them.

"Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent!" Said Maribelle, recovring from the burp. "Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you, Charles! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph!" She said, turning around and walking away.

"Don't take it to heart, Charles." Said Sumia. "Maribelle warms to people slowly."

"Or burns to quickly!" Joked Lissa. "Hee hee! But yeah, just give her time." From behind us, Chrom finally appeared.

"Ah! Captain!" Said Sumia, as he came to a stop beside me. "You've returned! I was- I mean, we were so-" She ran forward towards Chrom, but then she tripped over nothing. She quickly got up and wiped away the dust from her clothes.

"Sumia! Are you all right?" Worried Chrom. "...Those boots of yours again?" How does boots make you trip... And why won't you replace them if that's the case?

"No! I mean, yes! I mean..." Said Sumia, sighing.

"All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll we marching to Regna Ferox."

"Regna Ferox? What's that?"

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said." Clarified Sumia.

"Warriors are what they are, an we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events..." Said Chrom, trailing off at the end. "Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any-"

"I volunteer!" Cried out Lissa.

"Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!"

"I'll go as well." Said a voice from out of nowhere. "...What? I've been here the whole time!"

"I... I, um..."

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom said, looking at her.

"It's just that... I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way."

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain."

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine."

"Oh, yes! I mean- Yes, sir, I'll do that!"

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

About an hour later, I had my own room, and I was laying down on my bed, completely bored. All my stuff, ahem, sword and tome, were lying right next to me on my bed. I had placed my sword against the small desk right next to my bed and the tome was lying down on the bed, right next to my head. I was staring up at the ceiling, trying to remember something about my past life. Everytime I tried thinking about it, a small pain welled up inside my head, and closed off my past memories. It was as if they were locked away in a chest, and the only way to unlock it, was to meet specific conditions. How did I remember my name? Was it something I could remember by talking to someone? Or something that I would remember if I wait long enough? In any case, I now know my name, but I still don't know who I am. For all I know, I could've been someone evil! I could've been sent to kill Chrom! But, then, how would I have lost my memories? Why would I still know who Chrom was? Something just didn't add up.

I closed my eyes, trying to think about what this all means. I watied five minutes. Then ten. When thirty minutes passed, I gave up and got out of bed. I exited my room and went downstairs to get something to eat. It was getting pretty late and most everybody is either already in bed, or about to go to sleep. I looked around for something to eat, but when I didn't find anything, I went back to my room and went to sleep. "I guess I'll worry about it when it happens." I said closing my eyes and falling asleep.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **Ugh. My eyes hurt. Mainly my left one. Anyway, I "was" going to make this a tad bit longer, but I want to go rest my eyes... by watching youtube. By the end of this my eyes will be in so much pain, but it'd be worth it. Go team Painful Eyes! Joking aside, sorry for this... chapter of dialogue. I mean, I have to get through all this before we can get back to some fighting, but, ya know... stuff. Anyway, Next chapter... Guess what happens? You nailed it! No fighting! Yup, the story shall be twisted a little bit and extra shall be put in! Whahahaha! What will be there? Maybe you should wait til tomorrow when it will be put out on this bloody site. Anyway, my 3ds is red, that is why I am stopping this here. I have a few videos to watch on youtube... so I'll just leave you right there! Please review, favorite, and follow if you enjoyed! If you didn't, then why are you still here? To leave a hate comment? Please do! I'll really enjoy reading your hate comment! It will make me feel much better! Why? Because seeing someone hate on something they chose to do is hilarious. Like, you thought this would be interesting so you read it, then you found it to be stupid so your yelling at me for no reason at all! Instead, you could've left when you started to find it boring, and not continue to read so you can rage at me! Hahahaha! PEACE!**


	7. Seeing the Town, Kinda

**Hello everybody! Just as planned, this chapter... will... be completely with no fighting! Lol. LOL. Anyway, this chapter will not really be... you know... in the story, I guess. It... will be like... what happens when they have time off. something like that! A good time to increase bonds, get stronger, and most importantly, think about upcoming battles. I've been doing some thinking... in the battles latter on, people will be getting attacked quite a bit... in my main save, Frederick usually gets attacked, like, 10 times when it is the enemies turn. No joke. Everybody wants to die, I guess. But anyway, lets start this chapter!**

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

I woke up the next morning pretty tired and cold. Must be because I was lying on the floor, but whatever. Somehow, I rolled off my bed, I guess. I stood up, scratching my back. I looked at my messy bed and my opened thunder tome. "Why are you open? Do you want me to read you _that_ badly?" I took a closer look at the book. The undecipherable words... Those glyphs... They really are undecipherable. Even after using the tome a fair bit, I still could not read it. Wonder why.

Scratching my arm, I made my way to the door and opened it. Walking outside of my room, I could smell a delicious breakfast coming in from the kitchen, wherever _that_ was. Sniffing the air, I made my way through the mansion, from room to room, until I found the source of the smell. Sitting on one of the long tables, was a man in armor, eating up his food, like it was the first time he has ever ate.

"Hey." I said, greeting the man. I figured he was a shepherd, because he was eating here, but I wonder who he was.

"Hey, friend. Are you a new recruit?" He said, through bites.

"Yes. I'm Charles. I was recently named the tactician."

"Hm. I'm Stahl. Nice to meet you." He shook hands with me and then went back to eating like I wasn't even there. He must've loved food.

"Nice to meet you too... Stahl." I turned away from him and looked for my own breakfast.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

After I finished eating, I left the shepherd's barracks and headed into town, looking for something to do, before we head to Regna Ferox. As I was looking at a stand that sold accessories, such as necklaces and rings, someone came up from behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hiya Charles!" Greeted Lissa in her usual chirpy way.

"Good morning Lissa. What are you doing out here?" I asked her.

"I could say the same to you. Anyway, you want me to give you a tour of the city?"

"Hm. No thanks. We'll be leaving pretty soon, so you can save the tour for when we get back."

"Really? Then it's a promise!" Spinning around, she started to walk away, but stopped when I wasn't following. "Come one Charles!" She said, walking back to me and grabbing my arm. She then started to drag me away from the stall and soon enough, I started following her and she let go of my arm.

"So, where are we going?" I asked her.

"Well, I noticed that your sword was getting a bit dull, so we're going to get you a new one!" Declared Lissa, pumping her fist in the air. **(A/N Pumping or bumping, either way, she is punching upwards with her fist and bending her elbow then letting her hand fall back down to her side. You know what I mean. I think.)**

"What? You don't have to do that for me. I mean..."

"Don't you worry! Consider it a welcoming gift for joining the shepherds!"

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"Good! Now come on! There's a weapon shop down that way!" Once again, she grabbed my arm and made me run. When we made it to the shop, she finally let go of my arm and opened the door into the shop. Stepping in, I looked at all the weapons and armor stacked against the walls and on stands.

"Wow. There are so many different kinds of swords, lances, axes, bows, and even armor in here!"

"Heh heh!" Laughed Lissa. "There are quite a bit, but there are no tomes."

"Well, then that means that there is a magic shop somewhere, right?"

"Yup. It's actually next doors."

"I should probably go there aswell... Do they also sell historical texts? Books? Anything besides tomes?"

"Hmm..." Thought Lissa, putting a finger on her cheek. "I think they have staves and maybe histoical texts. I've only been there a few times myself." She scratched the back of her head at not being able to help that much.

"Really? That's awesome. I would love to read some of those texts..."

"Oh really? Then here..." She pulled out a small bag. When she gave it to me, it was actually quite heavy.

"How much is in here?" I asked her.

"5,000 gold."

"What? Why?" How does 5,000 gold fit in such a little pouch... Well, it's not really _that_ little, but still...

"Consider this another welcoming present. Anyway, buy yourself a sword that you like, I'm gonna go stop by somewhere, so spend all the time you want here!" She then hurried out of the shop and ran to where ever she had to go.

"Why is she in such a hurry...?" I asked myself. Well, no matter. I might as well buy a new sword. "Hey, what kind of swords do you sell?" I asked the shop keep.

"Bronze, mostly, sir. I also have iron in stock, but it's in the back."

"Hm. Then I'll go with the bronze."

"Thank you sir." I gave him the appropriate amount of gold in return for the sword and left the shop. I strapped the sword around my back and walked through town, hoping to either run into Lissa again, or find something to do.

As I was walking around, I spied something out of the corner of my eye and I turned my head to look at it, still walking. The shape stated to move and when it came into the light, I saw that it was a cat. I sighed and looked back forward, but not before I bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I was not watching where I was going. Please excuse me." I said. I tried to walk around the person I bumped into, but he stopped me.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He said, swinging his arm infront of me. "How dare you bump into meh and act like it woul' be all right if you jus' apologised!" He was quite tall, and was bald. He wore some armor and he had a sword at his side.

"Well, I truly am sorry good sir. Pleae forgive me." I bowed my head to him, hoping he'd have a change of heart and would let me go in peace.

"I'm sorry I cannot do that. Give me everyting in that pouch. If you do that, I might jus' forgiv' you..."

"Everything? But... I..." I was unsure of what to do. What would somebody in the shepherds do? What would Chrom do? Well, he'd settle it with a fight, but I don't know. Should I fight? Run? Give him the money?

"You eejit!" He then lifted his fist up into the air and swung it down on my head. Before the blow landed, I quickly spun out of the way of the blow and, still spinning, I raised my leg and kicked him in the side of the head. He staggered away with a hand on his head, but he stayed standing. "Why you!" Pulling out his sword, he prepared to really fight me. Fearing that my amazing hand-to-hand combat would fail when faced with a sword, I drew my new sword and got ready to fight.

He started to circle around me, but I remained calm. I kept an eye on it. When he was directly behind me, I heard him start running towards me, so I waited until he was close enough. When I heard his foot steps stop, I spun around, lifting my blade up to block whatever attack was coming. I wasn't exactly prepared for what he did. He jumped up into the air and swung his sword down on me. I managed to block the attack, but the force and weight of himself pushed me back, dropping to a knee. He started to grin at the ease of how he pushed me down, but when I started pushing back, he stopped grinning. He tried pushing me down more, but I continued to get up, pushing back with my sword with all my strength. Sensing that he'd lose the battle of strength, he lifted his leg and kneed me in the gut. I bent down a little bit, and backed away, letting the sword drop and nearly touch the ground. He stood up straight and grinned down at me.

I looked at him a bit pissed. If I had brought my tome, I would fry him right about now! He started walking towards me, getting ready to strike. I got through the pain and lifted my sword, getting into a stance. When he suddenly ran at me, I watched his sword wrist. When he started to twist it, I ducked down and moved out of his way. He slashed empty air, with a diagonal strike. From beside him, I stood back up and hit his head with the pommel of my sword. He fell forward and hit the ground. I turned around to see if he was knocked out, but he wasn't. He was grabbing his head with his left hand, while his right, still clutched the sword. He started to stand up, but he lost his balance a little bit. When he finally managed to stand back up, he turned around and faced me, with a very angry face.

"I'm gonna get you!" He said, angrily.

"No your not." A familiar voice cut in.

"Huh? Who're you?" He turned towards the sound and met Chrom's fist. He fell down to the ground, unconcious.

"Someone told me that someone got into a fight, but I never expected it was you, Charles!" Said Chrom as he walked over to me.

"Well, he kinda started it. I apologised, but he insisted on fighting. So really, I had no choice." I said, defending myself.

"Well, either way, atleast your okay."

"Thanks Chrom."

"Well, let's get going. You should go get your stuff. We'll be departing soon."

"Okay." I said, running back to the mansion to fetch my old sword and tome.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **Kuromaster here, once again. Thank you for reading. I swear, ill get better at this! For any of you who didn't like this chapter that much, I shall be sharing with you some news, concerning this! I will be donating money to the cause of getting my friend a copy of this game! Don't worry: he'll be paying me back for the $40 i will be giving him, eventually! Anyway, after he gets the game, when I finish my main, which I should probably do sometime soon... we will be doing those special missions, those missions that you need another played to do. Yeah, those. I will finally be able to do them! And when we do... I might have him help me out. We'll be probably play at the library or his house, maybe mine, so, ill tell him my plans! And what are my plans? Of course, to write down what happens in this and make it into a story! Special chapters. Which, probably will not come out until I finish the main series! LOL. So, basically, you'll never get to read those until, like, 400,000,000 chapters has passed! WHAHAHAHAHA! youll be waiting forever and ever and ever, just so you can see my friend's character! I think that is what happens in a special chapter...right? You use the characters you make...right? Please tell me i am not wrong. Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow if you enjoyed. PEACE!**

 **P.S. Looking at the time... it is... actually, it is 12:00 A.m.! Wow. Well, PEACE!**


	8. Risen and Dreams

**Hi guys and gals. I'd like to apologise about something... Yeah, since my 3ds was red, I was hurring through the 6th chapter, and when... well, lets just say, I skipped a little bit of the story, like when Chrom was saying that it was time to go, which was where you actually meet stahl. And so, I shall start with the fight! The Northroad Chapter 2... Shepherds, versus risen! Who will win? Lol, im giving too much away XD**

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

"Gods, have the Risen spread this far?" Said Chrom, with a hateful expression.

"'Risen?'" I asked him.

"We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one." Explained Frederick.

"Everyone, remember what we're up against!" Chrom called out to the Shepherds.

"Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their..." Said Vaike. He reached for his axe, but his hand only groped air. "Wait... My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!"

"Vaike, this is no time for jokes..." Sighed Chrom.

"I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere..."

"Keep to the rear, then! The battle is nigh!"

Okay, let's look ahead at the approaching Risen. I spy a total of 14, counting the Risen Chief as well. Three have swords, 6 lances, and the rest have axes. No bows. Only the Risen Chief has a long range weapon, a hand axe. We have two lances, three swords, one axe, a tome, and a healer. Uh, of course the axer user doesn't have his axe...

"A-anyway, Vaike, stay in the back with Lissa. Frederick, I want you to charge ahead and take out the nearest Risen with a sword. Virion, go with Sully and go forward to right a few steps. Chrom, I want you next to them. Stahl, I want you with me! We're going to form a kind of barricade to block the Risen's route to the back so Vaike can find his axe and so Lissa can be protected from any kind of attack! Let's go!" I yelled out to the team.

"You heard him!" Called out Chrom. "Let's get into position!"

"Right!" Cried out Sully.

"Of course." Said Virion.

"Ok, sure." Stahl said lazily.

"Teach is on the job!" Said Vaike, looking left and right for his axe so he can join the fray as soon as possible.

"Yes sir." Said Frederick, preparing to ride down a Risen.

"Got it!" Said Lissa.

And with that, Frederick rode forward and easily destroyed the Mercenary Risen. Stahl rode by me and followed me to our position. Virion met up with Sully next to us and Chrom was on the other side of them. Lissa moved to the right and up a little bit, and Vaike moved around, looking for his axe.

A barbarian Risen approached me and Stahl. He swung his axe at me and I ducked under the blow. Stahl rode by and slashed his sword at him, but the Risen blocked the swing. The Risen then went back on the offensive and swung his axe bak at me and it met my arm. I immediately pushed him away with a kick and jumped forward, cutting his left arm off. Over to my left, where Frederick is at, a Risen wielding a lance charged him, but Frederick easily dodged the attack and gave a counter attack of his own, killing the Risen in the process. At Chrom, a Risen attacked him with a lance. Him and Sully fought the Risen off, with Chrom earning a slight graze on his arm and the Risen losing a chunk from its shoulder.

From behind us, a female voice started to talk. "Hmm? Is that an axe? Why yes it is... Perhaps someone mislaid it?"

"Miriel!" Chrom called out to her, ducking under a stab from a lance. "Get that axe to Vaike!"

"I guess I'll have to." Miriel said. She ran forward to where Vaike was and tossed him his axe. At the same time, she opened up a book, a fire tome, and red magic circles appeared around her, with fire swirling around them. She then blasted the Risen infront of me with flames. Seeing the opportunity, I ran forward and cut down the Risen with a heavy blow to its head. He fell down in a spin and died.

"Whoa! My axe!" Cried Vaike.

"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know."

"Thanks, Miriel!... Er, for the axe, anyway."

"Beware! Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands... permanently."

"Atleast then you won't lose it Vaike!" I called back. I looked back towards the Risen and stopped smiling. Four Risen are near us. One is in range to get to Lissa, but it's injured from when it attacked Chrom. Three lances, one axe, huh? "Frederick, get the lance wielder in the back! Sully and Virion, attack the nearest Risen. Chrom will assist you! Vaike, I want you to go forward and attack the other Risen with the spear! I'll go with you. Lissa, just in case, I want you to move more to the right!"

With my commands issued out, Frederick made the first move. He rode towards the Risen I specified and rode towards it with his lance leveled with its head. When he got close, he pulled it back and stabbed it forward. The Risen's head left it's body, and needless to say, it died aswell. Sully rode towards the Risen that attacked Chrom and speared the Risen in the side. Virion fired off an arrow, but the Risen swiped at it with its lance, cutting it in half. It then jumped at Sully and stabbed its lance into her side.

"Agh!" Sully shouted out, at the sudden pain. Chrom ran forward and knocked the Risen loose and stabbed his falchion into its back. The Risen disappeared in its usual dark purplish smoke of death. Vaike ran past Chrom and jumped towords the last Risen with a lance, that was near us. He spun around in midair and swung his axe at its neck. Unfortunately, his axe missed the neck and instead hit the Risen's shoulder. It still did quite a bit of damage, but it didn't kill it. It replied in kind and jumped towards him, but didn't spin. It stabbed the lance down towards Vaike, but he hit it away with his axe. The Risen then spun the lance around and slashed at his chest, but he jumped back and was only grazed slightly. I opened my tome and yellow magic circles appeared around me. I charged up my attack and took aim. When I was sure I would hit, I shot forth my lightning spell and shocked the Risen. The Risen spun around, dropping its lance, and died.

Seeing how much damage was done to Sully, I called out to Lissa. "Lissa, head towards Sully and heal her! After that, start healing everyone else!"

"On it!" Lissa ran towards Sully, who had a hand clutched to her side. Lissa then began to heal Sully's wound with her staff. The last Risen, the one with the axe, ran towards Vaike, probably to see who the best axe wielder was, or something. The Risen went slowly at Vaike and swung its axe at him, but Vaike dodged out of the way, preparing to attack the Risen, but the Risen wasn't done. It then jumped upwards and brought the axe down on Vaike's shoulder. The axe dug in quite deeply, but Vaike shrugged the attack off and launched into his own attack. He hit the Risen away with his good shoulder and jumped forward, slashing his axe through the Risen's chest. I opened up my tome and shot lightning at the Risen. The Risen was knocked back and killed by our two attacks.

"Thanks!" Thanked Vaike. Lissa ran forward towards Vaike and healed his wounds. After that, she healed Chrom and my wounds as well.

"Thank you Lissa. Okay guys." I said, getting all of their attention. "There are two forts next to the bridge. I say, we go there and rest up a little bit. I'll devise up a plan to get rid of the rest of the Risen, who are past the bridge, so I want all of you to finish resting up in one hour! If your injured, either from the last Risen attack, by tripping, or perhaps from a mosquitoe, see Lissa. She'll heal up your wounds. Chrom, Do you have a map of the terrain of this area?" I asked the captain of the Shepherds.

"Um, yes. Yes I do."

"Good. Let me borrow it. I'll devise up the best strategy to put the terrain to good use. Are there anything else we should address?" I asked everyone. Nobody said anything so I nodded and turned around towards one of the forts. "Since our group is small, we'll only need one fort. So, we'll rest up in that one."

"Why that one?" Asked Chrom.

"'Cause, it's closer to us."

"Ah, good point."

"Now let's go!" We all rode, ran, our walked forward towards the fort for our rest.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

"So, what's the plan?" Asked Chrom.

"Well, I was thinking that someone on a horse could lead the Risen to the forest. Then, they would lead them around in the forest until I give the signal. When the signal is given, they'll ride out of the forest. Hopefully, the Risen won't give chase, but they'll probably do so. Either way, I'll give the signal at the last second, so even if they do give chase, it will be too late for them." I told Chrom, pointing towards the forest that they will go to.

"And what is the signal? And what will you do?"

"The signal will be an explosion: A shot from Miriel's fire tome and my thunder tome up in the sky, it should make a quite loud bang, don't you think? As for the plan, I found some barrels of oil lying around in the fort. I sent Sully, Frederick, and Stahl over to the other fort, to see if there were any more oil barrels and if so, to bring them over here. They came back with 10 more barrels."

"So what will you be doing with the barrels?"

"I was planning to do this at night. It will be possible, since the sun is starting to go down. Not much longer until it is night, probably a few hours at most. While someone is leading the Risen through the forest, my plan was to have someone spreading oil throughout the forest. When I give the signal, it will be when the oil is used up. Then, I'll generate a small spark and the entire forest will go up in flames. This way, we can defeat the Risen without wasting our weapons."

"What about the forest?" Asked Chrom.

"We won't burn the _entire_ thing of course. We'll stop the oiling of it at some point and we'll bring over lots of buckets and barrels full of water that we'll use to make sure the fire doesn't get too crazy. It will be up to the ' _bait_ ' to make sure none of the Risen goes for the person who will be filling the forest with oil, and whoever is making sure the fire that results doesn't get too crazy." I gave out a large yawn. "So, what do you think of my plan?" I asked Chrom.

"Hm." He placed a hand on his chin and thought about it. "You're the tactician. You must know what you're doing, right?"

"Of course. This strategy was used around one thousand years ago and it succeeded, only the resulting fire was much larger and an entire army was destroyed, not a couple of Risen."

"Okay then. I'll go tell the others. I want you to get some rest."

"What? It's my strategy, I want to see how it goes!" I complained.

"No. You're too tired. Get some rest in the fort like you told everybody else. We'll take care of things and let you know how it went."

"Fine. But if you fail, just remember that it will be YOUR fault."

"What?" I turned around and walked away, heading to a spare room for some shut eye.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

I felt like I was floating around in a void of infinite space. No matter which direction I looked, the space I was in stretched in every direction. There was no light, no object, no nothing. Only darkness and myself. I looked upwards. And saw myself reflected. Putting my hand forward, I touched the reflection. The reflection moved the same way I moved, but when I touched it, ripples formed. "Is this... water?" I asked myself, but no voice was formed from my lips moving, from my vocal cords scratching out the words. "What is this place..."

' _This is your mind_.' A voice answered back, but in the same way I talked. There was no voice. It was just like, the words entered my mind. My mind?

"What are you? My concious?" I asked the voice.

' _I am nothing. I am everything. I am not you. I am you_.'

"Riddles? That doesn't sound like me..."

' _Like I said, I am NOT you_.'

"But you also said you were..." I mumbled to myself.

The voice, er, me, uh, the hm... whatever sighed. ' _That doesn't matter_.'

"So... What should I call you?" I asked the whatever it was.

' _Just call me Haze_.' A shape started to form infront of me. It looked just like me, except the eyes glowed red and its hair and skin was completely black. ' _You could say, that I am your shadow. Your dark part. Your light part. Your-_ '

"Are you just going to keep contradicting yourself, Haze?" I asked Haze, who sighed again.

' _If I could hit you, I would. Well, I '_ could _' hit you, but I would aslo feel the same pain that you would feel. Plus it might wake you up_.'

"I see. So I'm dreaming right now?"

' _Of course you blathering idiot! Where else did you think you were? That little field you woke up in? That castle, the fort, the forest? Did you think that this was an actual place? That you stumbled into the wrong part of the woods and now you've gone crazy, talking to your shadow_?'

"Well, yes. Yes I did. I have gone _so_ crazy right now." I said, rolling my eyes at the sarcasm.

' _..._ ' I heard another sigh. ' _Well, whatever. I don't care what you think anyway. Let me tell you what is happening right now. Your friends have started your little boring plan. The forest is on fire, but the fire is being controlled. All the Risen are dying, except the Risen Chief who never entered the forest. Frederick was sent out to be the bait and he was injured in his arm, so Lissa deary is healing his arm, while the remaining three, Chrom, Stahl, and Vaike attack the Chief. Stahl was injured gravely, but he'll live. Vaike's axe broke from him missing the chief and hitting a particulary large rock. Chrom is finishing off the weakended Chief right now, in fact. Oh, and Miriel is guarding the fort that you're in._ '

"Hm. Thanks. Atleast my plan worked."

' _Right. Oh, and, before I forget, anarmy of twenty Risen is coming from the south to kill you and your friends_.'

"What!? Then wake me up! I have to warn them!"

' _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fool'd ya!_ '

"..."

' _What? Can't handle a little joke_?'

"Whatever. Can I wake up now?"

' _No. I wanted to tell you something '_ really _' important_.'

"Then tell me so I can wake up."

' _Sure, sure. Ever wondered about your past life?_ '

"Um, well, actually-" I started, but was interrupted.

' _Good! Well, I'd like to tell you that_ **NAGA** _sent you out on a really important mission. When that mission was finished, Naga threw you away! She basically used you for her own benefit! After she tossed you aside, she erased your memories so you couldn't rise up against you! And she conveniently made sure that you were found by Chrom so she could use you again in the near future!_ '

"What... Why would she use me? Is she using Chrom too?" I was getting pretty pissed off. The surroundings even changed, from the emotionless black, to a dark red.

' _No. She needs Chrom. She wouldn't use someone she actually needs, or likes for that matter! You? She hated you! So she used you until you were dry then tossed you away, planning to use you to help Chrom! Which would make you stronger and so she could use you once again!_ '

"But then, wouldn't she be using Chrom to make me stronger?"

' _No, because you're '_ helping _' Chrom. She is making sure that there is one more target around Chrom, to further his life! Now, you'll be waking up soon, so be sure to remember all that I have said! Oh, and don't tell anybody about this! I don't care if you ask about who Naga is, but don't say too much! Oh, and no matter what anybody says... Naga is the true evil one! Not... Grima!_ '

Suddenly, everything around me started to rush towards me and I was enveloped my everything and nothing. I woke up in a cold sweat in the room I went to sleep in. After taking several breathes, I forced myself to get out of bed and to dress. "I have to find out about Naga... and Grima." I decided.

Back in the alternate dimension, where I was really at, not my mind, Grima confronted Haze.

" **Is it done**?" The fell dragon asked the shadowy human.

"Yes, my lord. The human that could kill you is now being swayed to join you. As long as we make sure that he thinks we're the good guys, he will eventually join us. I will join him as planned and continue to persuade him."

" **Good. Make sure you help him along the way. If the only thing you do for him, is to say that Naga is evil and that I am good, then he would get suspicious**."

"Yes my lord. I'll be going now." Haze then disappeared in black flames.

" **...And once the remaining resistance is crushed, I'll see to it personally that Haze is killed. I don't like him. He reminds me too much of myself. He could be plotting behind his back... But no matter. I'll use him until he's used up and then I will destroy the world... Whahahahahahaa!** "

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **Hey guys! Like the new plot? Lol. Will Charles fall to evil and join the fell dragon, Grima? Or will he remain where he should, and be good? Well, I know that in the future, at the beginning of the game, Grima takes over Avator's body and kills Chrom, so, let's say that still happens! Cause it does. Anyway, Let's see... Lucina goes back in time, Grima follows, so he looks exactly like me only he lost most of his power. Well, I'm sure you all know the story and how it ends and all that. So I'm done explaing. I'm just making this more interesting! Dont hate me. Please favorite, follow, and review if you enjoyed my new storyline and all that... Charles out! I... mean... Kuromaster out! Wait, no. PEACE!**


	9. To Take A Fortress, Part 1

**Hey guys, Kuromaster here and all that! Sorry that I couldn't upload this yesterday :( I was busy. Anyway, if the last chapter's ending was kinda confusing, don't think too hard on it; It doesn't really matter and I probably won't explain the theory of alternate reality/ dimentional planes of existance, but it's something, I guess. Well, right now, Charles's mind is a bit... screwy? Is that the right word? Basically, he doesn't really know who is right or wrong, because of what he's been told. So now he must undercover the truth for himself! Anyway, let's start before I give away how this story actually ends, which you never would've gotten from anything I just said :P**

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

I walked out of my borrowed room in the fort, with my head slightly down and my mouth slightly open. I walked through the empty hallway, without any kind of goal. Stopping infront of a candle, I looked down at my shadow. Was my dream real? Or was it just that, a dream? Either way, I want to find out about Naga and Grima. Are they real? Are were they made up? I'll find out soon enough. I continued my aimless walk through the fort, until I came to a set of two doors at the end of a hall. I pushed open the door, revealing a library.

"A library, huh?" I said, closing the door behind me. I felt drained. Like all of my energy was disappearing. I walked around the book shelves and glanced at each book I past, looking for a clue. After skipping nearly every book in the library, I found the one I was, more or less, looking for. I pulled out the book and read the title. "Naga the Divine Dragon and Grima the Fell Dragon: The Collection." I opened the book and skimmed through it, reading anything that I felt was important.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

"Is anybody hurt?" Called Chrom, holding his bleeding arm. Lissa wasn't over here yet, so the best course of action would be to find where everybody was injured and use some vulneraires.

"'Ol Teach is fine." Said Vaike.

"I'll live, if I have food." Said Stahl.

"Good. I think I see Lissa coming towards us. Come on you two."

"Right." They both said at the same time.

After Lissa healed Chrom and Stahl, they headed back to where everyone else was and then back to the fort to wake up Charles. Upon arriving at the fort, they found Miriel, who was reading a book. "Did Charles wake up yet?" Chrom asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Miriel said, still reading her book.

"Then I'll go get him. The rest of you, prepare to move out. Chrom went inside the fort and started searching for Charles.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

After an hour of looking, Chrom finally found Charles exiting a room that looked like the library. There was dark circles under his eyes. Running to him, Chrom steadied Charles, who looked like he was about to fall over, by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out. Did you get any sleep?"

"Sleep?" I asked. "Yeah, I got some. But... something came to mind and wouldn't go away, so I was just researching a few things."

"Oh, really?" Said Chrom worridely. "You should've stayed in bed. Whatever you researched could have been left to later, if you asked, we could've stayed here longer so you can gather the books you'd need before continuing our march. Now, what were you looking into?"

"Do you know about Naga?" I asked him, appearing to change the subject.

"Do I know about Naga the Divine Dragon? Yes I do. She and the first exalt defeated the Fell Dragon Grima, one thousand years ago. Thanks to them, Ylisse was saved from destruction as well as the whole world."

"Hm. So... Naga is good?"

"Of course Naga is good! Would someone evil save the world from destruction?"

"I guess not..." I mumbled, looking slightly away from Chrom. "Well, let's start our march. I'll sleep on the way to our next destination, if it'd make you feel better."

"Right. Then, let's go."

Chrom turned around and started walking away, heading back outside where everyone else is, probably. ' _He's lying you know..._ ' Said a voice from within my head. That must be Haze, I thought to myself. For now, I guess I'll ignore him, until... I started walking forward, following Chrom to where the other Shepherds are.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

Traveling further north, we soon closed in on our destination. Though it was extremely cold, and I kept shivering, we managed to march onward, without stop.

"Brrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!" Cried Lissa, who could no longer take the cold.

"Hahah. Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind." Said Frederick, trying not to laugh.

Looking ahead, I saw a fortress rising up out of the trees. "So this is the fortress?" I asked Chrom.

"Yes, the Longfort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox."

"The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners. Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility." Informed Frederick. "This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy."

"Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best. Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse."

A messenger came over to Frederick and whispered something into his ear and soon departed. Frederick rode closer to Chrom to inform him of what the messenger said. "Trouble in the wind, milord: the Feroxi Guard are mobilizing."

"What?! Why?"

"Who can say? But they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice. We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe. Perhaps we ought pool our supplies and select which Shepherds to deploy? Loath as I am to trust him, Charles might offer some valuable insight in this..."

"Indeed, he IS our tactician, after all. So, Charles? What do you suggest?" Chrom asked me.

"Hm. Well, let's see. Right now, we have with us, you, me, Frederick, Lissa, Virion, Sully, Stahl, Miriel, and Vaike. Looking at all the units, we'll definetly need some more magic. So, so far, we'll send in, Chrom, me, Frederick, Lissa, and Miriel. We'll also need some fast units so we can cross the battle field a lot quicker. So, we'll send in Sully and Stahl. We'll also need someone with long range attacks. We'd send Vaike, but we don't have any hand axes, so we'll need Virion to come in and help us. We'll have Vaike be ready in case we need backup, so make sure he is ready. His skill with the axe would be helpful in this fight, but I believe my strategy would still work. Besides, he's more experienced than some of our members, if we keep using him, then the rest of us won't improve as much as possible. As for strategy, since there are two ways we can go, we'll split up into two teams: Stahl, Sully, Virion, Miriel, and me will go to the right. Chrom, and Frederick will take left. Lissa should stay more in the middle, so she can heal either side. After we take care of those two sides, we'll meet up in the middle so Lissa can heal our wounds and then we'll split off into another team to go up the fortress. I'll pick the members of each team after we take the bottom area. Is that good enough, Chrom?"

Chrom mentally went over everything I said a few times, but he looked like he had a question. "Hm. Why do only Frederick and me go left?" He asked me.

"Frederick is pretty powerful, but you're also pretty skilled. We don't really need to send more people over there with the two of you. Don't be worry. If it looked like you'd be more evenly matched, I would've sent another with you."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I'll send word to the Shepherds, so get ready for combat!"

"Aye aye, captain." Chrom ran off to tell the others what our plan was. I felt a presense behind me, so I turned around quickly, putting my hand on my sword. However, no one was there. When I dropped my hand from my sword, something started to form.

' _Hello, hello, and hello_!' Greeted a disturbing voice. The voice came from a man covered in shadows. ' _As you may of guessed already, I am Haze. About my appearance, I was cursed a few years back, but underneath this shadowy essence, I am still a man of flesh and blood. Mostly. Gwhahahahaa_!'

"What do you want?" I asked, unsmiling.

' _I come bearing great news! Do you want to hear it_?' The shadow asked me, with a cock of its head.

"Sorry, I don't really care. But answer me this, how did you appear here?"

' _Hm. Well, you can say that I can travel across the shadows. Given my appearance, you can probably understand how I can do this_.'

"Well, since your covered in shadowy-like mist, I can guess that you have the power to completely move into the shadows, the power to "be" the shadows."

' _Hahaha! Half right, but close enough! Boy, I "_ am _" the shadows! Look at your shadow_!' Without wanting to, I moved my head and looked at my shadow. The shadow then started to move around, lifting its arms and doing squats.

"What the-?" I said, shocked.

' _Not only can I move into the shadows, but I can control any shadow freely! Of course, one good attack could potentially kill me, because this technique is actually harder than it looks. Like I said before, this is a curse. Do you honestly think I was born this way_?'

"Well, uh, no." I said, wanting to get away from him as fast as possible.

Reading my mind, it looked like he nodded in understanding. ' _Very well. I shall leave. But I will remind you once more: Naga is the evil one in this world! Just remember that. Bahahaahahahahahaha_!' The shadowy figure then started to spin around in circles, becoming smaller and smaller, until it completely disappeared into thin air.

"That is one creepy guy... Is he even human anymore?" Well, no matter. I have a battle to get to. Atleast then I can stop thinking about who is right: A shadow, or Chrom.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **Sorry if this was too short, I'm a bit busy right now. I have quite a bit of stuff to do tomorrow, so I'll have to stop here for now! Again, sorry that I couldn't update yesterday, I was busy! But anyway, stuff starts to develop. Will Charles go evil or stay good? I don't care right now, so I might just leave it all to flipping a coin! Just kidding! Like I'd leave something so important to a coin! Or would I? Anyway, please favorite, follow, or review, if you enjoyed. In fact, please review. I want your guys input into this. I want to know what you think of this series so far. Oh, and if your all like, it started good, but now its bad, trust me on this: You haven't seen anything yet. I'm planning a WHOLE bunch of stuff that'll really surprise you! Can't wait til we get there... WHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Anyway, please review and PEACE!**

 **P.S. Who do you think Charles should end up with? I just want to know your opinion. I may not even go with any girl you guys suggest XD As you guys, may or may not know, I havent been playing Awakening for very long. I'm not big on the skills yet, I dont know all of them, only the one I aquired so far, but for the more experienced players, what the bloody hell is galeforce? Galewind? Whatever. I've been hearing SO many people say, from different fanfics, to youtube, to everywhere related to fire emblem, to get galeforce. So, what is it? Who can get it? What class gets it? Please help me. Or I could look it up... But Im lazy! Anyway, this is the real PEACE!**


	10. To Take A Fortress, Part 2

_PeanutExpert - Hello! I just wanted to inform you that you have created a lovely story so far and am greatly anticipating the direction you'll take with it. Also, gale force is a skill awarded to level 15 dark fliers (a class upgrade from a Pegasus knight) that allows them, once per turn, to move and/or attack again._  
 _Also, sorry if this is a little late, but I recommend that you potentially reclass Charles later into a thief which would allow you access to lock touch and lethality f you were to persue becoming an a seperate note, I believe you should maybe pursue a relationship with Miriel perhaps due to her magic proficiency? However, I respect if you don't choose her, the other readers have good input I'm sure! Keep on being awesome._

 **Kuromaster - Looking at your account, I can easily tell that you either just created this account, or you never really found a good story to favorite. Or maybe you created it then completely forgot about it. Either way, I was the FIRST story you favorited AND the first author you favorited. I don't know if you're following other awesome stories, or other authors, but I was still the first you actually FAVORITED. This really makes me feel good! Thank you a lot for what you said about how this is a lovely story and all that. Thank you for telling me what gale force was and the level and class to get it. Thank you for your recommendation for who to pair Charles up with and what class to go to. Unfortunately, I really like Gaius, so I might leave all the thievery to him, but I might just make him a thief to get lethality. I'll flip a coin later. Anyway, you can be sure that this story will be getting awesome, or atleast kinda better than the actual awakening story. Thank you one more time for answering my question and your opinion about this story.**

 **Anyway, I said thank you so many times now, that I think the word lost some of its meaning XD. At the end of each chapter, I will leave something that is the same with my character and myself. I will also be leaving my friend code so you can friend me. I just really want to see what kind of characters other people have created XD. Anyway, I'm not really that big on multiplayer stuff, so I'm not sure if giving my friend code and adding any of you will actually do anything, but it's worth a try. Anyway, let us just start the chapter!**

 **Sorry that I haven't uploaded in some time. I meant to upload this yesterday, but I couldn't for reasons I'll never say.**

 **Okay, seriously. Just actually finished watching an anime, and then I get a review, so now I must add ANOTHER one right here! Damn. Seriously people, let me finish writing this!**

 _Guest - I enjoy the fact that you've added to the stroy, anyway, to my opinions, of what you should do class-wise or partner-wise for Charles. (Note that I'm not saying the best things for being powerful, just what I think is fun.) For Charles, I'd say go sorcerer then dark night (Dark night has sword and magic, so Charles doesn't have to suddenly forget how to use one or the other) also with the whole 'will he go evil' or not thing, you could make it fit in plotwise, perhaps? Also,_ **NEVER SAY 'NO' TO NOWI.**

 _P.S. Please make Gaius endlessly awesome_

 **Kuromaster - AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HAHAHAHAHAHA...HAHAHA...HAHA...HA...Man I like you. XD. Okay, lets go over what you've said. Thanks to enjoying what i've added to the story so far. As for class, in my main game, my character is a dark knight, so I know what they can do. It would go with the 'will he go evil' thing, but I first have to get to level 10, like, 2 times to be a dark knight, i think... I can't remember, and besides you said to go sorcerer first, so whatever. And, also, NEVER SAY NO TO NOWI. I love you for that. Nowi is my favorite XD. But anyway, my friend threatened to call the police for me marrying a 1000 year old dragon girl that looks like she's 10 on my main game, so, I probably won't marry her again... in this fanfic. I'll probably make a new game just to marry her again XD. Anyway... As for Gaius... Let me tell you something. Gaius. Lon'qu. Donnel. They are my favorite males in the game. THEY ARE MY BOYS! Anyway, so yeah, Gais, lon'qu, and Donnel will always be awesome. Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever.**

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **CHAPTER 10 - To Take A Fortress, Part Two**

 _P.S. I will now include what the chapter is called in the actual chapter._

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

"Halt! Who goes there?!" Yelled out the enemy comander, when we finished getting into place.

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" Yelled back Chrom.

"Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!"

"Hold, milady! We are not your enemy!" Yelled Frederick. "Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest."

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!"

"B-brigand? Now see here-"

"You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell such impostors where they stand."

"How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!"

"Ha! Yes, indeed- and I'm the queen of Valm! **(A/N Oh, the irony in that!)** "You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes? Mmm... Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!"

"Rgh... Emmeryn won't like this at all..." Said Chrom, distraught. "Please. good lady! If you'd just listen-"

"I've heard quite enough! Attack!"

Suddeny, four knights threw four javelins down upon Chrom, who threw his arm infront of him, trying to shield himself from the deadly attack. Before the javelins impaled Chrom, a blur sped past him, making him disappear and the javelins to safely hit the ground. Up into the sky, Chrom went, riding on the back of a pegasus! And not only that, it was the same pegasus that Sumia calmed down!

Without turning around, Sumia spoke to Chrom. "Better hold on tight! Could get bumpy."

"Uh... right." Chrom said, a bit nervous to be so high up into the air.

Turning around, Sumia flashed him a smile. "You'll be fine." She promised.

Seeing the knights prepare to throw another volley of javelins, Chrom went on alert, pulling out his sword, Falchion. "Sumia!"

"Right!" She then turned the pegasus around and landed back down where we were, avoiding the range of the javelins. When the pegasus landed on the ground, Sumia turned back to Chrom. "Oh, Captain, I'm so relieved I made it in time."

"That goes double for me, Sumia! And this- is this the same ornery pegasus we met on the road?!" Chrom asked her.

"Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she?... Once you really get to know her..."

"Well, many thanks to you both."

"Hehe!" Lissa giggled. "I think the pegasus is blushing!"

"And I think we had all best focus on the situation at hand!" Reminded Frederick.

"Chrom, they're coming!" I warned him.

"All right. The Feroxi way it is!" Said Chrom, jumping off of Sumia's pegasus.

"Okay, we have another unit, so let me quickly change our strategy." I called out to everyone. "Really, everything will be the same, but this time, Sumia will be going with Chrom, as well as Frederick. I wish you three luck. Stahl, Sully, Virion! You're coming with me. Lissa, remember: stay in the middle, where you can reach both sides in case of emergency!" Me, Stahl, Virion, Miriel and Sully took off to the right, while Chrom, Frederick, and Sumia went left.

 **(A/N To simplify things, I will only tell you what happens on Charles's side. Besides, I have to finish quickly, so I don't want to drag things too on for too long!)**

"Virion, with Sully. I want you two to get the soldier farthest away from us! Stahl, Attack the archer right next to him! Me and Miriel will get the other soldier! Let's go!" I said, calling out to them.

I ran forward with Miriel and opening my tome, I blasted the soldier with thunder. Miriel joined in on the attack and blasted the same soldier with flames, which ended his life. Sully rode forward, wielding her iron lance, with Virion right behind her, trying his best to keep up with a cavelier. Sully, stabbed the soldier through the shoulder with her lance, but it didn't kill him. Virion shot an arrow at him, but he easily ducked out of the way of the arrow. He then, slashed his lance through the air, and cut through the front of Sully's horse, wounding her quite a bit, but she remained standing. Stahl rode towards the archer and slashed at him with his sword as he rode past. The sword cut through his shoulder, but didn't finish him. Feroxi soldiers were kinda tough. The soldier that Sully attacked, changed his course and ran towards Stahl from behind. The soldier crept closer to him quietly, but I saw him first.

"Stahl, behind you!" I called out to him. I would've attacked him, but I wasn't in range. Being caught off guard, Stahl was stabbed by the enemy's lance, but he reacted instantly, swinging his sword down at the soldier. But the soldier merely danced away from his sword. Then the mercenary attacked Stahl. Swinging his sword from one side to the other, the mercenary dropped close to the ground, in a crouch. The stored energy in the crouch gave the soldier the strength to jump at Stahl with tremendous speed, plus Stahl was caught off guard by the multiple enemies attacking him from every direction. The soldier, slashed Stahl in the midcalf, sending him falling off his horse. The soldier approached him to finish the job, but Stahl quickly got up and swung his sword with all his might at the soldier, cutting through his shoulder armor. The soldier fell down from the sudden attack, and Stahl advanced on him, albeit, a lot slower. Suddenly, the archer that Stahl attacked launched an arrow into Stahl's shoulder, making him drop his sword in surprise. Suddenly without a weapon and wounded quite badly, Stahl turned around and jumped back onto his horse, ready to retreat. The mercenary got back up and ran at Stahl, who was trying to turn his horse around to get out of danger.

Coming out of nowhere, I cut off the mercenary's attack by slashing at his throat with my bronze sword. The mercenary was able to dodge my blow, but I continued attacking to buy Stahl time to retreat back to where Lissa was.

"Thank you!" Stahl called out to me as he retreated. I nodded towards him and he rode away from the battle. I swung my sword at the mercenary, but the mercenary's experience made him able to dodge each of my blows effortlessly. However, I was able to dodge his as well. Thanks to Miriel, who had her tome opened, the mercenary didn't try any attack that could leave himself open, but he still had his hands full trying to make sure that I was between him and Miriel. Sensing what he was doing, I slashed at his left side, but then stepped over to my right, leaving him exposed to Miriel's attack, if it came. Sensing the danger, he stepped to his left and got back infront of me, but I foresaw that move and my sword bit through his left arm. In a fit of rage, the mercenary spun around and slashed at my face, but I was able to move back enough so that the sword only cut my cheek a little bit.

Stahl got far enough away from most of the enemy units, but one was still able to chase after him. Seeing what could happen, Sally turned her horse around, and rode infront of the soldier that could reach him, to block the path. The soldier was running after Stahl, but stopped when Sully jumped infront of him with her horse and Virion, though Virion was a bit worn out from trying to keep up with a horse. The soldier hesitated a little bit, and that was all that Sully needed. She then made her horse speed up and she stabbed right through the soldier's chest, ending his life. Back to where Stahl was, Lissa was healing his wounds, but he won't be able to join the battle right away. I turned towards the mercenary and striked out with him with my sword. He managed to dodge the first swing, but when I used the weight and momentum of my sword to spin me around, he couldn't dodge the kick that came with the spin. He was knocked to the ground in Miriel's range. When he shook his head and opened his eyes, he instantly remembered about Miriel and he looked towards where he last saw her. But instead saw a big red fire ball heading his way. Eyes widening, he tried to get out of the way, but he was too late and he was burnt to a crisp.

The archer shot an arrow towards Sully and Virion, but they managed to dodge out of the way. Virion shot an arrow back at him, and the archer was hit in the head. A perfect headshot. With that, we then headed back to where Lissa was healing Stahl.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

"Is everybody alright?" Asked Chrom.

"Yeah." I said. "Thanks to Lissa. Stahl was the most injured and Sully was also hurting, but now they're in perfect shape."

"Okay then. What is our next strategy, tactician?"

"Hm. Was there a key that you picked up over on your side?" I asked Chrom, thinking hard about our next strategy.

"Now that you mention it, I think Frederick picked one up."

"That I did, milord." Said Frederick, confirming what Chrom said.

"Okay. We picked up a key over on our side aswell. So, we'll split into two groups, let's see, who to go with who..." Looking over everybody, I had a sudden feeling that somebody was standing right next to me. Looking over to my left, I saw a big guy wearing big armor. "Woah!" I shouted out, taking a few steps back. "Is that an enemy?!"

Chrom looked over to what I saw, and after a few seconds, he stopped me from taking out my tome. "No, no! That is just Kellam; he's a member of the shepherds aswell."

"O-oh, really? W-well, nice to meet you Kellam."

"You too." Said Kellam.

"Well, anyway, I want Chrom, Frederick, Sumia, Miriel, and Kellam to go to the left entrance. Frederick will open the door, and Miriel will hit the knight that is beyond the door. Thanks to Sumia, I know that there is a knight on both sides, so Lissa, Virion, Sully, Stahl, and me will go to the door on the right. Sully will open the door, and I'll use thunder on the knight. Then after that, use your best judgement to get through the top level, okay?"

"Okay. Let's go!" Said Chrom, psyched to end this battle.

 **(A/N At this point, I got bored so I went and ate sphagetti. :P )**

After we reached our positions behind the door, I had Stahl be by Sully, me behind them, Lissa with me, and Virion in the back. On my signal, Sully unlocked the door and I ran through with Lissa, with my thunder tome open in my hands. When I saw the knight, I activated the tome and yellow magic circles appeared around me, generating electricity **(A/N It is actually raining outside, with the few flashes of lightning, so it kinda fits in what I am writing right now)**. "Thunder!" I shouted and a ball of lightning striked the knight, killing him thanks to his low resistance. With that, Virion ran to the front, covering me with his bow, incase there was more enemies next to the door. Since there wasn't, Virion moved out of the way and we all streamed past the door. On the other side of the fortress, I could barely see Chrom and his team pour out of that door aswell.

A mercenary appeared out from the snow and charged at me. He must've heard my magic, or the sound of people moving across the fortress. Either way, he attacked me with his iron sword and I pulled out my bronze one, prepared to fight. He swung his sword to the side and got into stance. He jumped towards me and spun around, slashing the air infront of me. If I had gone forward, then I might've been blinded! The blade slashed right in front of my eyes. With his back turned to me, mid-spin, I stabbed forward, but he used the slippery ground to "accidently" slip past my sword. He then grabbed the ground with one arm and spun his body around, kicking my feet out from under me. I fell down and he easily got up and pointed his sword down at me. Was this the end?

' _Whahahaha! I can't really have you dying yet, boy_!' Said a malicious voice from out of nowhere. Suddenly, everything around me started to slow down. It was as if... time was no longer moving. What was this? '' _This_ '' Said the voice, which was Haze. ' _Is part of my magic. I've just sped you up, is all. Now, go whack him a few times! Hahahaha_!' The voice soon faded away. I quickly got up from the ground and stabbed the mercenary through the throat, killing him. Then everything started moving at the same speed as before and I felt something different. My head. It was banging against my skull! Grabbing my head, I went to the ground, in pain. After a few moments, the pain went away. Getting back up, I noticed Sully, Stahl, and Viron finishing up with the other enemy units that came to meet us.

"Now, let's get the enemy commander!" I yelled out, earning a few roars and cheers. We all started moving forward, and soon enough, my group and Chrom's group surrounded the enemy commander.

"Hey, Charles!" He called out to me. "A nice plan you put together; there wasn't much resistance when we came up here with these members."

"Heh, thanks." I said, laughing a little. "But the battle isn't over yet." We turned towards the enemy commader. Chrom drew his rapier and stepped forward. **(A/N SHIT I accidenly pressed B so, when I selected Chrom to attack Ramia, I accidenly attacked with the falchion XD I'm such a newb)** Chrom ran forward and slashed at the enemy commander's tough armor, but his rapier cut threw it fairly easy. I followed his attack by casting a thunder attack on the enemy, stunning her for a few moments as the lightning coursed through her body. Kellam went forward and stabbed with his iron lance, and the enemy commader was pushed back a few steps. Sully then drove in with her iron lance and stabbed it through the armor, and out the other side. The enemy commander fell down to a knee and fell to the ground.

"Then your claims were... true..." She said before she fell unconcious.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

An hour later and the enemy commander woke up. Lissa had healed most of her wounds, so she was pretty okay. "A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand impostors. But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have! I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you." Said Chrom, nodding his head. Raimi, the enemy commander, then walked away.

"Amazing." I said after she had gone. "Her whole demeanor changed."

"Right. In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words. I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here..." Said Frederick, shaking his head a bit.

"So can we get going, Chrom?" Lissa asked her brother.

"Yes, it's not getting any warmer." Replied Chrom as he started to walk after Raimi.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **Welcome to the find out more about the character Charles show! Staring... _CHARLES!_**

 **Charles:** _Hey guys. First time we're doing this, so let's keep it simple._

 **Kuro:** _Yeah, if its not simple, nobody will understand. There are some slow people out there in the world..._

 **Charles:** _Right. So let's start with the most simple one. Okay. Kuro's name is acutually Charles. And he used it for the name of his first Awakening character, and this one!_

 **Kuro:** _No, my name is Lawrence._

 **Charles:** _Ignore Kuro, uh, I mean Charles. His "middle" name is Lawrence._

 **Kuro:** _Lol baka. You just said to ignore Charles, and your name is Charles._

 **Charles:** _Uh, well. Um... That's all for now folks! See you next time!_

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **And now back to your regular scheduled program.**

 **What did you think of that short segment? Well, anyway, thank you for reading and all that. Please have a wonderful day, just like me. Please favorite, follow, and review, if you enjoyed and PEACE!**

 **Looking at this right now, apparently fire emblem awakening does NOT use friend codes for this! I was gonna give out my friend code, but apparently it wouldn't work anyway!**

 ***Sigh* Well, whatever. I don't receive any street pass teams anyway because I don't bring my 3ds out where ever I go. So maybe I should start bringing it... Oh, and I do have wifi, but since I don't get any teams with that, I definetly DO have to bring my 3ds everywhere for now on! This is just so stupid... if I could get teams from spotpass, or wifi, or whatever, then my life would be a whole lot easier. Now I have to bring my 3ds EVERYWHERE. Which is alright :D but then again, I dont really go anywhere... DAMMIT! :(**

 _~XXXXXXXXXX~_

 **The making of this chapter has gone through quite a lot actually. I accidenly kept going to my main save, three times in a row, because I messed up the order of my troops in the battle. Then, what's more, an enemy had a crit on Chrom and killed him. Then I lost Miriel because I put her in a wrong spot, then Charles kept dying because of my stupidity, and UGH! I'm just so unlucky :( Nothing ever goes my way... Anyway, I was also interrupted a LOT, so the amount of time I spent writing this went down and down and down. This was supposed to be out yesterday! Or the day before... either way, It's here now.**

 **Pleae review, follow, and favorite if you enjoyed. PEACE!**


	11. The Farm Boy Hero

Yo, guys! Welcome back to the K-K-K-K-KUROM-M-M-M-MASTER! Let's go... Anyway, this chapter will start a bit differently as I will be showing supports first since I want to get to the main point of this chapter quickly and get them out of the way. So, I'll do the two quickly and then continue on towards the chapter and all that. Anyway, you can guess which two supports that I'll be doing, but they will ONLY be between Charles and a different character: no Marth and Sumia, Lissa and Frederick, basically, nobody without Charles. Oh, and there was a review... which was too long to type into here. Yeah, that's right, when I get a review and write about it, I TYPE the review into the chapter! I don't copy and paste! I type it! Now, let's get to the review and then the chapter!

Review was from 'StressNeglect', you can read what he said by clicking reviews, or something.

I know what you mean, bra. I skim fighting scenes too XD, but anyway, I'm not really that good at writing fighting scenes like these yet, so I'm experimenting by trying out different ways to do it. For example, I tried showing what every character is doing, then just the characters around Charles, soon enough, just Charles, or the first few enemies before skipping ahead to a different battle. Like further into the fight, maybe something happens, like a character almost/actually dies, I'll skip to it, or maybe I'll skip to the enemy commander. I'm trying to find what works best for me; as for the lack of dialouge in fights, I'll try to add that: phrases like, "Thank you." or "Behind you!" , or something. As for the A/N, I don't know. I felt like putting that, but it probably won't show up in the fight that much.

However, thank you for still saying it was a fine chapter. Your opinion has been noted in my forgetful brain! XD (don't worry, I don't actually forget anything... I just don't always remember; I'm quoting Vaike now...)

So... in streetpass battles the characters can die. That... is... stupid, but I can see why. You summon them to your world, so it should be right that, when they die, they stay dead :/

Ha! If I had a PENNY for every recycled scene, then I'd be rich! Well, I HAVE to start somewhere, right? I can't just throw myself in at, like, chapter 19... against... Walhart... I cry when I look at him. (He intimidates me) I haven't beaten him yet in my main game, sadly. :( I can't even get to him without 5 of my guys dying, so fighting him is not worh it yet... until I can get to him without anyone dying! Seriously, every time I go there, so many people die... Charles, Chrom, Lissa, Donny, Gaius, Frederick, Stahl, and Virion are only some of those that lost their lives to his soldiers, TO HIS SOLDIERS! Not him however; well, eventually I'll be strong enough to wreck the wrecker of my s*** but time will only tell!

~XXXXXXXXXX~

CHAPTER 11 - The Farm Boy Hero?

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Continuing onward to our next mission to meet one of the khans of Regna Ferox, we received an emergency letter stating that a group of Plegian bandits had attacked a farm to the far south and were killing everyone there, and stealing all of their food and other valuables; we decided that our best course of action would be to ride south to stop that madness. Unfortunately, it would take quite a bit of time to get there, but we would get there nevertheless.

Walking through our campgrounds, I checked in with each of our soldiers and made sure that our weapons were in good shape, and after that, I made sure we had money on hand. Then after checking off everything on the list, I patrolled the campgrounds in case another task presented itself. Hearing a sudden sound from behind me, I turned around and saw Miriel fall face first onto the hard ground. She slowly rose back up, with a hand on her head.

"...How discomposing." Said Miriel getting back up. A whole bunch of stuff she must've been carrying was lying all over the ground.

"That looked like a pretty bad spill Miriel, are you hurt?"

"A minor contusion. Benign."

I sighed, "Everything you were carrying went flying. I see your herbs, some papers, a... What is this? A book? A journal?" I asked the young mage.

"Unhand that, sir!" She said, raising her voice.

"Sorry! Sorry. I didn't realize it was so important."

"Important? Hmm..."

"Miriel?"

"I suppose it does bear some import, yes. It's a lodestar, of sorts. One that points the way to the truth."

"Wow, who wrote it? A famous mage or something?"

"Not famous at all, no. The author was my mother."

"Ah, that explains the rough binding. Er, no offense intended. Still, that's amazing. Was your mother a mage as well? Or perhaps a scientist?"

"What is the impetus for your inquiry?"

"Huh? Impetus for my... You mean, why do I ask? Er, I don't know... I'm curious? Wouldn't most people be?"

"An autonomic reaction to conversational stimulus. I see..."

"Um, did I say something strange?" I asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"Curious, perhaps. Meriting closer study, certainly. Spontaneous reactive curiosity. Fascinating. But what is the underlying mechanism?"

"... I really think you're reading too much into this." As Miriel continued to talk to herself, using large word after large word, I quickly and quietly exited the premises and entered my tent for a nice long nap before we moved on. Sometime after I fell asleep, Lissa entered my messy tent in search of me.

"Hey! Charles? Where aaare yooou?" Yelled Lissa.

"...Zzz..." I said, which meant that I was asleep.

"Huh? There you are! I was just... Oh! (You're sleeping...?)" Whispered Lissa at the end, when she found out that I was, indeed, sleeping.

"Ahh... Snnrk! Zzzzz..."

"(You must really be wiped out. Not that I blame you, getting wrapped up in all this. Hee hee! Looks like it's time to quiiietly... geeently...hold your nose!" Lissa planted her index finger and thumb on top of my nose and then squeezed.

"Nh...gnnkh...nnrrrrgh...! BWARGH! Wha-?! Risen! Wolves! Risen riding wolves!" I yelled out. "They're...all... Wait a moment..."

"Hee hee hee hee hee! AAAAH ha ha ha ha! "BWARGH"?! Oh gods, that was HILARIOUS! Heeeee hee hee hee hee!" Said Lissa, laughing uncontrollably.

"Lissa, gods bless it... I was fast asleep!"

"And dreaming of Risen and wolves, apparently? Tee hee hee!" I'm sorry. I tried to resist- I really did, but it was just too perfect!"

"Who does such things? Is that really how your parents raised you?!"

"...I...I don't know... I never really knew my parents..."

"Oh... Oh, right. That was... Er..."

"Oh, don't you worry about it. I know you didn't mean anything by it, and actually, there's something else that I should be apologizing for..."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I can forget it if you can forgive my heartless comment..." I unwisely stated.

"Really? That's great! Oh, I was SO sure you were going to be SO angry... See, I was kinda doodling a pic of you in your big, new book of battle strategies... ...aaand then I kinda spilled the ink and kinda... ruined the book, kinda... completely. Ireallyreallyreallydidn'tmeanto!"

"WHAT?! But that was a rare text! I had just started to... ...Er, *ahem* I mean It's... It's fine. Accidents... happen.

"Oooh pheeew!" I shook my head a few times and then got up and left my tent, leaving Lissa in there to probably plan her next little prank. I walked on to Chrom's tent, but found that he wasn't there. I looked all over the campsite until I finally saw Chrom returning from the forest with fire wood. Running over to him, I greeted him with a "hello" and took half of the wood from him.

"Hey Charles! You don't have to help me carry these; I have it all under control." Said Chrom, being the big macho man he is.

"Yeah, but what would I do, stand around doing nothing? I need something to do, or else I'll suffocate in my sleep, or my head will explode."

"W-what? How will doing nothing cause all that...?" Chrom asked

"Well... It's a long story."

"Well as long as you don't... suffocate, or explode... it's alright."

"Heh." I laughed a bit. "So, where do you want these?"

"Just throw them over there with the others. After this, tell everybody that we'll be moving out soon."

"Right."

"But, man. Your idea of collecting firewood just in case something happens, was really good. Now, in case there are no available sources of firewood, we'll be able to just take some out of our convoy and we'll be all set."

"Thanks." After we placed the firewood where it belonged, I went around to everyone's tent and told them that we'll be leaving soon. The only person I couldn't find, was Lissa. Was she still in my tent? Hurrying back to my tent, I looked every which way, in case she was walking around outside, but I didn't spot her. Peeking my head into my tent, I thought I saw some blonde hair, but it was just something else. I stepped around a pile of my tactics books that I borrowed from the library in Ylisstol and continued to search my tent, but I couldn't find her. Either she was hiding really well, or she wasn't here, probably the latter. Turning around, I accidently knocked into a tall stack of books with my foot and they all came crashing down on me. Covering my head, I protected myself from a big book hitting my skull; after the book-alanche stopped, I felt something... weird... slither across my foot. Looking down, I saw a lizard on my shoes! A few seconds later, I jumped back in shock, and the lizard was flung through the air, landing somewhere in my tent. I fell down on my butt in fright and just barely controlled myself from running outside yelling about a dangerous lizard attacking me. Hearing something behind me, I turned my head around slowly.

"Heh heh heh!" Laughed a very familiar voice. "I can't believe your reaction! Heh heh heh!"

"Lissa! You-? But why?" I quietly shouted at her, a bit too terrified to raise my voice because of the lizard.

"Hee he he! Are you afraid of lizards or something?" Lissa asked me, actually looking a bit, sorry.

"Well, actually, I am. A little bit. Kinda." I stammered out, quietly.

Lissa remained silent for a few seconds, but then her laughter was so loud, every shepherd must've heard it. "AAAAHHHHAAA hahaa haaa!" She laughed, until she grabbed her side. A giant smile was etched out on her face.

"Lissa." I said, calmly.

"...Yes?" She said, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Go to your tent. Pack it up. Then forget everything that happened here."

"...On it." She laughed out, running out of my tent. I shook my head a bunch of times. One day, I'll get her back for this. I then took the great chance and packed up all my borrowed books and tent, being careful not to find a lizard in the midst of all the books.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

"Halp! You gots to help us! I'm beggin' you, milords!" Cried a farm boy with a tin can on his head, wielding a pitchfork. He had two small scars on the left side of his face, in an X shape.

"Slow down. What happened?" Chrom asked him, knowing that the source of the problem would be either brigands or thieves.

"Oy!" Someone yelled from a distance. "There's the wee piglet!" The owner of the voice was a barbarian, wearing a fur coat with an animal shaped skull on his head. He also had a nice beard which was, well, nice.

"...Great. Bandits." Stated a slightly exasperated Chrom at the sight of him.

"What's this? A little lordling come to watch over his chattel? Haw haw ha- Aw, damn me! Sh-Shepherds!" The barbarian cried out, becoming quite nervous.

"That's right. So, what'll it be: run and live, or fight and die?"

"Rrgh!" The brigand turned around and ran away, fleeing for his life.

"Quickly, lad. What happened here?" Said Chrom to the agrarian newcomer after watching the bandit run.

"Y-yes, milord! Right away, milord!... Er, if it pleases Your Graciousness." The farmboy said, being extremely nervous.

"Maybe just hold off on titles for now. What's your name?"

"Donny. Er, that is, Donnel... Your Majestyful. I live in the village just beyond, sir."

"I guess that'll do. Now, what happened, Donny?"

"That rotten-toothed, pig-stinkin' bandit you just saw run off, attacked us! Er, pardon my language, Your Lordliness. I'm the only one who got away, and even then, just barely. They were roundin' up the others to haul 'em off to a bandit camp... Please sir! You gots to save them folks! My ma's one of 'em, and... she's all I got in this world! Please, Your Royal Highness!"

"Gods! This blasted war seems to spawn more evils by the day. All right, Donny. We'll save your ma. Can you lead us to her?"

"Aw, thank you Milord! Thank you! Just follow me, Your Sirness!" The farmboy led us through the meadow and towards where the bandit camp was. When it was night, we finally made it to our destination.

"This here's where they've taken up camp, Your Lordshipness." Donny said.

"Er... right. Thanks, Donny. Stay close now." Cautioned Chrom.

"Beg pardon, milord? You don't mean...? I... I can't fight, sir! I ain't never even stuck a pig before!"

"Oh, sorry, I just assumed... I mean... Look, just stay here. You'll be fine."

"I wish I was strong as you sirs and madams! Kick that scum out single handed, I would!"

"Then you should fight and grow stronger."

"But I ain't-"

"No man is born a warrior, Donny. And farm work makes for fine training- a sickle's not far from a sword, after all. Bandits may be tougher than wheat, but the principle's the same."

"Ngh..." *sniff* "A-all right, milord. As you say, I'm no warrior, But these're my people. I gots to do what I can! I can fight too!"

After that, everyone moved around, getting in place before we let our presence be known. "Everyone in place?" Chrom quietly called out.

"R-ready!" *ulp* Said Donny, gulping. "Fight and get stronger, he says... Guess it can't hurt to try, I sure hope I don't get in the way! Gosh, that would be just awful..."

"Okay." I said, looking over us. "I want Kellam with Donny. Since you're... not the sharpest tool in the tool shed yet, I'll have 'ol invisible Kellam looking out for you. You know, like a guardian, er, knight. Sumia, go with Chrom. I can see some archers in the distance, so he'll help take care of the arrows while he's riding on the back of your pegasus. Miriel, I want you with me. Okay, here's the plan: Lissa will focus on keeping out of the danger zone and to heal when needed. Stahl, I want you to guard that side of the wall and then to continue past it. I want Chrom and Sumia to go to the other side of the wall and take that side. Miriel and I will deal with the archer, while Frederick will get the barbarian. Donny and Kellam will provide back up. After that, get the thief. Then, we'll push on ahead, going further into the bandit camp. Sound good?"

"Yeah." Agreed Chrom. "Let's do this, you guys!" He then jumped onto Sumia's pegasus and, together, they flew to where I told them to. Everyone else agreed to my plan afterwards and headed off to their own tasks. Stahl rode to the other side of the wall, so we didn't get attacked from behind, Frederick rode towards the barbarian and prepared to run him down with his lance, Donny and Kellam moved together (though it was more Donny walking around and Kellam following him), and Lissa kept out of the danger zone, but in range to heal us in case we get hurt.

"Let's go, Miriel."

"Of course." Miriel stated. We ran forward towards the archer, and, opening my yellow tome, I shot a ball of lightning at the archer and Miriel followed suite with a ball of flame. Together, we defeated the archer before he could grab an arrow. Donny jumped in after Frederick and, with his eyes closed, stabbed the barbarian with his lance, but he was able to take the barbarian down and was soon celebrating.

Elsewhere, the thief rushed at me, and I dodged his first slash with his sword, but after crouching low to the ground, he jumped back up, catching me off guard and cutting through my jacket, landing a cut on my collar bone. I took out my sword and slashed upwards at him, but he parried the attack. He immediately lunged back forward, trying to land another blow, but I ducked under his slash and punched him in the gut with my offhand. I then slashed his chest with my sword and kicked him back so Miriel could shoot a ball of fire at him to finish him off.

"Good job, Miriel." I complimented her, but she merely rearranged her glasses and acted like it was natural. A new barbarian appeared then, and I opened my tome and blasted him with thunder, making him fall back a little bit in shock. Miriel shot her flames at him, but he jumped out of the way. He then started to run past us, heading towards where Donny was still celebrating his victory.

"Donny," I yelled at him, "Behind you!" At my words, he turned around and saw the barbarian running towards him. Being scared, Donny backed up a little bit but stood his ground, mostly. The barbarian jumped up at him and brought his axe down, but Donny tripped and held his spear out in front of him and the barbarian's axe landed on the spear. Kellam then came from behind and stabbed his iron lance into the barbarian's back, causing him to drop his axe in surprise. Donny, seeing the opportunity, changed the position on his lance and stabbed it upward towards the barbarian while looking away. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and looked forward, to see what happened.

"Look a 'ere!" Donny cried, getting up and dancing once again. "I did it! I re'lly did it! Yeehaww!"

Approaching him, I placed a hand on his shoulder, which stopped him from dancing. "Calm yourself. This battle is far from over."

"You'er right, sir. Sorry to start celebratin' like we won the battle al'eady." I nodded.

"It's okay. Now, let's go finish them!"

"Yeah!" Donny cried out, stabbing his bronze lance into the sky.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

"Now give it up!" Said Chrom, to the last remaining brigand.

"N'ver!" He called back. "Meh names Roddick, and I'll be the one to take you down, Princey!"

Frederick rode quickly to him in a kind of a rage and leveled his lance at Roddick's head. "Your last breath approaches!" Cried out Frederick as he rode right toward him, ready to kill in one fell swoop. He spun his lance around three times before making it to Roddick, and before getting to him, pulled the lance back. Then, stopping his horse at the last second, Frederick slashed at Roddick faster than the eye could follow, and his head went flying, eternally etching a look of surprise onto Roddick's face.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

"We did it! We're rid of them bandits for good and all!" Cheered Donny.

"A worthy first victory, Donny. You fought well."

"Ma! Ma, it's me!" Said Donny, when he saw his Ma.

"Ohh, Donny! Thank goodness you're safe! I was worried near death, boy! I can't thank you enough for savin' my son and our village, milord... Donny! Where are your manners?! Take a knee and thank His Lordliness!" Donny's Ma said, grabbing Donny and pulling him down onto his knee, like herself.

"Er, I can't begin to repay all what you done for us, sir! Th-thank you!"

"You led the charge, Donny. We just picked off the stragglers. Hone your potential and use it to keep this village safe." Advised Chrom.

"W-wait! Please!" Donny called after Chrom. Chrom turned back to Donny with a questioning look on his face.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I has a request, sir if it please Your Graceliness... Take me with you, milord! Lemme be a Shepherd like you! I'm good with livestock, I am! Please, sir!"

"WHAT?!" Cut in his Ma. "Hush now, you fool boy!"

"I want to hone my... whatever he said. I want to keep this place safe! I can fight too! I never thought I was good for nothin' more than shovelin' dirt... Now milord showed me there's more I can do. More I needs to be doing!"

"Gods help us! You needs be knowin' your place, boy! A farmhand's no fit for a royal-"

"Actually, we'd be thrilled to have him. The Shepherds need every good man we can find, and your son fought bravely."

"Ohh... Y-you're very kind to say as much, Your Lordshipness, but..." Donny's Ma then had a big sigh. "Well, you're a man grown now, Donny. I s'pose you can make up your own mind."

"Aw, Ma..."

"...You just come home safe, love. I'll see that the village is still standin' when you return a hero... Well?! Off with you, then! Glory's waitin', boy!

"I ain't fightin' for glory, Ma. I'm fightin' for you! But if I do find some glory, I'll be sure to bring it home for you!" Donny turned around and ran after the Shepherds that were waiting for him, and soon, they walked away into the night, leaving Donny's Ma and the other captured villagers safe and sound.

"...Just come home alive, Donny." His Ma said, one final time.  
~XXXXXXXXXX~

Welcome to the team, Donny! Man,I finally have Donnel! My Donny! The Donster! My favorite male character! Yes! He tops Gaius and Lon'qu! My favorite male characters are, Donny, Gaius, and Lon'qu. They are just awesome XD. Anyway, let's start the: "Getting to Know Me Show!" Starring... DONNY!

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Donny: Aw, shucks! I can't believe that I, of all peoples, get to do this!"

Kuro: Well, Donny, I like you. You're an awesome character. You know, I like the underdogs... because they turn into such beasts! XD

Donny: Really? For realsies?

Kuro: Yup. Like in sacred stones, may that game never cross my path again, Ross was my favorite.

Donny: Do you have somethin' against that game?

Kuro: No, not really. Just... it took about 26 days to beat the game without losing anyone. I seriously brought my guys to the highest level possible, just to beat level 5 soldiers. Okay, not really, but they were seriously over leveled.

Donny: Wowzies...

Kuro: I know, right? I mean, they were just so important to me, I didn't want a single one of them to die! So, I just grinded until everyone was a high level, and then I just continued the game, going at a very slow pace. So many times did they get close to death... but I was able to prevail without any of them dying once! I promised myself that if any of them died, I would do something I extremely hated...

Donny: Did anyone die?

Kuro: ...Yes. Luckily, it was Eirika, so it led to a game over, but I still did something I extremely hated.

Donny: What was it?

Kuro: It was...

Charles: Looks like time's up! Now, we must get on and end the chapter! Everyone have a wonderful day or night!

Donny: Wait, wait! Let 'em finish talkin' first!

Kuro: Uh, yeah. Time to end the chapter guys!

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Well, now I don't have to tell you what I did... I never... ever... want to do that again... that's why I never promised to do anything like what I did back in my days when I got Awakening! Considering if I lost one character permanently, Chrom and Charles, my avatar in my main game, like, at least 5 times each, and a whole other bunch of characters to chapter 19 which luckily, usually ended in either Charles or Chrom dying, I would've murdered myself before I did something I extremely hated THAT many times! Yes! I am not kidding. I seriously am not. You can say I'm lying, but... it's okay. You don't have to believe me. The more people that say that never happened, the more I can forget about it and act like it was a dream... Anyway, lets move away from the dark parts in my life, and end the chapter!

Please review, follow, and favorite if you enjoyed, never ask me what happened when my character died in sacred stones, and PEACE!

Oh, and thank you to PeanutExpert for checking this chapter for me for any mistakes and all that.


	12. Fireworks at Night

**Hello! Happy fourth of July! This may be a bit late, because I'm currently typing this at 11:56... P.m. Ao, you'll probably see this on Kuly Fifth, but that doesn't matter! Anyway, I finally saw my first fireworks today with my friend and I have to say... it was boring. I mean, seriously. It just hurt my ears a little bit, just with the sudden noise, and it didn't even look that great. Well, whatever. I hope you enjoyed whatever fireworks you watched, if you watched anything, and remember... Kuromaster says, "Happy Fifth of July!" Anyway... let's talk about this chapter.**

 **Now, if you want to see a continuation of the actual story, skip to the next chapter, er, whenever I take the time to write it out. If you don't care about the story, then read on! Since today is the... Okay now it is the fifth, but anyway, I have planned a kind of... special chapter for you all. Just a little something something I wanted to type up. At first I was just gonna type up the next chapter and continue the story, but, the moment I picked up my 3DS, I didn't feel like actually playing. Must be because my eyes keep going in and out of focus. I'm not drunk. I'm 17. Anyway, enough talking... Let's go on to the chapter! Hurray!**

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **BONUSCHAPTER 1 - CHAPTER 12 - Fireworks at Night**

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

I woke up in our camp with a big yawn. I was still tired from yesterday. I think I can vouch for everyone else when I say this, but I don't want to get up today. What? What happened yesterday? Well, after we recruited Donny to the Shepherds, we had to ride towards Arena Ferox for our match against the West's champion. Unfortunately, Chrom thought that the match was tomorrow, but it turned out it was five days away now. If they asked me when it was, I would've told them, but nobody did. In fact, Chrom had woken me up yesterday, by taking down my tent, nearly suffocating me in the process. When I demanded to know what he was doing, he only said that we had to hurry up and march. So "I" thought that something big was happening. Like, a risen riding a wolf was going around and attacking people. Either way, the second I found out that we were heading to Arena Ferox and that Chrom thought the match was today, I nearly throtteled him. Not only did he interrupt my precious sleep time, but he had the audacity to force me to march for "hours" on end, never stopping a single time. So I did what I thought best to do in that situation. I punched Chrom in the face, kneed him in the gut, then judo flipped him over me and onto the ground before spitting near his head and then telling him that the deadline for the tournament is in five days before threatening him about waking me up again for a "misunderstanding". I think he took it to heart.

But now, I woke up extremely tired. The fatigue from yesterday was still around. I slowly and lazily got up and grabbed my clothes. Looking out of my tent, I looked out for anyone out and about. Luckily, no one was up, so I left my tent with my clothes and headed to the nearby river.

When I was at the river, I stripped out of my night clothes, which was just a white shirt and long black pants, I jumped into the cold water, and started bathing. I washed my hair and made sure I was squeaky clean. So I could go back to sleep without smelling the horrible smell that was me in the morning. As I was taking my dip in the river, I heard a big splash, as if a human fell into the river, somewhere over to my left. So I thought what others in my position would think: It's probably another guy. After a minute thinking about who it was, I got out of the river and dried myself off with a small towel. I then changed into my new clothes, which was what I wore all the time, and picking up my night clothes, I walked away from the river, ignoring the possibility that whoever fell into the river, was female.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

I sat down next to the campfire, letting the warm flames heat me up from my cold dip into the river. As the sun was in the middle of the sky, I heard someone walking to my right, where the river was. Looking over to the right, I saw Lissa walking towards the fire, holding a pile of clothing, that must've been her night clothes. When she sat down right next to me, placing the clothes right next to her, she placed her hands near the fire to warm them up. When I looked at Lissa, I saw that her face was a bit red. When she noticed me watching her, she looked away. After a good awkward five minutes, I decided to saw something to break the ice.

"Good morning, Lissa." I said to her, with a small smile, expecting a nice, bright smile and a good morning to you too.

Instead, all I got was, "I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-didn't s-s-s-s-see a-a-anything!" Then Lissa quickly got up and walk ran away. She left her night clothes where she sat. I sighed. Picking them up, I decided to bring them to her tent and leave them on her bed. When I took the clothes, I stood up and wishing that I could stay by the fire, I walked away towards where Lissa's tent was to deliver to her, her clothes.

As I walked over to her tent, I passed by Stahl, who gave a big yawn and a small wave as a greeting.

"Hey Stahl." I greeted him.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~ (A/N Sorry guys, but I was just told to go to bed. It is currently 12:21 A.M. I'll continue typign this later, so yeah... in face, why am I putting this right here? I don't know... See you in a few hours... or in your case, a few seconds. Continuing at 9:47 A.m.)**

"Do you know what we're having for breakfast?" He asked me, expectantly.

"Well... We're having mostly bear meat and some mead."

"Really? Where?"

"Well, if you go over there to that tree and then turn right, you'll find a river. Jump into the river and wait about 30 to 45 minutes. After that, get out and head back to camp. Then, over there at the big open tent, it will have delicious smells coming from it. That is where the breakfast will be served."

Stahl thought about my directions for a few seconds before realizing what I really meant. "Do I really stink that bad?"

"Well, we all do after that bloody ride yesterday. Riding my hours on end... I'd slug Chrom again if he came up to me with a good morning, acting as if yesterday never happened."

"Hm. Well, look over there." I looked towards where Stahl was pointing and saw Chrom coming towards us from the direction of the river.

"Good morni-" I quickly slugged him in the face, knocking him down onto the ground. I then turned around and started walking towards Lissa's tent was to return her clothes to her, while Chrom sat up with a bloodied nose.

"Is he still angry?" Chrom asked Stahl.

"Giving that he punched you only once? Probably not." Replied Stahl, laughing in his hands, before he walked off to the river.

Finding Lissa's tent, I stopped infront of the flap, just in case. "Hey, Lissa. You in there?" I called. After a few moments, I heard movement inside, and decided that Lissa was in there. The voice sealed the deal.

"Y-yeah, I'm here. Do you need anything?" Said Lissa, poking her head out of the tent, looking anywhere that wasn't at me.

"Um, I'm sorry if I did anything to you, but uh, you left your clothes over by the fire, so I brought them over to you." I handed her the small bundle of clothes.

"Well, um. Thank you Charles..." She hesitantly reached for the clothes and when she grabbed them, she quickly pulled her head back into the tent with the clothes. After a minute or two standing there, waiting for Lissa to say anything else, I shrugged and walked away, heading back to my tent for a nap.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

The dream was pretty familiar. I was in a grey area, with lots of mist around me. I could barely see the trees. That is when it happened. A risen appeared out of the mist. And on the other side of me, a wolf appeared. The wolf ran at me and tried to bite my leg, but I jumped away from it. Then, the risen got ontop of the wolf, and rode it. The wolf ran towards me, with the risen flinging around an iron axe. It was a most horrifying sight. As the axe closed in on my head and the wolf came up to bite my neck, I woke up.

Somewhere outside my tent, people were talking. I stood up, stretching, and exited my tent, looking towards where they were talking. I saw Chrom, Stahl, Sully, and a red haired girl talking next to some boxes that contained what appeared to be red rocket things. I walked forward, yawning, and said greeted the four. "Hey, guys. What's with the boxes and the, uh, merchant?"

"Well, this is Anna. She is a traveling merchant who has come to sell us what she calls, "fireworks"."

"Fire... what?" I asked him.

"Basically, they're something that was made in a far away country to the east. Or west, depending on your view. Either way, she says that today is a kind've celebration for that country, so it would be proper manners to celebrate it with them. Or something like that..."

"Hm. Sounds to me like she's just trying to get our money. So, how much do these "fireworks" cost?"

"2000 gold." I facepalmed in my mind.

"Chrom, I think you're being cheated. No way do those things cost that much."

"Well, either way, I already bought them, so it's kinda too late..." Another facepalm in my mind.

"So, what do they do?" I asked him.

"Um, you light the, uh, end of it, where the rope thing is at, then you stay clear of it, and it shoots up into the sky and, uh, explodes."

"That's it?"

"I'm told it looks beautiful."

"Chrom... Beautiful or not, you can't just waste all our money."

"Well, sorry to interrupt, but, I'll be going now!" Said the red-haired merchant with a smile on her face.

"Okay. Bye" Said Chrom as he gave her a little wave. She returned the gesture and quickly made her escape from the camp.

"So are you two okay with him buying these things?" I asked Sully and Stahl.

"Well, if it's beautiful, wouldn't it be alright?" Said Stahl.

"I don't really care." Said Sully with a blank face. I sighed.

"Whatever. When do we light them?"

"At night." Informed Chrom.

"Then, I'll go wake the others and you three get the fireworks set up. We'll see if it was a good purchase later." I turned around and walked away, heading towards each tent to wake each Shepherd for the show.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

Later that night, Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, Stahl, Sumia, Kellam, Donny, Miriel, Virion, Sully, and Vaike were all up and about, waiting for the show to take place. Everyone was talking with someone else, but little known to them, everybody was ignoring Kellam, who was trying to talk aswell. After a while he gave up. I was setting up the fireworks with a red faced Lissa and a humming Chrom. After we finished our preparations, I looked over everything to make sure it was all set up perfectly, and then I gathered all of the Shepherds to watch the show in the middle of camp.

"Uh, good night everyone. Tod- Tonight we are going to be showing you a show that goes on in a faraway country. It is apparently a show that they always do this time of year, so, we will also be taking part of these festivities. Now, since it is our first time doing this, we're not sure if we did it right, but we tried our best to set everything up from the instructions that the merchant who sold us these fireworks told us... for a price of 500 gold of course... So, let's stop waiting and get this show started!" I turned around, and opened a fire tome I borrowed from Miriel. Red magic circles appeared around me, but I forced them to become smaller and smaller until there was only one magic circle. From there, I sent out a little fire above me until it got to a low level, and then lowered the flames to the fireworks. I carefully lit each firework slowly and after lighting three, I backed up and closed my book. And waited. After a few seconds, the first of the three fireworks was shot up into the air. Then the second one. And finally the third one. When they reached a certain point in the air, they exploded, creating a very loud noise, but what came from that noise, was pretty good. A flower shaped explosion ensured from the first firework. The second one turned into a smiling face. The third looked like smoke going up, and then exploding into different colors. After that, I lit the fireworks in groups of three, until I had Miriel take over for me. She seemed more interested in lighting the fireworks, to find out what they were made of and why they exploded, than the actual explosion.

After a while of watching the fireworks, I turned around and walked away, heading towards the forest so I could be away from the noise that was hurting my ears with each firework. After a while of walking, the noise started to dim away, until it wasn't really that loud anymore. I found a clearing in the forest where I laid down to watch the show. After a while, I heard someone approaching me. Sitting up, I saw Lissa, who was still a bit red, walking towards me. When she came to a spot near me, I gave her a small smile and a cock of the head as I greeted her. "Hey Lissa. What are you doing here?"

"W-w-well..." Said Lissa, stuttering a bit on the first letter. "Um... I, uh... I kindasawyoutakingabathintheriverearlierbyaccidentpleasedon'thateme!" She quickly stammered out, leaving no spaces between each word as she said them. It took me a good 2 minutes to decipher what she said, but after I found out what she said, I turned a bit red.

"Wait... you... saw me?" At her nod, I looked down at the ground. "Well... uh, I'm sorry that you, uh, saw..." I looked away. I didn't know what to say. "Well, try not to think about it. Just... Look at the fireworks and maybe it'll make you forget... or something." At my segestion, she turned around to watch the fireworks. It was still kinda awkward. Yeah. Awkward.

"I'm really sorry." Said Lissa after the fireworks came to an end.

"It's okay... I guess..." Lissa twirled around, gave her trademark smile, and ran away, back to where the camp was. I sighed. Maybe she'll forget it by tomorrow... I thought to myself as I laid down and closed my eyes and fell asleep, in the middle of that clearing.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

Hey guys! What did you think? Actual something like that happened to me before XD It was... a lot more painful than this... Anyway, sorry if this wasn't reall that long and how it ended the way it did, but I m pressed for time! A friend will be over in a couple of minutes, so I had to hurry up and finish this. Oh, by the way, if he gets here before I finish uploading this, I won't let him in until I'm done XD I know. I'm such a cruel person. Then again, he DID kinda push me down a small very small hill thing right next to some train tracks. Well, I just slid down a little bit because of rocks, and I wasn't injured, nor did I actually fall... But whatever! Oh, and something awesome happened yesterday in fire emblem awakening! Since I decided that I would bring my 3ds everywhere, I ran into another player! Someone by the name of Tulif, female, a grandmaster at level 13. Anyway, after I kicked her ass, I recruited Tulif, the player that she/he created. You know, you got some male guys creating females in all games everywhere. So Tulif could have been a guy... Either way, the battle was relatively easy. She had a few future children on her team, including my favorite, Inigo, but that doesn't matter! I won and that's all that matters!

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **Ta ta tahh! (What was that) Today, the meet the creator will feature... none other but... KELLAM, the invisible man!**

 **Kellam:** It is great to be here tonight.

 **Kuro:** So, uh... Where is Kellam? I don't see him...

 **Kellam:** Um, I'm right here!

 **Kuro:** Ugh... If he's not gonna show, then we'll just get somebody else to do this!

 **Kellam:** Um... excuse me...

 **Kuro:** Seriously, where is he? He's really pushing my patience!

 **Kellam:** I've been here for hours before you got here though...

 **Kuro:** I mean, he should get here before me! Why is he so late?

 **Kellam:** * _poking Kuro in the arm_ * I'm right here!

 **Kuro:** WOAH! Kellam! When did you get here?

 **Kellam:** A few hours ago.

 **Kuro:** Well... Uh, My favorite color is blue. Time to end the show! Haha...

 **Kellam:** No.

 **Kuro:** Woah. Did you just...

 **Kellam:** We're going to do this right. Okay, Kuro. What... is your favorite color?

 **Kuro:** I just said that it was...

 **Kellam:** Be more specific!

 **Kuro:** Y-yes sir! My favorite color is blue, sir! Specifically sky blue! Then aquamarine! Sir!

 **Kellam:** Better. Well, time to end the show, yes?

 **Kuro:** Yes... it is time to end it! And now I can start planning your death...

 **Kellam:** What'd you say?

 **Kuro:** I said time to start planning your, uh... wedding! You know, you're... handsome... so the ladies will flock to you!

 **kellam:** You really think so?

 **Kuro:** Think so? I know so!

 _ **(Then Kuro kept reasurring Kellam that one day, all the ladies will be his.)**_

 **Frederick:** Sir. We're out of time.

 **Kuro:** Oh, uh, well then. Bye everyone!

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **Hi! I'm sorry, but this will be uploded at about 5:30 P.M. because my friend just arrived as I just started to edit this. So... Sorry for the delay!**


	13. Arena Ferox

**Hi guys! Welcome back! Last chapter was a special kind of chapter, with fireworks for the fourth of july. However, I was a bit late... uploading it on the fifth. Not my fault. Blame life. Anyway, let's head onto the chapter.**

 **Review. PeanutExpert. Not gonna type it. Too much.**

 **Kuromaster - I appreaciate the thought, however, I hate being waken up for no reason. You'll probably see this a lot in this fanfic. If somebody wakes me up, and it turns out I lost sleep for no reason, I'm gonna punch 'em. Anyway, as for the Area Ferox bit, it completely slipped my mind so, uh... Let's say, they were told about the challenge and they were going there, but then went south and recruited Donny. After that, they went back up north for the tournament. Thus, resulting in my losing sleep cause Chrom thought it was the next day, when it was really five days away. Then chapter 12, the special, happened. And that brings us to this one! Sigh... I've done a lot of writing... but I'll never be able to put everything in all nicely! Cause I forget about these things... Well, there's your answer, and so... we shall start the next chapter!**

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **CHAPTER 13 - Arena Ferox**

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

"Now, what would he want more than anything? Hmm... Maybe a sword? Wait, what am I thinking? He already owns the most treasured sword of all..." I muttered to myself, thinking up a gift for Chrom.

"Heya, Charles! You thinking up a birthday present for old man Chrom?" Greeted Stahl, with his usual lazy smile.

"He's hardly _old_ , Stahl... But yes, I am. And to be honest, I'm at a bit of a loss for ideas."

"Ha! Isn't that a pickle!"

"Being royalty would be hard enough, but we're in the middle of a war. It'd have to be small, to transport easily with the caravan, and nothing excessive..."

"Yeah, cheap is good. Chrom's never been much for gold and glitter, anyway. I was actually thinking of brewing up a special concoction for him."

"You mean like a potion or tonic? I didn't know you dabbled in such!"

"My father is an apothecary, and he taught me the trade."

"Homemade gifts are always the best! Would that I possessed any such talents..."

"So, uh... My ingredients are quite costly and difficult to find in the wild..."

"Perhaps I could help gather them?"

"Yes, exactly! Then the present could be from the both of us."

"Perfect! We can solve both our problems in one fell swoop."

"Then it's a deal!"

"So, what ingredients do you need?" I asked the young apothecary.

"Well, red-bill flower, larvistae eggs, lizard tail, and water mixed in seaweed and ink should do the work!"

"Uh... What are you making..." I asked under my breathe.

Not hearing me, Stahl continued. "However, the lizard we'd need is only found in the desert. The ink and seaweed is found along the coast to the south. The eggs can only be found somewhere in Valm, and the flower can only be found on top of the mountains."

"What about the water?" I asked, suspicious that it would be some legendary water that you can only get once every 1,000 years.

"Oh, just some regular water would do."

"Of course." I sighed. "So, how will be able to gather these?"

"Well, I hear that someone in the village to our north is selling all of those supplies. 1,000 each."

"Well, partner. What do you say? Let's pool our money together to pay for each of the supplies!"

"How much do you have..." I asked him in a monotone voice.

"Hm? Around... 430 gold."

"Don't worry! I know you have enough!"

"Yeah, sorry. I'll just buy Chrom a sword after all."

"W-what? Don't be like that! What would I give him then?"

"You could give him what you would give yourself: food."

"Woah. Don't go there."

"I did and I will." Stahl glared at me. "Do you want to give him something, or not?"

"I... Yes..."

"Then sacrifice your food!" I said, pointing at him. "And make sure that Chrom eats every last bite of it!"

"Okay..." Stahl walked away, waiting for lunch to be served so he can present his share to Chrom. Of course, Chrom would either turn him down, saying that he needs it more than he does, but he appreciates the thought, or he'd be forced to his both shares of food. Either way, I'll have more time to find a good sword for him, so it's a win-win. Smirking a little bit, I turned away and walked off, heading to the nearby village to look at the swords they're selling.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

A few days later, we arrived at Arena Ferox. What did I give Chrom for his birthday? I gave him a glass sword. He loved it. I think. As the gates opened for us, I recalled the meeting we had with the East-Khan, Flavia.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~ Flashback...**

"Forgive me. Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan." Said Raimi.

"Of course." Replied Chrom. Frederick, Lissa, and me were in the throne room kind of room in Area Ferox. Raimi walked off, heading to wherever the khan was.

"The khan is away?" I asked Chrom.

"Out training, I'd wager. The khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics. Or rather, battle IS their politics."

"A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now... A giant of a man of unparalleled thew, his broad chest covered in hair, heheh..."

A mysterious voice cut into the conversation, interrupting me in the process. "Am I now?" Said a female voice. "...Please, do go on!"

"Huh?" A woman walked out from the shadows and came to a stop infront of us.

"You're the-?! Er, that is to say... The khan, I presume?"

One of them, yes- the East-Khan. My name is Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox."

"Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villagers?"

"Yes. Those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours."

"Damn them! I... Forgive me, Your Grace. That was... indelicately put."

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech."

"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards..."

"...Ha ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already. I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannont provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse."

"What?! Why not?!" Cut in Lissa.

"I lack the authority."

"Forgive me, but I don't understand. Aren't you the khan?" Chrom asked her.

"As I said, I am ONE of the khans. In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so..."

"So we are to receive no aid at all?"

"Not if you always give up so easily! The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions."

"What does that have to do with us?"

"The captain of my border guard informs me your Shepherds are quite capable. Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance. I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions."

"Ha! On the contrary. The khans themselves do not fight- they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty... that I know of! Ha! Regardless, it is your choice to make."

"There is no choice, East-Khan. My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel."

"Ha ha! Oh, I like you Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament! Come. I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan."

"He shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity."

"Ha ha! Well spoken again- I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade!"

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~ Flashback end**

And so leads us to now. But I felt uneasy. In the entire time since we fought those border guards at that fortress, I haven't heard from Haze... I wonder where he went, but it'd be better if he was gone. If what everything he said was true, then I'd be helping... the enemy.

The gates opened and we walked into the arena. We could only take six with us, but the enemy numbered in 9! It wasn't really fair, but I guess war is also never fair, huh?

"Chrom, me, Lissa, Frederick, Sumia, and Donny. We will be entering the arena. We will not leave until we have won. For the rest of you, you can watch over the battle from the stands, or not. Anyway, are you guys ready to fight?" I asked the five of them, who all agreed that it was high time they fought. Without any more words exchanging, I positioned everyone in a specific order. Two rows. Me then Chrom. Lissa, Frederick, Donny, and then Sumia. Our strategy will be as follows: Sumia will partner up with Chrom after he tests the West-Khans champion. Lissa will partner with me and Frederick will stay with Donny, since he was weaker. Donny needs all the experience he can get, so being with Frederick the Wary will definitely help in the long run.

"Chrom! Look!" Said Lissa in a panic, pointing towards the West-Khans champion.

"I see him..." Said Chrom.

"Marth! One question, before we begin?"

"...Fine, then. Our swords can speak for us!"

Chrom walked forward and so did Marth. Chrom got into stance, and Marth did the same. The swords were identical. Two falchions. "Huh?! Where did you get that?" Asked Chrom. But after a pause, he continued. "There's no way..." He then ran forward and jumped high up into the air, spinning a whole bunch of times. Coming down to the ground, he slashed at Marth, but Marth blocked the attack with relative ease. They were then locked in a battle of swords swinging at each other. Sparks came off their blades. "Tell me, who taught you to fight like that?" Chrom asked.

Marth swung his sword at Chrom's face, for Chrom only to block that one and the next two blows. Marth jumped into the air, and came down spinning, swinging his sword at Chrom, only for Chrom to block the attack with relative ease. "My father!" Marth charged at him, but on my signal, Sumia swooped in and distracted Marth. Chrom jumped onto the back of the pegasus and, together, they flew back over to us.

"Marth is a gifted swordsman, and his men look capable as well. We should mind our distance."

"Right." Agreed Chrom. Like my plan, Sumia stuck with Chrom, Frederick with Donny, and Lissa with me.

"There are two fighters to our sides, so let's bait them closer. I'll bait the one on the left and Chrom the one on the right. Donny, I want you to go stick close to me."

"Right!" We all split up and a long battle of endurance ensured.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

"Ready you guys?" I asked Chrom, Sumia, Frederick, and Donny." They all nodded, and as planned, Chrom walked forward for their second fight.

"Who is your father?" Chrom asked Marth.

"My apologies. I've said enough for one day, sir."

"Hmph. Is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the Eat-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you."

"Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance... We shall see who shames who!" Marth declared. Marth ran forward, swinging her falchion at Chrom, who, swung his to meet the blade. Sparks rang out as the two blades bounced off of each other. Marth dropped down closer to the ground and swung upwards, but Chrom easily blocked the attack. Spinnig around, Marth tried another attack, but at the last second, stopped his blade and instead spun in the opposite direction and swung his falchion at Chrom's side, ripping through the skin.

"I will not fail!" Chrom declared, and with a jump into the air, he brought his falchion down upon Marth at full strength, cutting through his shoulder, nearly down to the bone. Sumia swooped in from above and slashed her lance past Marth, scoring a small cut on his injured shoulder.

Donny rolled in at Marth's blindside and stabbed at him with his lance, but Marth saw the move coming and blocked it with his falcion. He then swung the blade down towards Donny, but Frederick blocked the attack with his lance and rescued Donny. I opened a green tome.

"You're finished!" I yelled. Green magic circles appeared around me and then around Marth. Looking around, Marth watched out for any attack, but wasn't expected for what happened next. "Wilderwind!" I yelled. Suddenly, the space around Marth, inside of the magic circles that appeared around him, the wind suddenly went crazy, ripping through him like a tornado. Then, without warning, the wind attack exploded, knocking Marth backwards and into a wall.

"I-impressive... If not surprising..." Marth managed before he fell unconcious from the impact.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

"Very nice! Well fought! You have my respect. And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs." Said Flavia.

"Truly? Thank you, East-Khan." Thanked Chrom, with a beaming smile on his face.

"I should thank you! It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!" Flavia turned around and ran off, to see to the celebration preperations.

"Bah!" Said a new, manly voice. "Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it..."

"I'm sorry, have we met?"

"I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power! You're handy with a sword, boy. I thought I'd picked the stronger man."

"What do you know about him?

"You mean that "Marth"? Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha! Anyway, he's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended."

"Oh. He's so dark and mysterious..." Said Lissam giving a really exaggerated sigh.

"Sounds like Marth's got at least one fan..." I said.

"Well, I mean, c'mon... He IS sort of dreamy, isn't he?"

"And YOU'RE sort of dreaming!"

"Yowch! Lighten up, Big Brother. I was just kidding."

"Milord? Milady? If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return home." Said Frederick sarcastically. "The exalt will want this news of our new alliance immediately."

"Right as always, Frederick."

"Hold, boy. Before you go, I have a little present for you." A man came out of the shadows and stood by Basilio.

"Thhis is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly."

"Marth beat him? But he looks so big and strong..." Lissa walked over to him, to get a better look, but Lon'qu threw his arm around him, stopping Lissa in her tracks.

"Away, woman!" He yelled, panicing.

"Hey! Wh-what did I say?!"

"Ba ha ha! Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge. Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the making of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause."

"You're certain about this?"

"Yes, yes. He's your man now."

"And Lon'qu? You have no objections?"

"Right. He gives me orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear." He said, with his eyes closed.

"...All right, then. Welcome aboard."

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **And so, Lon'qu has joined the party. One of my three favorites. This is probably one of the best days of my life. Lon'qu is awesome. No denying that. Now... Let's start... the... GETTING TO KNOW ME SHOW staring... Lon'qu!**

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **Kuro** : Hey Lon'qu. Sup.

 **Lon'qu:** Hey.

 **Kuro:** Why are you bad around wome-

 **Lon'qu:** * _Placing a sword beside my throat_ * I suggest you stop talking.

 **Kuro:** Why does this always happen to me... Well, whatever. Now, what should we talk about? Any suggestions, Lon?

 **Lon'qu:** ...Yes.

 **Kuro:** Great! Lay it on me!

 **Lon'qu** : Talk about something you did that was embarrassing.

 **Kuro:** ...Do you not like me or something?

 **Lon'qu** : Don't call me Lon.

 **Kuro:** Oh. Sorry. Then, can you change the question? Please?

 **Lon'qu** : No.

 **Kuro** : ...Oh. Well, something embarrassing, huh? I don't know if you'd call this _embarrassing_ but, one day in elementary school, fifth grade I think it was, or fourth, or third, I got in a little fight with someone. It wasn't really a fight, persay, we only yelled at each other... But since we were outside at recess, you know... I picked up a pine cone and threw it at him. Actually, it as at the ground. I didn't actually aim for him. I am a pacifist. Until he hit me, I will not hit you. Totatly pacifist. Anyway, so I threw the pine cone, then he kicked me. Kicked me, by sweeping his leg under mine and knocked me down, or something. I wasn't exactly looking. I had turned around. All I know, was that one second I was standing, then I was on the ground. Anyway, a whole bunch of girls, probably about, I don't know, five or six, came forward, helped me up, then dragged me over to a teacher, all the while asking if I was okay. Thinking about it now, I think that they liked me! Say, Lon'qu what do you... Lon'qu, where did you go? Well, whatever. Bye guys!

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **This was brought to you by, Lon'qu voice drink. A drink to make you sound like Lon'qu. Drink. Drink. And drink some more. After drinkage, wait 72 hours for the effects to kick in, and then talk. Your voice will then be Lon'qu's, a nice smexy voice. You will attract all the girls. IfyourvoicedoesNOTsoundlikeLon'qu's,pleasecontactusat1-800-Lon'quvoiceover. That's1-800-Lon'qu'svoiceover. 1-800Lon'qu'svoiceover.**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow, if you enjoyed, and PEACE!**


	14. Of Mist and Shadow

**Hi guys! Welcome back to my fanfiction of Fire Emblem Awakening, Fate's Awakening! Last time, I totaly blasted Lu- I mean Marth into a wall, with Wilderwind, so that was awesome! Atleast for me. Anyway, sorry I took so long to do this chapter. I was just levling up Morgan with every kill, so I was just having a blast XD. Anyway, I love manketes, they're my favorite class, then assassin, and my third favorite, is dark flyer. Well, now I have a question... Morgan and Nah are manaketes, because their mother is Nowi. Well... they're both level 30 now, so should I change their class to get another skill and perhaps replaced one of their skills with a better one? Or should I leave them at level 30... I don't really know, because if I go to another class, some of their stats might go down, and blah blah blah. Just tell whether it is a good idea to just change their class just to get a skill. I plan on turning them back into manaketes later, I'm just not sure, I don't want to mess up a really powerful unit, after all... I also don't want them to die :(**

 **The creation of this chapter may, or may not, have taken place while I played on my main game. Viewer discretion is not warned.**

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **CHAPTER 14 - Of Mist and Shadow**

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" I yelled, as I slept in my tent. I was hugging my body, as if in immense pain. That was because I _was_ in immense pain. My entire body felt like it was breaking apart; like it was being ripped away by invisible hands. The pain had started in my chest as we were traveling to Ylisse, but by the time we stopped to rest our horses and ourselves, the pain had spread throughout my body. I fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Through my clouded vision, I had seen everyone surrounding me, confusion visible on their faces. I heard them asking me what was wrong, or if I was okay. Chrom ordered somebody to set up my tent, and then they lifted me up and placed me inside. I thought I heard Chrom tell them to go to the nearest villages to see if they could find someone who knew about whatever conflicted me with so much pain. I don't remember them coming back. I had slipped in and out of conciousness, each time, my memories were filled with mostly screaming and the faces of the Shepherds. At that point, I couldn't hear them.

Hours later, the pain that spread throughout my body stopped, but it soon started anew. This time, I felt like I was being ripped in half, like two powers were playing tug-of-war with my body. In my dreams, I saw a shadowy figure fighting a figure wrapped in mist. If I remember correctly, the shadowy figure was Haze. But who was that figure wrapped in mist?

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" I screamed, writhing around in my sleep, I banged my head on something, but I didn't register the pain. I only felt my head hitting something. I coughed up blood, like I did every now and then, thanks to the pain, but I also felt some blood against my head. Suddenly, having started to turn black as my vision failed and I past out, once again.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

I woke up, not feeling anything. Infront of me, I saw two figures fighting each other. A shadowy figure and a figure wrapped in mist. After what seemed like eternity, the two noticed me and stopped their fighting, but immediately continued as they tried to get to me first. Trying to back away from the two figures, I found that I could not move. The one that got to me first, was the one wrapped in mist.

"Dear child," The voice said, sounding like a female. "Do not fear me. I am here to help rid you of the darkness that has infiltrated your mind and body. Eventually, you would have been warped to evil, and that is something that cannot happen."

'W-who are you?' I tried to say, but no words formed.

"I am Mist. I was sent by Naga to help rid you of the dark-" Mist was interrupted as the shadowy figure barreled right into her from the side. She was thrown to the ground, but her body went right through it, disappearing from my sight.

"Hey, buddy. Remember me? Haze! You know, the one that is always right! What has that mist-wrapped vixen, Mist, ever done to you? Since she came here, you have only felt pain, am I right, or am I right? You should totaly kick her out. I'm better for you and you-" He, too, was interrupted as Mist came out of nowhere, drop kicking him in the face. He was sent flying away and he soon disappeared from my sight.

"Don't listen to his lies! He was sent here to turn you evil so Grima could use you! Doesn't his appearance tell you the truth? Red eyes that glow, just like the risen! A shadowy body! Think of him as evil incarnate! True, that when I came here, you experienced a lot of pain, but, if you allowed him to stay inside of you any longer, you would've felt that pain eventually!"

"Oh, you vixen! So, what? You want me gone so you can take over his mind? We all know that _you're_ the evil one!" Said Haze, who appeared behind Mist, with his arms wrapped together against his chest, with a smirk on his face.

"Don't listen to him! The more you give him, the more he will take!" The two then looked up at the same time. I tried to look up as well, but I still couldn't move. "When you wake up, I'll try my best to keep you from feeling that pain. Just remember, Grima is the true evil one!" Everything then started to waver, and bend. My eyes grew sleepy, and when they closed, I opened them up to the real world.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

What I saw, was Chrom looking down at me with concern. I didn't know when he got here, but did it really matter? At seeing me awake, Chrom smiled, but that smile then turned to worry. "Are you alright?" He asked me, clutching my shoulder.

"C-Chrom? Yes... I think so." He leaned back on his chair, sighing in relief.

"Then I'll go get Lissa to see if you're really okay." He got up and left my tent without looking back, clearly in a rush. I laid there thinking for several seconds, but, feeling a small amount of pain hit my body once again, I decided on what to do. If Haze could come into this world, then couldn't Mist do the same? It was just a stupid hypothesis, but it was worth trying. I got out of bed, noticing that I was fully clothed in what I collapsed in. I went to the entrance of my tent, and looked outside. The sun blinded me a little bit, but my eyes soon recovered. I didn't see anyone around the campsite. Either they were sleeping, or doing chores, like gathering more firewood, food, water, or other kinds of supplies.

I quickly left me tent in a crouch and ran around it and into the woods behind my tent. I ran through the woods and towards the small hill I know to be around this area. I remember that we went through this area when we were heading to Regna Ferox for an alliance. We even camped in the same clearing, setting the tents in the same-ish position. It was kinda convenient, but it was close to a town, so I recommended that it was a good place to set up camp for the night, or so I told Chrom.

I ran through the woods until I neared the peak of a hill. When I made it to the top, I was taking large breathes. I had next to no energy left.

I went to the middle of the hill and started calling out to Haze and Mist. "Haze! Mist! I know you're... there somewhere! Come out now!" I kept calling out to them, but I didn't see nor hear them. If someone saw me, they'd think I was crazy. I mean, _I_ would think the same, if someone was just screaming out to two people who may or may not exist. But... "Haze! Mist!" I continued to call. A tap on my shoulder made me jump away in surprise and fear. Surprise, because someone or something just tapped my shoulder. Fear because the guy who tapped it may or may not see me as someone who was crazy, or was after whatever money I had on me. Either way, my hand fell down to the sword I wore concealed inside my cloak.

" **AHAHAHAHAHAHAH**! That reaction was nice kiddo! You should call me out more often if you're just gonna be scared half to death like that!" Haze was there, holding his side while he laughed with every word he said. His eyes glowed as red as a risen's eyes. Finally, he stopped laughing, only to look at my face and then laugh even louder. "That look! Just that look! I _knew_ there was a reason for you to call me out here! You wanted me to scare you, just to laugh at you, right?" He joked.

"Where is the other one?" I asked, forgetting her name, even though I said it a few minutes ago.

"Mist." Said a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a kind of feminine figure standing a distance behind me, obscured in fog, or mist.

"Oh, sorry." I said at forgetting her very simple name. Mist simply nodded. "Anyway, I called you two here, to finally find out who is right and who is wrong. I want to know now, the reasons as to why Naga is good and the reasons why Naga is evil." I looked at Haze. "Start." Haze uncrossed and crossed his arms multiple times before he began.

"See, once upon a time, there was two dragons. A mommy dragon and a papa dragon. One day, the papa dragon knocked the mommy dragon a few times, and out came two baby dragons. The mommy dragon called the female baby dragon, Naga. The papa dragon called the male dragon, Grima. After the names were given, the papa dragon knocked the mommy dragon a few more times! Creating all the other dragons you might find in the world, including the ones that became manaketes, or whatever." Looking at my not impressed face, Haze started to laugh. " **AHAHAHAHAH**! You gotta learn to take a joke, my friend! Come one! Learn to laugh for once in your life!"

"Ha ha ha. That story was sooo hilarious." I faked laughed in a monetone voice.

"Glad you appreciate it. Your support... your love... brought a tear to my eye..."

"Just tell me about Naga, or Grima or whatever!" I yelled at him.

"Man... No need to be a sour puss." He said, making a kind of sour expression on his face. "Well, as I told you, Grima tried to destroy the world, to save it from humans. See, you guys are the true evil in this world! Grima just wanted to purge you humans! Yes, you who hunted the precious Taguel to extinction. You who capture and sell manaketes! Who who kill and kill and kill some more! To me it's quite hilarious, but to my dear, sweet Grima... It broke his (nonexistant) heart to see all this chaos!" Haze wiped a fake tear from his eye. "But then Naga... Oh, Naga! She loved humans! She encouraged them to kill all Taguels, those sweet, sweet rabbit things! She even helped humans capture baby manaketes... But poor, old Grima wanted to stop that! So, he tried to destroy the world, etc., etc., etc., but then, Naga created a weapon to defeat him and seal him for 1000 years! It was called Falchion... Weielded by the legendary warrior prince... uh... What's his face, Grima was sealed away, and Naga continued watching the world go to hell!" Once again, Haze wiped a nonexistant tear from his eyes. "Of course there was those who knew the truth, and they-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't care. From what your saying, I could tell that you lied about quite a lot of stuff in that nice, little speech. So, uh, Mist. If you don't mind...?" I looked towards her.

"Well, you see, you just have to reverse their positions." She said simply. Haze walked past Mist.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well, Grima is evil, Naga is good. Grima _did_ want to destroy the world, but it wasn't for something so chivalrous like, saving the world from man. Like there are bad men, there are also good ones as well. Look towards the exalt and you'll be able to prove what I said." Haze was now five meters behind Mist, facing the opposite way. His hands were behind his head.

"Hm. So basically, what Haze said was opposite, except a few points..." I muttered to myself, not paying attention to what was happening.

"Yes. Men _did_ kill off the Taguel and they _did_ sell off the manakete as slaves, however-" She stopped as a loud, sickening sound came from her stomach. I looked down at her stomach, and what protruded from it.

"Well, well, well!" Said Haze, excitedly. "All liars must die!" He pronounced. his blackend silver sword was stabbed through Mist's back and into her stomach region. Slowly, he turned the blade, causing as much pain as possible. I just watched on in silence, unable to even move.

"Wha-what?" Mist said, quietly.

"What? What did you say?" Said Haze, pretending he didn't hear her.

"You... monster..." She coughed out. Blood shot out of her mouth and dribbled down to her chin. Some of the blood she coughed up, landed on my face. My eyes widened.

"What? You want me to kill you? Well, consider it already done!" He swiftly withdrew his blade from her and then raising it, he slashed across the air, from one side to another. And her head went flying. "Ohhhh! A clean decapitation! My best work!" Haze bowed down to me, left arm across his chest, right still holding the sword. "Hello. My name is Haze. Supreme assassination in all things! Human, manakete, taguel, shadow, nonshadow, zombie, dragon, and now the mist! Ohhh!" He acted a bit like a kid when he said ohhh, like he was receiveing a shiny toy. He stopped bowing and stood at his full height and looked down at Mist's still foggy body. The body had slumped down, but it was as if she was sitting down, just, you know, missing a... head. "Well that can't do! A corpse should be lying down! Not _sitting_!" As he said sitting, he kicked the corpse and it fell down. A necklace slid off the neck and bounced across the rocky surface of the hill from the force of the kick. It landed at my feet. I crouched down and picked it up.

Opening the medallion, I stared at a picture, that had to be Mist. She had long blonde hair, startling blue eyes, and a white dress. Her smile reminded me of Exalt Emmeryen's smile.

"Oh, if you're wondering about why she was covered in all the fog, it was the same for me! You see, this is a curse that you go into yourself! A kind of... self-casting curse. A curse that works only on the castor! Making your body become like fog, or _mist_ , you can become immune to some form of attacks! Swords, lances, and axes have no affect on this kind of body! However, magic and the falchion, and other magical weapons, like the levin sword for example, can affect the body and extremely wound it! And upon being wounded, you never recover from it! Yes, get your " _arm_ " cut off by a levin sword, and you lose it for good! A regular sword will just go through your new foggy arm, but with magic, or the falchion, its gone like any other arm!" At this point, Haze had completely circled around me, and was standing about 3 meters behind me, again, facing the opposite direction of me. However, even knowing what might happen, I couldn't move.

"You might be wondering, why am I, the almighty Haze, covered in shadows, and not mist? Well, the answer to that, is because I have fallen! Think of it this way: Mist, who was just recently killed, may whoever killed her die a brutal death, was pure! She was good! I was just like her too! Some 20 years ago, I cast the curse on myself! 18 years ago, the white fog that surrounded me, started to blacken! That was my falling. I turned evil. My pureness was gone." He clenched his fist, and brought it close to his face until it nearly touched his head. He pretended to be wracked by emotion after emotion. "But it was worth it!" He yelled out, throwing his arms into the air and smiling madly, spinning around it circles. "It takes about 2 years for the fog, which is really our soul, to blacken, and for us to fall! Even Mist was getting close to that time! Just give her another month or two, and she would've become a shadow-sprite! What's a shadow-sprite? I don't know! I just call everyone who cast this curse onto themselves that, because it is what we will eventually turn into!" He started to laugh manalically.

"This form grants us so many good things! The ability to drag people into alternate realites, or, inside their " _mind_ ". It's more easier to say that you're in your mind, than in a different reality plane, right? Well, I can go on and on about all of this, but unfortunately, I have a certain goal that I must attend to... Did you know? As a " _shadow-sprite_ " we have a super special ability! The ability to absorb the strength of whoever we kill, past, present, and future! And you know... I'm after your " _future_ " strength! So, let's stop being friends! And instead, you can get all up inside of me." At his terrible joke that can easily give misunderstandings, I turned around, only to see him right behind me, pointing his blackened silver sword at my chest. "Any last words? Besides urgh? Of course not!" He said, stabbing at me with his sword. Am I going to die? I silently asked myself.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

I'm laying on this new plot and new species and new everything really fast and stupid. I expect people to not fully understand the " _shadow-sprites_ " and I completely agree! Whoever came up with that idea, must be stupid! Oh. Wait. That was me. Anyway, if you have any questions about these shadow-sprites, just put it in a review or PM me. Please don't hate me :D I mean, I did kinda tell you that I was changing things to make it more fun for me- I mean you. :D And as for what he said, to get up all into him, well, uh... He means it like Cell, in Dragon Ball Z, how he absorbed the androids and all that. Pretty much same concept. I guess.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **Time to get to know me better! Who to star? Well, let's give it to.. Haze!**

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **Haze:** AHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAHAHAHAHA! BWHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Kuro:** Practicing... your laugh?

 **Haze:** What? Psh. No! I'm practicing my violin!

 **Kuro:** You play the... and it sounds like... What?

 **Haze:** Of course I'm laughing, fool! Are you an idiot? Retard? Well whatever. We all know who the better species is.

 **Kuro** : I'm the creator. I'm like the god of this series. You telling me your better than god?

 **Haze:** Well, of course! I " _am_ " about to attain god-like powers, after all! And since you share the same name(kinda), then when I kill Charles, you will die too!( **I think...** )

 **Kuro:** Wow. You're so smart. You should get a medal. **(Idiot. That power doesn't work that way! We're two seperate entities! I think...** )

 **Haze:** Really? You think so? Then it must be true! WHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Kuro:** So... what do you think the viewers want to know about me?

 **Haze:** Tell them about... something. I don't care.

 **Kuro** : ...Well, you see, one time, when I was like 3, I crawled into the oven. Isn't that something?

 **Haze** : I'm sorry, what did you say? I was too busy not caring.

 **Kuro:** Okay. When you die, I'm going to give you the most painful death ever possible.

 **Haze:** I'm not gonna die! Just look at the script! It says right here... " _Haze kills Charles and attains super-mega god-like powers. He then kills the creator, Kuro, and gains omega-godly powers! Then rules the world as god of everything_."

 **Kuro** : Well, actually, that's the-

 **Haze** : No use in lying! I read the entire script! It features me, me, and me! Also me.

 **Kuro:** ( **Well, that's the fake script I wrote for kicks... Well, whatever. It's not like he'll hold a grudge when he doesn't become... omega whatever.** )

 **Haze:** Well, that's it for now. If you want to learn more about this idiot Kuro, just leave a review asking a question about him! Of course, don't get too personal! If you do, I will come and haunt your dreams! Then I'll kill you.

 **Kuro** : Uh, Haze. Can you stop with the, you know, threats?

 **Haze** : No.

 **Kuro** : I'm not taking this like Kellam. I will erase you from my story.

 **Haze:** Tsk. Not if I erase you first...

 **Kuro:** What was that?

 **Haze** : The ending credits.

 **Kuro** : I don't have ending credits...

 **Haze** : Bye! * _Laughs maniacally_ *

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **Sorry if I mispell maniacal in this chapter. I'm just not good at spelling words I barely use! I know how to spell it, but I just get mixed up with other words I know! I just know too many words! Anyway, please review, follow, and favorite and don't hate me for all these changes to the story! PEACE!**


	15. Night of the Full Moon

**Hello everyone! First off, thank you PeanutExpert for your continued support. Second of all, training units is kinda boring in this game :P. I also finally finished who will marry who. It took a few minutes, but I think the couples I picked are pretty... good. Possibly. Anyway, let's start this chapter!**

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **CHAPTER 15 - Night of the Full Moon**

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

Haze stabbed the his blackened sword at my back. I turned around, but I knew that his blow would connect. Trying to atleast avoid a fatal wound, I try to twist around, so that the sword would either stab into my shoulder, or just cut me. Unfortunately, it stabbed into my shoulder. What made it even more unfortunate, was the Haze was actually _aiming_ for my shoulder. My theory was proven when he started laughing. "I knew you'd do something like this!" He laughed. "Atleast I'll be able to enjoy killing you!" He rotated the sword in my shoulder, causing enormous amounts of pain to go through me. I tried to grab his sword to pull it out of me, but my hand simply went through it, like it wasn't even there. Haze laughed, but offered no advice on how my hand went through his... shadowy... weapon.

I aimed a punch at Haze, but my fist went through his head. His laughter got louder and very annoying. Did he have a weakness? The pain in my arm was muddling up my thoughts, but I remembered that he talked a little bit about that. Regular weapons don't work, but magic will! I grabbed something inside my cloak, and opened it steathily, not even looking at it. I need to use the element of surprise on him. But just in case, I kept moving my hand around my cloak, as if looking for something and not finding it. Haze stopped laughing and observed what I was doing.

He slowly, but painfully, took his sword out of my shoulder, and thrust it down into my right hand, trapping it in the ground. "I see your left hand went snooping for that 'ol tome of yours, am I right?" He violently twisted the sword, making me scream in pain. "Well, I might as well kill you right now, just in case you actually have the balls to blow yourself up with whatever tome you may have." He let go of his sword and reached for my throat with both hands. "Of course, no painful death for you! First I'll choke you until you nearly pass out!" To empathize his point, he grabbed my throat and tried to life me in the air, but the sword weighed me down, as it was stuck into the ground. This only served to make Haze laugh like a child, and nearly tear my hand off. The higher he raised me, the more the sword cut through my flesh, as he pushed me away from the sword. Eventually, I will be losing half of my hand, and probably my life too. I got ready to use my tome. Sensing what I was doing, Haze suddenly dropped me. I landed on my butt, and fell back. I screamed as the sword finished cutting through my hand, creating a long gash through it. I brought my right hand to me, and stared at it. It looked like a regular hand, but if you looked past all the blood, you'd notice that from the middle of the palm, to the left of the middle finger, was a huge cut. But not just any cut. This cut, nearly divided my hand into two! Yes, My right hand was now useless. I couldn't even feel it anymore. (A/N I can't really describe it that well, I've never read something like this in a book before; Usually it was just, losing a limb, or a chunk of it, which was what was happening now! Charles lost a chunk of his hand. Yeah, let's just go with that. But basically, look at your hand. Get a marker and draw a point at the middle of your palm. Then draw a line to the left of your middle finger. Now, pretend that that was a real cut, and you could seperate it, like... I don't know, a scab? And you could see behind it, like a hole? Anyway, I think you get the picture.)

My eyes widened at the sight of my hand. Haze bent down and looked at my hand, admiring his _hand_ y work. "Hm. Hm. Yes! This beauty! This blood! This... is awesome! I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet, but then again, you _are_ my _right_ hand man! Right?" He roughly nudged me in the side. "Well, if I ever need a _hand_ y guy to be my punching bag, it'd be my _hand_ man ( **wing-man** )" He clapped me on the back with his right hand. His terrbile puns infuriated me, but not as much at the sight of losing half my hand. I was going to kill him. I got up slowly, and he retrieved his sword. "Well, I think it's time to die now. Enough playing around." I pulled out the fire tome I had, and opened it awkwardly, using my chest, shoulder, and even my knee to open it. Haze laughed.

"Fire!" I shouted. Red magic circles appeared around me as fire generated around them. Flames appeared before me and show off towards Haze, but he was ready. As the fire spell got closer to him, he started to run forward, then rolled under the fireball, and charged at me. With a sense of dread, I shot fireball after fireball at him, but to no avail. He either dodged them, or, well, dodged them. He easily closed the short distance between us, raising the sword to strike. He swung downwards, and the sword neared my head. I closed my eyes.

I heard a loud thud. Opening my eyes slowly, I saw Chrom infront of me, blocking Haze's attack with his falchion. "Chrom!" I murmered. How can he be here? He couldn't have followed me, if he did, he would've appeared before now. Was he looking for me? Probably. But, atleast now, I was safe. Kinda.

"Charles! Are you okay?" He asked me. He forced Haze backwards and got into his regular battle stance.

"Well, I'm as okay as someone being stabbed in the shoulder and losing half his hands, but how are you?"

"Fine, just dandy." Chrom replied, with a smirk. But that smirk instantly disappeared as he registered what I just said. "What!? Lissa will be here soon, so go to her! She'll heal you up to the best of her abilites."

"Well, actually, I wanted to always have a cut through half my hand. You know how fun it is to hold it up to your eyes, and still see a little bit behind your hand? So much fun. Especially the part where I can't move or feel it anymore!" Chrom rolled his eyes at my sarcasim.

"Just go!" He yelled.

"Roger." I said, turning away and running towards where he said to go.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **Chrom POV**

I faced this... shadowy creature in a deadlock of sorts. It didn't move and I didn't move. ' _Who will make the first strike?_ ' I asked myself. Either way, I wasn't a very patient guy, but in this situation, I was probably the most patient man in the world. Just looking at this shadow thing, was very... weird. I had no idea of what his capabilities are, or, well, anything about it. I knew it wasn't a pushover, from how much damage Charles had when I rescued him. I looked over to my right, at the dead body of what appeared to be a girl. **(A/N The mist disappeared after she died, er, a few minutes after she died.)** Her head was lying several meters away from the body and it looked like she was stabbed from behind. I looked back over to the shadow creature. He must've done this. But how could I fight something like him?

"Well, please to make your acquantice, Prince Chrom." I winced at his words. Of course, he'd know me because of my status of being prince of a country, but it still sent shivers down my spine when an enemy knew it was me. Especially an enemy that looked like... well, him... or it. Whatever it was. At seeing Chrom's confusion, Haze answered his unspoken question. "I'm a guy, of sorts. A more of a... shadow guy."

"Who are you?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes at how he easily knew what was on my mind.

"I am Haze. I serve no one in particular. I hate no one in particular. I actually like quite a lot of things. Currently, I want to kill Charles, and later take over the world and unite it in death." He gave a little bow.

"Well, sorry to ruin your party, but you won't be killing Charles." I took a step closer to him.

"Oh... Well I'm sorry for any incovenience, but... Would you please die?" Haze lunged towards Chrom with his blackened sword, aiming for his head.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **Charles POV**

I ran down the hill and into the woods. Where was Lissa? I looked left, right, up, down, left, behind, and infront of me, several times, but I couldn't see her anywhere. Maybe I past her, or maybe she was in a different direction. Ugh! I tripped over a root and fell onto my right hand. Well, a few things happened right here. One, I felt a thousand times amount of pain in my hand and my arm, than when Haze stabbed me in the shoulder. Two, I think I heard a bone snapping. Raising my right hand to face, I touched the wrist with my left. Sure enough, I felt pain. A lot of it. It was definitely broken. I slowly got up, and started back on my nice evening run. 'Wow. Being in so much pain makes me so sarcastic.' I thought to myself. After a few minutes of running, I finally spotted Lissa running towards me. I ran to her at full speed, or atleast, a speed that caused the least amount of pain.

"Oh my gosh! Charles, are you okay!?" Asked Lissa, as she checked out my serious wounds.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I said sarcastically. "Broke my wrist, stabbed in my shoulder, and to top it off, I almost lost my hand! I'm just peachy." Lissa didn't hear my words.

"Just hold still for a few... I don't know, hours? I'll heal you up!" She took out one of her healing staves and began her healing.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

I flexed my healed hands a few times, staring at the scar that went from one side of my hand, to the other. I rolled my right shoulder, testing it. I clenched my fist and unclenched a few times. "Okay. Thank you Lissa." I said to her, giving her a smile.

"Y-your welcome." She said, stuttering. "So what do you wanna do now?"

"Go back up Chrom." I instantly said. She nodded and stood up, offering me a hand. I hesitated, but took her hand anyway.

"Then let's hurry up, big brother could be in danger!"

"Right." We then turned towards the hill where Chrom was fighting Haze, and took off running.

* * *

The sky was beginning to darken by the time we made it back to the hill. The full moon was slowly rising towards the heavens as Lissa and me ran up the side of the hill. When we saw Chrom, he didn't look so well. Blood, was all over his arms, legs, and chest. Some of it was on his face, and running down his neck. Some of it was his blood, but the rest wasn't.

Haze was also pretty injured. It was hard to say who was more injured, but it was easy to say that Haze will lose, especially now that we arrived.

"Chrom!" I called out to him, getting his attention. He barely glanced over at us, showing a smile, before looking back at Haze, who looked pissed.

"Hey, Charles! Lissa! Glad you could make it!" Shouted Chrom.

"Right. Lissa, stay back. Chrom!" I shouted to him. "You think you need some help?" I asked, with a smug smile on my face, walking forward with my fire tome open.

"I'd love to say no, but I think Lissa'd kill me if I said no and died!" Lissa's face puffed a little bit, and I laughed.

"Well, consider yourself alive and well!" I stood a few meters to the left of Chrom, and Haze stood infront of us, more than a couple meters away.

"Ha! Even though I'm injured, I can easily take the two of you easily!" He began. At our confused looks, he continued. "See, when there is a full moon, "shadow-sprites" become 10, no, 100 times more powerful! **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA**!" He laughed out, trying his best to look intimidating.

"W-what? Seriously?" I said, trying to keep the shock out of my voice, but failing.

"Well, actually, no. I was just lying! But the looks on your faces! **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA** \- no wait! Let me catch my breathe first!" He ducked under a swing from Chrom's falchion, and tried to stab Chrom through the gut, but he had to jump away as flames hit the spot where he was at. "Man! You people are so cruel! Let a brother rest for a second!"

"Chrom!" I yelled to him, running past him. Chrom nodded and ran after me. I opened my fire tome once again and magic circles appeared around me, fire going through it. I ran at Haze, who, stood there a bit shocked to see me running at him instead of Chrom, who, stayed somewhere behind me, out of sight from Haze's perspective. I got ready to blast Haze with flames, but I instead jumped to my left, as Chrom slashed diagonally with his falchion from his right. Haze was surprised, but he jumped to his right, Chrom's left, to avoid the blow. Right into me. My tome was open, and the magic circles were still around me. Haze's pupils reduced in size as I yelled out a most powerful word.

" **FIRE**!" Flames shot out from the magic circle that appeared infront of me, and Haze was blasted point-blank with the flames. My fire tome fell apart in my hands, but I knew, without a doubt, that Haze was finished. When the smoke was cleared, his body was nowhere to be seen.

"Was he vaporized?" Chrom asked me, huffing and puffing from his strenuous fight.

"I don't know." I told him truthfully. "But I don't think we'll be seeing him anymore." He nodded in agreement.

Lissa snuck up behind Chrom and jumped on him, crying. "B-big brother!" She sobbed. "I thought you were going to die!" I laughed at how unconfortable Chrom was.

"J-just get off me and heal me, Lissa!" He said, but Lissa was too busy crying to hear him.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **Sigh... I just always wanted to tell Chrom how much he makes his sister worry! Like, what if he died? But then again, that can't happen or it would be game over... Anyway, with Haze out of the way, we can finally continue the actual story line! Yay! Now without further- Hey, what is this? Who messed with my script? Well, whatever. Just... Play the next part.**

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 _He slowly, grabbed the ground infront of himself and grabbed himself towards it, stopping only to cough up blood. He put the other hand infront of him and continued this pattern. After around 100 meters, he finally stopped, looking up at what caught his attention. A risen was walking through the forest he was in, and it wasn't moving. It was staring right at him._

 _"N-no! NO!" He cried out, when the solo risen started walking towards him. Sure, magic and the falchion could affect him, but these risen were also magical beings that came back from life! Zombies, basically! And how do zombies become, well, zombies? Nercromancy magic! As the risen got closer to Haze, he tried to crawl away, but his mostly destroyed bottom half, didn't comply with his wished. "Why!?" He cried out at his unfortunate fate. "Grima, I knew you set me up! You placed this risen here, didn't you? Just for me? Why!? It's like like I was trying to kill you!... Oh... Wait, I was, kinda trying to..." Haze finally shut his mouth as the risen reached him. The risen's breathe scared Haze more than what was about to happen. Why? Because, that breathe was nasty! The risen raised its claws up into the air, and brought them down onto Haze's head, splitting his shadowy skull in two, killing him in one strike. In a course of several minutes later, the shadows around Haze completely disappeared, showing what he actually looked like. However, the amount of burns on his body, and face, made him unrecognizable. His real name was forever lost to himself several years ago, but he was, in his prime of one thousand years ago, a legendary warrior, known as, Frederick._

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **... Anyway, somebody definitely changed my script, but whatever! As you may or may not know, if you read the chapter of 4, the one titles campfire, you would know who this " _Frederick_ " was. Anyway, I'm not going into specifics, but you can probably guess what happened. If Naga can send people into the past, then why not Grima? Only the reverse in this case... But anyway, time to end the chapter! Please review, review, and review, and PEACE!**


	16. Just Another Ordinary Day

**Hello guys! Welcome back to Fate/ Stay Ni- I'm sorry, Fate's Awakening. Anyway, I have some sad news. Okay, not really since it doesn't really matter right now XD, but anyway, yeah, I probably won't be able to post daily for a while... then again, I haven't exactly been updating this series everyday XD, but, yeah, this time I won't be able to actually work on this, so it will probably be more late. I'd say... give the next chapter a week or two and it will be done :D. Now, let us start this glourious chapter after I figure out how to properly pace myself! Seriously, if you my loyal and awesome viewers told me that I was rushing a bit earlier, I would have read over my work my closely :( I thought I was going at the same pace I always went at, but apparently I rushed some scenes and now I'm peeved! So... next chapter. Right. Here you go!**

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **CHAPTER 16 - Just Another Ordinary Day**

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

"So..." I said, when it was only me and Frederick in the training grounds. "How much is this gonna hurt?" I asked weakly.

"Hmph. If you try hard enough, it won't hurt." He replied, readying his sword.

"Why do I feel like I'm gonna come out of this with a few broken ribs and maybe a broken arm?" I muttered to myself, getting into stance. We faced each other for a few moments, before Frederick ran at me, slashing his wooden sword at me, like it weighed nothing. I could've blocked it, but, you know, when it comes down at you with the force of an elephant, and the speed of a cheetah, there is _no_ way you could block it, or _dodge_ it for that matter! The wooden sword bounced off my head, giving off a sickening thwunk, before I fell down to the ground, dazed and almost unconcious. As I crawled back up to my knees, I saw Frederick offering me his hand, so I took it and he helped me up.

"A bad way to start the morning, huh?" He asked me, with a slight sneer on his expression.

"You're telling me. I'd rather face a real elephant than to... You know what? Nevermind. Now... I guess we should finish... How long do we have left?"

"Well, considering that we just started, three hours before sunrise!" I sighed physically and mentally. I'll never ask Frederick to wake me up early ever again. Or to train.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

Hours later, I was laying against a tree, with my head down. In the end, I scored my bruises than the number of swings I took at Frederick. Man, he could hit. I rubbed my forearm, where the skin turned purple. Ah, sweet, sweet memories. I remember that bruise like it happened an hour ago! Probably cause it happened an hour ago...

Frederick had slashed downward at me, but I managed to twist out of the way. I then launched into my own attack, but Frederick easily knocked the sword away and slammed his down onto my arm, making me drop my sword and grab my arm in fear that it was about to come off. Never before in my life, have I experienced such pain. I promise myself, the next time I even "think" about asking Frederick for something, I'll punch myself a couple times in the face. I'd rather live a while longer, thank you very much.

I sighed one more time, as I tried drifting off to sleep, but no such luck, as something wet and a bit stinky landed on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked at the white blotch that populated what used to be my clean left shoulder. I hate birds.

After I scrubbed my coat, for what felt like hours, I walked through Ylisse, taking in the streets, people, and- I spun around as more bird poop came falling down on me. But this time, it missed, hitting the ground, with a small plop. "Ugh. Birds." I said, walking past the small white poop. "If I could, I'd kill 'em all. Or atleast make them stop pooping on me."

I quickly went through the streets and made my way to the library, where I was returning a book. When I found the library, I walked on it, and went to the main desk and returned my book to one of the librarians. After that, I walked around the library, looking for any interesting books on tactics. You never know, something interesting might just be here.

Finding nothing even remotely interesting, I left the library with a sigh. "Oh, there you are!" Cried a familiar female voice.

"Hey Lissa." I greeted her as she came to a stop infront of me, out of breathe. "How long were you looking for me?"

"An hour!" She said, bringing her head back up and staring at me with a smile. She reached into the bag that was at her side, and pulled out a thick book. "Here!" She said, handing the book to me.

I hesitantly took the book and opened it up to the title. "Could this be?" I asked in wonder. "' _Tactics of the Hero-King: Strategies That Always Work_.'" I flicked through the first few chapters, that talked about basic strategy, weapons, and magic. On the fourth chapter, there was advanced tactics, that wasn't written in any of the other books I read. In general, I just love to read, even when I lost my memory, I just knew that reading was for me. Seeing a book this legendary, this old, makes me want to read it all right now! But... I have something else to do right now...

"Thank you Lissa." I said to her, giving her a small bow. "I'll be sure to read this later. Well then, I have to go find Chrom, to, uh, talk to him about something."

"Oh... Okay... I'll come with!" She said, with her usual bubbly voice.

"Um, sure?" I said, more like a question.

"Yay! Okay, I know where Chrom is! Follow me!" She then turned around and took off, heading to wherever Chrom is, I guess. I shook my head a few times, thinking that they must actually be distant cousins, and followed Lissa through the streets to somewhere.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

After a few hours, I stopped Lissa so I could take a break. I was slightly out of breathe. "So... Where is he?" I asked Lissa, taking a breathe after each word.

"I don't know!" She answered, with her usual smile.

"But you said... Well, whatever! I'll probably see him at the Shepherds HQ, sooner or later."

"See who at HQ?" Said a kinda familiar voice from behind me.

"Oh, you know. Chrom. That idiot can't seem to stay in one place, always somewhere else. Can never find him when you actually need him! Next time I see him, I swear I'll hit him in the- Oh! Uh, hi Chrom." I had turned around to see who I was speaking to, and discovered, to my great horror, that it was Chrom.

"Hey Charles. So I guess you found that idiot, huh?"

"Uh, well, pardon me for saying so, your, uh, lordliness..." Chrom responded with a laugh.

"It doesn't matter." He said, cheerfully. "So, what did you need with me?"

"Well, uh... After that battle with Haze... I kinda remembered something about my past life..."

"Oh, really? And what did you remember?"

"Well, right now, it's a bit more confusing, but all I can say for certain, is that I'm from another world, or something."

"Wait, are you from the Outrealm Gate?" Chrom asked me, getting all serious.

"I guess you can say that..." I looked down. Outrealm Gate? Why was that familiar... "Maybe if I go there, I'll remember something else."

Chrom placed his hand on his chin, clearly in thought. "Maybe you will." He agreed. "What are your thoughts, Lissa?" Lissa was currently experiencing a look of shock, at how I wasn't from here.

"I-I don't know." She said. "I'm guessing if he goes there, he'll remember something..." She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Well, we don't have to go there now." I said. They were surprised at my words, but before I let them say anything, I continued. "Aren't we getting close to war? If we go over there, what if Plegia decides to randomly attack us? By the time we get back, Ylisse could have fallen!"

"You're right." Said Chrom, quietly. "We'll go there at a latter date, perhaps when risk of war is out of the question."

"Thanks." I said. "But first, I'm kinda getting hungry, so how 'bout we head back for a meal?" Just then, Lissa's stomach grumbled.

"Y-yeah..." She said, scratching the back of her head, embarrassed. Me and Chrom laughed at her, and her cheeks went even redder.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

' _That night, I was tossing and turning in bed. I was having a very stange dream. Something about a DS, Uncle, Gamestop, school, summer, and various other things, I barely understood, but felt familiar, kept appearing in my head. The last thing I saw, before I woke up, was a giant green dragon that was very gentle._ '

I got up from bed, extremely tired. I looked out the window, to discover that it was still night. I went to the small bathroom in my room, and washed my face, thoroughly, before I brushed my teeth and changed my clothes back into my everyday coat and clothes. I smiled at how warm it was when I wear this. When I first went to sleep, I wore this, but soon after, I had other clothes to wear when I went to sleep. But for some reason, when I put this coat back on, it was challenging. It was as if, it was the first time I ever put it on. But now, it was like a second skin to me.

I left my room quietly and walked down the many stairs to the first floor. I continued tip-toeing until I made it outside, where I continued to walk normally. I went around the Shepherd HQ, and grabbed a bronze sword.

' _At the way you're at now, you barely wield a bronze sword properly, much less an iron one. I suggest practicing daily._ ' Frederick told me.

' _How daily_?' I asked him, though I knew the answer already.

' _Every hour of every day. I suggest starting now_.' And so, I trained three hours in the sword each day. Sometimes I'd ask Frederick for advice, but he'd suggest that I spar against him. When I agree to do _that_ I end up with so many bruises and aches. If I _don't_ do that, he guilts me into sparing with him, by saying that I'll be the one to let Chrom die, yatta-yatta-yatta. So now, I learned to keep my mouth shut and avoid Frederick. Especially during training.

I swung my bronze sword down, taking a step forward with my right foot. After the swing, I took the step back and raised my sword. This time, when I swung down, I took the step with my left foot. Then I repeated the process until I was covered in sweat and the sun was starting to come up. I had removed my coat and my shirt, because of my sweat, so after I stopped practicing, I was kinda cold from the mornings wind. I wiped myself off of the sweat with a towel, and then I put my clothes back on. I did a few stretches, until a voice interrupted me and I nearly had a heart attack.

"Hey, your up early!" Lissa said, scaring the life out of me. I nearly fell down from when her voice came out of nowhere. I turned around to face her, hand over my heart.

"Geez Lissa, you tryin' to kill me, or something?" Lissa laughed at my joke.

"Yeah! I thought this time you would just go down! Guess I wasn't good enough, huh?" She said, with an innocent smile.

"Thank god you weren't good enough." I said, removing my hand from my beating heart. "What are _you_ doing up this early?"

"Well, I heard something from my room, so I came down to see what it was!"

"From your..." I looked up to one of the rooms on the second floor. The window was open. "That window..."

"Yup! My room."

"Oh. I'm sorry to disturb your sleep then..." I apologized weakly, scratching the back of my head, unsure of what to say exactly.

"It's okay! Just, consider us even!"

"Even? For what?"

"Oh... well, um, I went to your room when I was trying to find you, and, um... We were cleaning out the rooms, you know, getting rid of all the junk, like you know! Cleaning up! And I kinda... accidentlythrewawayoneofyourfavoritebooks!" She said incredibly fast, I barely knew what she said. After a second of thinking, I figured out what she said, and a tick-mark appeared on my forehead.

"Which... book... was... it..." I slowly asked, drawing out the spaces between each word.

"Swords and Axes... Limited edition..." Lissa said with her eyes closed, bracing herself for anything.

"Oh... Thank goodness."

"Uh... W-what?"

"I already read that book." I explained to her.

"Oh, you did?"

"Memorized it too."

"Well... Um, t-that's great!"

"But we're not even."

"What?"

"A good nights rest is nothing to the amount I paid for that book."

"H-how much was it?"

"3,000 gold. An entire week's salary from being the tactician of the shepherds."

"Oh... Well, um, I can get you a raise?"

"Also, it was the only book left of its kind. So, in other words, it is gone. Forever."

"I...I... I'll go look for it!" Lissa screamed, turning around and running away to look for my book.

"Well, actually..." I said, when she was out of earshot. "It only costed 100 gold, and it is pretty common. But, well, I don't _have_ to tell her that, now do I?" I chuckled at my prank and walked back to my room, for a nap.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

I was taking a walk around the palace, when I saw Chrom running through the hall. He had a serious face going on, and when he saw me, he ran straight to me. " **CHARLES**!" He yelled. I was surprised, but I was able to handle his loud outburst with ease.

"What is it, Chrom?" I asked him.

"It's Maribelle..." He started, kinda out of breathe. "Maribelle was captured by that Mad King, Gangrel in Themis!"

"What?!" I said in shock. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"He said that she trespassed upon their borders, and could be a Ylissean spy!"

"That's just... stupid! If we sent a spy, they wouldn't have gotten caught!"

"Uh, Charles... Were you, perchance, thinking of sending a spy?"

"Uh... I may have... kinda... already did?" I shrugged innocently, but Chrom facepalmed.

"When was that?"

"Few hours ago. To the capital."

"Why... well, nevermind! C'mon, we're going with Emm to save Maribelle."

"Yes, sir!" After Chrom left, I quickly ran to an empty room and found an inkpot and quill and paper. I quickly scribbled down a message, and sent it to the spy by way of bird. "Hopefully he'll get the message quickly..."

' _Some Shi- stuff went down, so, uh, hurry up and gather some information and get out of there. War might be coming, so, uh... Anyway, get back here quickly. I'll still pay you the price we agreed on, but stick around cause we might need you to do some scouting._

 _Tactician of the Ylissean Shepherds and all that,_  
 _Charles._ '

I sighed. If I knew this was gonna happen, I wouldn't of sent him! I was kinda hoping for the Mad King What's His Face, to be home and plotting, but if he's not there, then what's the point of sending a spy to see what his next move was going to be! Man! Insane people infuriate me! I left the room sighing. I have to get used to all this... But...

"Why am I remembering all of this...?" I muttered under my breathe. I thought about what I remembered earlier today, about how I was going to play a... game... and then I was sucked into it. Could this world all be just a game? No, that's impossible! I looked down at the scar on my right hand. If this was just a game, then this scar wouldn't be here. I continued down the hall, making my wall to the Shepherd's HQ to prepare for war.

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **Ugh. I got a headache. Kinda. They don't really affect me, they just annoy me XD. Anyway, sorry that I took so long to update the series, I feel as if I say this every chapter now. I also am sorry if this chapter was short, and nothing interesting happened. Anyway, Next chapter will be the grand meeting of the Mad King! And also my units are kinda low level. I just tried to train, but I lost Virion in one hit, so I had to restart! I wasn't planning for that :/ I just wanted to train! So I did the training with the wireless team... you know, I faced Moulder. I got my ass kicked :D So I quit for a day, trying to wrap my head around why my units sucked. And so I figured it out! I have to get through some more chapters before I can properly train! Yeah! Thats it! The enemy in the next few chapters are low level! So... I can... hopefully win! Watch me lose. Anyway, as for my main game, all is going well. After a long break from chapters, I finally did chapter 19. And won. Then 20. And won. I stopped at 21, because I wanted to go get some more future children. Next one I'm getting... is Severa. Can't wait to see why everyone hates Severa. I mean... seriously why do you all not like her? I find her awesome, well, atleast she "looks" awesome! I don't know much about anything else, only that she starts with a pegasus. Yeah, that's all. But why do you all not like her? Please tell me your reasons in a review. Also favorite and follow if you want to.**

 **And now, lets get to know me or something. Staring... Stahl.**

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

Kuro: Hey Stahl.

Stahl: How's it going, Kuro?

Kuro: Good, good. You still love food?

Stahl: Do birds fly?

Kuro: Uh... ye-

Stahl: YES! I still love food.

Kuro: Amazing. I love food too.

Stahl: You are not getting my delicious muffins and pies and cakes and cookies and-

Kuro: Sorry, can't hear you over how delicious my donuts are.

Stahl: Donuts? Let me have one!

Kuro: Last time I gave you one, you took five!

Stahl: Six, but that doesn't matter!

Kuro: No. I'm going to go eat them by myself, and then I'm going to go puke. Good bye!

Stahl: No... my beautiful donuts!

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 **I think I rushed a little bit in this chapter... Well, let's just say, a few days have past since the battle with Haze, and stuff. Anyway, sorry for the rushing and skipping and all that! I havent been feeling well lately, so I wanted to put this up quickly, just so you know what's up!** **Oh, and I'm also writin a pokemon fanfic! I haven't uploaded it yet, but my started pokemon is a Shuppet! So maybe you'll check it out one day :/ Anyway, its actually a lot deeper than you think, you'll understand when I get further into it and actually upload the chapters I have on it.**


	17. Towards Hell Part One

**Hello! Sorry for the HUGE delay! Computer broke, finally got a new one, some other things, and now, on SEPTEMBER FOUR, 12:19 A.M., I finally started the next chapter. And... here it is! But first, some reviews!  
**

 **ARandomGuy:** _You uploaded this "chapter" about a month ago and you said you would upload one tomorrow... Nice job Kuro XD_

 **Kuro: Thank you! I think I did a nice job in not uploading for, like, two or three months! But anyway, sorry that I had to make you wait for so long to see the next chapter. Things happened :(. Anyway, but here is the next chapter!**

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

 _CHAPTER 17 - Towards Hell Part 1(The chapter title was going to be something else, but I didn't remember what it was going to be, so I just picked this title.)_

 **~XXXXXXXXXX~**

One week has past since we received word that Maribelle was kidnapped. When we finally made it to the Border Pass, we found Mad King Gangrel himself standing on top of a small cliff above us, next to an unknown female.

"What's this, then?" Gangrel called out, upon seeing us. "the exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!" His laugh sent chills down my spine.

"King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us." Emmeryn said, with her normal grace.

"The truth? I can give you the truth." Said the unknown girl.

"I beg your pardon?" Emmeryn said, looking at her. "Perhaps milady might first share her name?"

"You may call me Aversa."

"Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?"

"Who?" Gangrel interrupted. "Oh yes, the little blonde brat." He then pointed towards his right, towards where a barbarian was holding Maribelle.

"Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodyte!" Maribelle cursed at the man holding her, trying with all her might to squirm out of his grasp.

"Maribelle!" Lissa screamed with her eyes wide.

"Lissa? Darling, is that you?" Maribelle said, looking in the direction Lissa screamed.

"This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent." Filled in Aversa. "And what's more... She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home.

" **LIES**! You speak nothing but lives, hag! Did they not teach the meaning of the word _truth_ in wretched-crone school?!"

"...You see? No manners at all." Aversa laughed. "Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged."

"Ha ha!" Gangrel laughed out. "Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt. This will call for a weighty punishment. And if she were to later confess to being an Ylissean spy? My goodness!" He said, feigning surprise. "It would take an act of **CONSIDERABLE** good faith to repair our relations."

"I have done nothing wrong!" Maribelle spat. "It is they who should confess! They are the ones who invaded Ylisse. They razed an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border. Let the plundered shops and charred homes of that village serve as my proof!"

"That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem-something I hear oft of late... But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers." He said,wiping an imaginary tear away from his eyes.

' _It was clear what happened; Gangrel attacked that village and abducted Maribelle. If his goal was only war, why does he not march an army across our borders, declaring war? Why does he want us to do so? What does he have to gain from this?_ ' I thought to myself, with a hand on my chin. A few images past through my mind, images that were confusing. ' _Why... is this happening?_ '

"Your Grace, please!" Maribelle shouted to Emmeryn.

"Peace, Maribelle. I believe you. King Gangrel, I request that you release this woman at once. Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need for hostages."

"Without so much as an apology? Why should "I" even bother with parley? I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper." He said, with an evil smile.

"You black-hearted devil!" Chrom shouted at him, throwing his arm to the side.

"Really, that's it? Control your dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt."

"Rrgh..." Chrom gasped.

"Now then, Your Graceliness. Perhaps we can arrange a trade? You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece." Gangrel said, with such enthusiasm that everyone blinked. Except me. ' _Fire...Emblem?_ ' I thought to myself. ' _Why does that name sound so familiar?_ '

"You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?" Emmeryn said. 'Why... does this name sound so familiar?' I thought again.

"Because I know the legend!" Gangrel roared. ' _Legend?_ ' I thought as my head started to pound against my skull. "The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized. I have desired it for years. **YEARS**!... Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse. Heheh..." Gangrel faked sadness. ' _This is... to familiar._ ' I thought to myself, grabbing my head lightly with my left hand.

"The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel: to save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need. Would you claim a more noble wish?"

"I want what every Plegian wants-a grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble that that?"

"What?" Emmeryn gasped out, surprise evident in her voice.

"Surely you have not forgotten what the last exalt did to my people? Your father named us heathens! His _crusade_ across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!"

"...I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings. But I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace."

"Yours is now a haven of hypocrisy! Now give me the Fire Emblem!" Gangrel warned. 'Why was this story so familiar?'

"No, Your Grace!" Maribelle interjected. "I'd sooner die than act as a bargaining chip for this filthy reprobate!"

"No, Maribelle..." Emmmeryn said, with a small voice.

"Ugh... Taaaaaalk talk-talk-talk-talk. It's time to speak louder than words! This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity! I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!"

Three soldiers ran towards Emmeryn, but Chrom stood in front of her, drawing his Falchion. When one of the soldiers came too close, he ran towards him and cut him almost in half. He then jumped back before the other two could attack.

"Stay back! Or you'll all suffer the same fate!" Chrom yelled out, making the two other soldiers stumble back in surprise.

"Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one..." Gangrel said in a kind of happy low voice. "A big messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry. Bwa ha ha!" Gangrel laughed. He waved his hands, signaling his troops to start marching towards us.

* * *

Over towards Maribelle, five minutes before Gangrel waved his hands...

Aversa walked forward and took Maribelle's chin in her hand. "Poor, stupid girl... Are you really worth fighting a war over?" She questioned, looking deep into Maribelle's eyes. "Years from now, you'll be remembered only as she who destroyed House Ylisse."

Maribelle seemed to lose all of her strength. "No... That's not... Oh, Lissa... Please, no..." Maribelle said with a whimper. The thought of war just drove her insane! What if, this whole thing led to war? Suddenly, an explosive amount of wind stroke the barbarian behind Maribelle, freeing her and almost making her fall down to her knees.

"Maribelle!" Said a familiar light voice. "Go! You're free!" Said a young boy, Ricken, as he appeared at her side.

"RICKEN?! What are you doing here?"

"Just run! We can talk about it later!" Ricken replied, with a smile.

"Oh, is this your little boyfriend? isn't he just precious." Aversa growled.

Don't talk down to me, witch!" Ricken warned, opening his book and using his wind spell against her. She managed to survive the point-blank range hit, but she was injured.

"Nngh! W-wind magic?" She said, annoyed and angry.

"Come on, Maribelle!" Ricken encouraged, taking her hand.

"Right!" She said and let Ricken lead the way out of there.

"Wretched whelp! I should..." Said Aversa when they left. "No. Our soldiers have them outnumbered. The brats will be dead long before they can reach their comrades." She concluded, laughing and walking away.

* * *

"Charles!" Chrom called. "What's our plan?"

"Hm..." I thought to myself for a solid minute before coming up with a plan. "Okay. We're completely surrounded, but more so in front of us, right?" At seeing his nod, I continued. "Then, we'll send four of us south, to clear our way so we can get away. The rest of us, with head forward, buying them time and rescuing Maribelle. I think we should send, Virion, Miriel, Donny, and Kellam south, while Chrom, me, Lissa, Sumia, Lon'qu, Sully, Frederick, Stahl, and Vaike gets the north. It'll be a tough job, especially with those forts, so we'll have to deal with reinforcements. But, I have a plan. Sumia will pick up Maribelle, while the rest of us stays at a single point. So when the enemy comes forward, we can just rush them with all of us, and decrease risk of death. After we've rescued Maribelle, we'll start forward, and start up the cliffs, so we can try to take out the enemy commander. After he has fallen, it will be much easier to deal with the leftover troops over here, so the area south of us gets cleared. When that happens, we'll turn around and head back to Ylisse. How does that sound?"

Chrom thought about the plan for a few seconds, before deciding. "We'll do it. Anything else you have up your sleeve?" He says with a smile.

"Yep. See, look over there." I pointed towards a pass that was besides two cliffs. "It's pretty small, so only a couple of units can go through it. So, we'll be there, attacking that fort up there, with Frederick and me. Chrom will also follow us. The rest, can protect our backs, until we get up there, then we'll rush forward and form a kind of circle, or square. It depends on the amount of room we will have once we get up there. Then, we'll continue around, maybe splitting off into two units, and attack the commander from two sides so we can flank him."

"Okay then. The enemy is closing in, so let's go!" Chrom yelled.

" **RIGHT**!" Everyone yelled after him, grabbing their weapons and getting ready for battle. Donny, Kellam, Miriel, and Virion started south, while the rest of us looked north.

"Are you ready to fight, Chrom?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Let's save Maribelle and get out of here!" He said back, with a smile.


End file.
